The prophecy of sight
by Gamblinman
Summary: Gregor has been in the Overland for two years, but he returns to the Underland, and to his beloved Queen Luxa. Through many trials he gains a new ability that he'd rather not have. Discontinued
1. Prolouge

_ The area surrounding him was pitch black. He was running through a dark cave, but he could use his echolocation to "see" and he could see that he was running from something, but he didn't know what. _

_ He sensed a drop off up ahead with his echolocation, but he couldn't tell how steep it was. It was either keep running, or turn around and fight. Running seemed like a good idea. _

_ As he reached the drop off, he leaped. It reminded him of his first visit here, during The Prophecy of Gray. _

_The last who will die must decide where he stands._

_The fate of the eight is contained in his hands._

_So bid him take care, bid him look where he leaps,_

_As life may be death and death life again reaps._

_This pit was extremely similar to the one he had "leaped" into that time (for all he knew it was the same pit) for he never hit the bottom, he knew it was coming, but he couldn't sense it with echolocation. _

"_Help!" he called out desperately. He knew that if he didn't get help soon, he would die. However the moment he had called out he saw a black form swoop down. Ares. However this was no longer like his first visit. Ares just stood (hovered?) where he was. "Help me Ares!" he shouted. _

"_Why should I?" Ares responded spitefully "You never saved me when I was killed by the bane. Very fitting that it was you're bad decision that killed me, and it will be you're decision that kills you." And with that he left. _

_He was left alone all again. "Help" he cried out again more desperately. Then another figure swooped down. This time it was Nike with Howard and Ripred on his back. _

"_I'm sorry Overlander" Howard said, truly sorry "but this is the easiest way to keep you from my cousin." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _

"_Ripred, save me!" He pleaded to the rat. _

"_Save yourself boy, didn't I teach you that much. What's your plan?" Ripred asked, the words that would usually help him now frightened him. Plan? He had no plan. For what kind of plan could get him out of a situation like this? _

_Then with that Nike was gone. "Help!" he cried out even more desperately ( if that was even possible). And with a flash of gold, Aurora and Luxa were there. _

"_Thank god, Luxa pull me up." He cried in relief. _

"_Pull you in, why would I do that?" She retorted. _

"_I thought you loved me." He said, his heart broken. _

_Luxa always saved him, no matter what. "Loved you?" she asked. Then she said the words he was always afraid of, but he knew were true. "How could , the queen of Regalia, love you? How could I love a poor, foolish, weak, insignificant Overlander like you?" She spat, making him cringe with each word. _

"_No I do not love you." She continued "I found live in a man in Regalia. He is worthy, strong, and of royal blood. Better than you." She said as he gaped in horror. 'it seems, since the warrior is dead, that I don't need you anymore." She said as she shoved her sharp sword into his heart. _

_Right as his blood spattered, Gregor woke up in his bead gasping for air. _


	2. Author's note

Hello people of fanfiction after that beautiful prologue I realized that I forgot to put an Author's not. So hello, I am the one and only Gamblinman. I call myself this, because I take to many risks. I was reading The Great Tytonic's latest fanfic, and decided to make my own. I am an amateur writer so don't expect much. I will be ending each chapter with a question, so the prologue's is How do you thimk Gregor will react to the dream? Well….bye!

Fly you high

-Gamblinman


	3. Chapter one

**Hello people of fanfiction, and welcome to chapter 2. I'm gonna warn ya now, this will not be my best work. I've been trying to update all weekend, but I haven't really been that motivated. You notice that this genre is also romance. How can I write a romance story, if my heart is broken? On Friday, during first period, I was talking to this girl I have a crush on. When I stopped talking, and went back to the assignment, she mumbled under her breath, that she doesn't give two shits. Ow. So back to the fanfic, no one got the question right, since no one reviewed the story. Anyone out there? **

**Read and enjoy (R&amp;E) **

Chapter one. 

Gregor spent the first few minutes just breathing. Not thinking, or wondering. He just sat gasping for air.

Then his brain kicked into gear. He started to think. Especially about that dream.

It had been horrifying. For a second, he thought it had been real. He was drenched in blood. He kicked off his sheets about to scream at the sight of blood, when he saw that there was no blood. It was sweat he was drenched in, not blood. He remembered running from something, in that cave. When fell off of that cliff, no one helped him. Not Ares. Not Ripred. Not Howard or Aurora. No one saved him from his imminent demise. Then there was Luxa-

God, Luxa! She told him she didn't love him. That was his second worse fear. His third was her falling in love with an Underlander. No, not falling, that was his fourth worst fear. No, his worst fear was that he wasn't good enough for her.

Deep in his heart he knew it was true. He was poor. Not just up here. No, it was worse down there. He was poor down here, but he was completely broke down there. He only survived because she had housed, and fed him. She was rich, and a queen. With a palace, and a crown, with the whole shebang. He was nothing.

"No you're the warrior" a small voice in his head told him. No, not anymore. The warrior was dead. He still had the scars from where he snapped Sandwiches' sword.

While she was astonishingly beautiful, he was ugly and dorky. He was stupid, she was brilliant. No he knew she was better than him.

Gregor sighed then. Then he groaned. She had stabbed him through the heart. With a wicked sharp sword.

In hindsight, that should not have surprised him so much. This is how every dream had ended lately. It wasn't just anyone who stabbed him, but Luxa.

He took this to represent when the real Luxa had broken his heart. When he left her. Yeah, I know, if it had been a normal; guy, I would be considered a jerk for leaving her. This was different though. His mother had forced him to never go back to the Underland.

Two years ago. That's how long it had been since his dad had had rolled the boulder over the entrance to the Underland in central park, separating him from Luxa forever.

It's not like I didn't want to go back, trust me I do. But as soon as he was over, not under, she had them all move to Virginia, so he couldn't try to leave. He planned escape plans, even attempted one once, but he came back before he was noticed.

In her haste to get to Virginia as soon as he was topside, she didn't notice my grandma's failing health, and she was too proud to admit that she was ill, and passed in the move. At her funeral, he was sad, but he was the only one not crying.

It wasn't because he was heartless; he was physically unable to cry. He cried over Ares for months, and then when he was done crying over him, he cried for Luxa, then everyone else in regalia, then for Luxa, then for Luxa again, then for Luxa again… seeing a pattern there?

After about a year he stopped crying. And stopped having emotions. The only emotions he felt now were pain and loneliness.

While in Virginia he did nothing. He went to school and got a C average. His dad asked him to go out for track, and band (he used to play the saxophone) but he declined. Every day he would get home from school, and lie on his bed, and did nothing. No, not nothing, he would practice echolocation.

He was now a master of it. He would never eat with his family, only by himself. Only meat and bread, and mushrooms, and other things that they ate in the Underland. He had never broken that habit. He didn't know why.

Every night was full of nightmares. They were all different, except at the end when Luxa stabbed him through the heart.

Once he had a nightmare, about a massacre of the nibblers, and Luxa and Gregor were there. He was in their fount tribe, he tried to help, but every time he tried, Luxa pushed him down, saying that he would only get in the way. She spent all of her time on making sure Gregor did not get up, that all the nibblers got killed or burned or diced. Then she got mad, saying that if he hadn't distracted her they wouldn't have all died. Then, out of frustration, she stabbed him. In the heart.

Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore; he had to get out of there.

**Hope the chapter is long enough, I wanted a long fanfic. So, no one has reviewed the story. If no one is reading this, I may give up. However if you are reading this please let me know! If even one person is reading, than I will keep writing! **

**Fly you high**

**-Gamblinman**

**Question: What can he not take anymore? Why did he have to get out of there? Beware, this question isn't as easy as you might think.**


	4. Chapter two

**Hello** **people of fanficion, gamblinman here, and I have a friend I want you to meet. His name is chapter two, and he's happy to see you! I have to thank ****AresTheUnderlander **** for following, and reviewing, and since he is reading, I'll keep my promise and keep posting. Although he did review, he answered the question wrong. He is not going to the Underland, at least not yet. I have realized that four pages still isn't long enough, so I'll try for. Without any further ado, Chapter Two. **

** R&amp;E**

Gregor left his room in a hurry. He tiptoed as quickly and quietly as he possibly could through the family picture lined hallway. He may be in a hurry, but that didn't mean he was a jerk, and was gonna wake everyone up. If anything he didn't want anyone to see him in this state. So as he left the hallway, into the kitchen, as soon as he cleared the hallway he took off running. He ran through the kitchen, and when he got to the family room, he all but sprinted into the family room and out the door.

He slid to a stop at the end of the porch. He started to rapidly inhale the fresh air. The more fresh air he inhaled, the less rapidly he would breathe it in. Soon hi rapid breathing had turned into a steady organized pace. It had a rhythm to it. He would softly inhale in, and then just as softly, he would exhale out. He did this for a minute. In and out, Inhale and exhale. This would help him calm down.

After they moved to Virginia, he started having the dreams. The terrible, horrible dreams. After he woke up sometimes he would have panic attacks. What's funny is that as soon as Gregor started having panic attacks, Lizzie stopped having them. It's like she gave them to Gregor, as if they were contagious.

In truth he knew that it was her trip to the Underland that helped her get rid of the panic attacks. More specifically, it was Ripred who helped her get rid of it. Just the thought of him would calm her down, unlike Gregor who only felt pain when he thought of Ripred. Not only because he missed the old rat (he couldn't believe that he did) but also because he would remember how many wounds Ripred had given him,

Ripred had like Lizzie because he had reminded him of his own pup. Her name had been Slicksharp. He had lost his whole family in the garden of Hesperides, and had badly missed Slicksharp. Strangely enough he had forgiven Hamnet, even thoug he had caused the flood that wiped out the Garden.

That's what he thought of as he sat on the steps of the porch, breathing. Hamnet, who died trying to find a cure for a plague that threatened to kill all warm-blooded creatures in the Underland. Then that turned into him thinking about everyone he had lost down there. Then that tuned into Gregor thinking about everyone he had almost lost. That quickly changed into him thinking about her. Luxa.

He stood up and started to head inside. He didn't want to think about her right now. Thinking if her only brought pain. He knew he would have to think about her later, but for now, he wouldn't. The pain he felt now was enough, and he didn't want the excruciating pain only she could bring.

As he walked through the door his stomach gave a low guttural sound. His internal clock was still on Underland time. It had never lrft Underland time. So he could roughly assume that around this time, the Underlanders would be eating breakfast.

He walked into the kitchen, his stomach still growling at him. He stopped and stood where he was at. It struck him as odd that if you close your eyes, and listened to your stomach, it almost sounded like a gnawer, what Underlanders called rats. It almost turned his rager sense on. He forced his rager-ness down inside him. He had to control it, but It was hard to control it when there was nothing to fight.

The loudest growl of all brought him back to his senses. He went over and opened the pantry. It was sadly empty. Even after they had moved, and both his parents got jobs, they still couldn't afford much. Money wise, they were better off in New York. In Regalia, there was a room called the museum. In it, there were Overland artifacts. In his earlier visits, he would grab money. He would take it from lost purses, and dropped wallets he found in the museum. Later, unfortunately, he was out of purses and wallets. Then they started what they called the family business. He would grab antiques and other valuables, from the museum and sell them in the Overland. Mrs. Cormaci, their kind Overland neighbor knew people that would buy the antiques for a lot of money.

But in Virginia they couldn't do that. There was no Underland access here. That's why his mom had made them move here. Not to mention that in New York Mrs. Cormaci would frequently give them free meal. She had been single, and pretty wealthy.

Gregor sighed as he looked over his selection of food. His choices were slim. Even slimmer when you considered he only ate Underland food. That was why he frequently didn't eat lunch. He couldn't find Underland foods, and a lot of the time, he just wasn't hungry. He finally just decided on a plain loaf of bread. His dad had been getting Underlnd-ey food for him. Like loaves of bread, just for him. None of it was as good as in the Underland, though. And it never would be. He wouldn't trade a crumb of real authentic bread for the most expensive, best Overland bread.

He grabbed the bread and headed down the hall into his room. It was amazing that he was out of his room so long, while he was not at school.

He walked straight into his room and collapsed on hid bed. Instinctively he reached into his back pocket and his pocket and brought the picture out. He looked at it as he took a bite of his bread. Ugh. He made a face at the taste of it. It was definitely was not as good as Underland bread.

While he was eating his bread, he stared at the picture. It was of two people. One was beautiful and the other didn't belong in her presence. It was him and Luxa. It was a picture of Gregor and Luxa. She was extremely beautiful. Even when she was sad. The picture was taken in the museum. They were sitting next to each other. She had her head against his. They both had serious looks on their faces. No, not serious. Sad. They had sad looks on their faces. Gregor couldn't blame them. They both thought Gregor was going to die. There was a prophesy that claimed that Gregor was going to be killed by a giant white rat named the Bane.

Gregor's hand went straight under his shirt. Right to the scars that the Bane had given him. When they had the final battle it was Gregor and Ares against the Bane. The Banes' giant claws had given him the scars. And then Ares…Ares sacrificed himself to kill the Bane. Gregor had told him to get closer, so he could get clean. That's they both died. Gregor had held Ares claw. Then Gregor passed. Still holding Ares' claw. The shiners that had found him had to naw the claw off. He still had claw.

He wore Ares' claw around his neck. He always wore it. Just like how he always had the picture in his pocket. These two items meant the world to Gregor. He wouldn't trade them for anything, save for a trip to the Underland. A permanent trip. If he made it to the Underland he would never leave it again. Never leave her again.

"Don't think about that. Don't think about her." He told himself out loud, near tears. He would not cry! He wouldn't let himself. He wouldn't cry over her again. Because he knew that if he started crying over her he wouldn't stop. Never.

His voice was rough and gravely. He hadn't used his voice in months. The sound of his voice surprised his Gregor. He knew it would be bad, but not this bad.

He always carried the claw around with him, so that he would never forget what Ares did for him. But the picture…he carried that with him so that he would never forget about her.

He never wanted to forget her. Not the way she looked. How beautiful and pretty she was. Or the way she laughed, she had a beautiful laugh. Or the way she moved. Sometimes, agile, like when she would fight, or was on Aurora her bond. But sometimes she was graceful, like every other time. No, he didn't ever want to forget a thing about her. Even her temper, or the way she got mad. Not the way she blushed, her whole body turning red. Not even when she had yelled at him.

On his last visit, he had thrown her in the dungeon. She had promised Vikus she would stay in Regalia, not go to the battle field. She had promised she would stay away from the Bane.

But Gregor had seen the look in her eyes. She had lied. He loved her fighting with him. There was no one else he wanted covering his back. No one else he trusted more.

But he didn't want her there. He didn't want her to see it. He didn't want her to see him die. And if Gregor had to die, at least she didn't.

So he had called her bluff. They had her locked in the dungeon. As the guard dragged her away she yelled things at him. That he was just like Henry, her backstabbing traitor cousin who had tried to kill her for the throne. That she didn't love him anymore, even though minutes before they had kissed and taken photographs in the museum.

No, he didn't even want to forget that. He didn't want to forget anything.

He would never belong in the Overlong, so why did he try. No, he didn't, his mom tried to make him belong. He chose not to listen to her.

With a sigh he collapsed back on his bed. It was at times like this he would try not to think of the Underland. He didn't want to think about who he had left behind there. Howard, Nike, Narissa, Vikus. Even old Ripred. He missed them all. But mostly he missed her. He mostly missed Luxa.

And he tried not to think about her most. Because it hurt. It hurt him. Right where she stabbed him. He wouldn't forget any of them. And he didn't want to. He would never forget them.

Just like he would never forget the look on Luxa's face when he left her. Without him. So he lied on his bed in the dark. He didn't even know if the lights worked. His mom didn't like him. She aked him to act normal. He thought that she should just be happy it saved electricity.

He brought out the picture and stared at it again. Then he said "I'm sorry Luxa, I'm sorry". That surprised him. He had never talked to her through the picture. But he repeated that phase, because there was nothing else to say.

But then there was a small voice at the door. "Gregor?"

**Cliffhanger! Baby cliffhanger! How'd you like the chapter? Let me know in the reviews. And anyone who is reading this: tell your**

**friends to read. **

** Question:who is at the door?**


	5. Chapter three

**Hello people of fanfiction, and today we are trying for a chapter three. Just a warning, had to scrap this chapter three time, so it may totally suck. So, I apologize about not updating for a while. Our new trimester (like a semester, but in thirds) started on Tuesday. That means I have a new schedule. I mostly like it; however my first period is a problem. I have advanced English first, which wouldn't usually be a problem, but you remember about the girl I mentioned earlier? The one I like? She sits right behind me. On Tuesday, she asked me for paper, and I gave her one, and then tore one out of my notebook for me. Hers had a tear in the corner, and mine was tear free. So I turned around, said "this one is better" switched the papers. Then she awkwardly said thanks. Then the other day I was passing back dictionaries, and she reached out to grab them, our hands touched, and I dropped them. Right on my foot. The whole class laughed at me. Long story short, I act EXTREMELY awkward around her. **

**R&amp;E **

**-Gamblinman **

Gregor turned to look at his sister. Lizzie had matured since they had left the overland. She had grown another inch, and was only going to keep growing. Her eye now had a sparkle in it, but more of an experienced sparkle.

She looked me in the eye and he grew embarrassed. She had probably woken up to him repeatedly apologizing to the picture. How loud had he been saying it? He didn't have the slightest idea. He could have been shouting it for all he knew. He had been trapped in his own mind when he had been saying it.

He rolled over, embarrassed over having been talking to a picture. He was now facing away from her looking at the blank wall. He had never put up any decorations. He probably never would. They wouldn't be anywhere near as good as the decorations in the palace of Regalia.

Even though he couldn't see her he could still hear her. He heard her small footsteps, even smaller now that she was tiptoeing not trying to wake any of the others up, toward his bed. She walked through his room, getting ever so closer as she neared his bed. When she got to his bed, she laid down next to him. She put her arms around him (or tried to at least, she had small arms) and comforted him. She didn't say anything, and she didn't need to. This was proof of just how mature she had gotten.

Eventually he turned to look her in the face. When she saw his face she looked somewhat in shock. That's when she had realized it.

"_She had thought I was crying" _he thought. And with good reason to suspect him to. Any sane person would have. But that was just it. Gregor wasn't sane. At least not anymore. Not after what he had seen.

Lizzie recovered from her shock and put on a comforting face. But it didn't work. Her heart wasn't in it. Then she asked "Are you okay?"

Okay? Okay? No, of course he wasn't okay. "Yeah, I'm fine" He told her, anything but okay.

"No, you're not Gregor. You miss her a lot don't you?" She asked him. She hit the spot. The one thing he couldn't handle. Luxa.

"Of course I do, but I have to move on. I already have." He told her, very unconvincingly.

"Oh, really Gregor?" she asked sarcastically. Man it was like she had been taking lessons from Ripred, the king of sarcasm. Then she she swiped the picture he had been trying to hide in his hands. "Then what's this?" she asked, still sarcastic.

"Hey, give it back!" he said, swiping it back from her, naturally from instinct going down, and stroking it with her finger. He looked up at her then, expecting her to be laughing at him, since he was acting like Gollum, worrying over his precious. However, she was not laughing at him.

"She was you're light." She said more a statement than a question. Down in the Underland, life and light were interchangeable. Life meant light, and light meant life.

"Yes," he confirmed "she was. And still is." Now Gregor was truly getting depressed. Ever since they had placed the rock back over the passage, no one had talked about the place that was deep, deep down under the surface. Not truly. Whenever it came up, his mom started screaming no, that they would never go back there, Boots would ask about Temp, even though she had forgotten everything else about the Underland, and his dad would start comforting his mother. Gregor would always give up and go to his room. No matter how he brought up the subject of the Underland, that was always how the conversation ended up. Now he truly realized that, whenever the subject of the Underland was brought up, Lizzie was always remained silent. At first he thought she always had a panic attack. Now he knew better. He had never thought that she had people she wanted to see down there. People she missed. He had acted so selfish, thinking he had always been the only one who wanted to go back to the Underland. He felt ashamed.

"Do you miss them?" Gregor asked her, truly curious. A look of sorrow entered her face. Not as deep of sorrow as his, yet still sorrowful. She had reason to be less sorrowful. She had friends up here. She had skills. She had a future. He didn't. While in the Overland, Gregor was, had, and did nothing.

"Yeah, I miss them a lot" she sighed. "But what can we do?" she asked.

"Well, what can we do?" Gregor asked her, suspecting he knew where this was going.

"Well I-uh-sjhe-we can leave "she replied, the sentence growing stronger with each word. This was where this conversation had been going. It would have surprised him, but after seeing the way she acted this morning, he wasn't surprised.

Normally he would never consider going, but this was for something more than him. More than even Luxa (though he promised himself he wouldn't tell that to her face) this was for Lizzie, who he would never let down. She may not be the most important person in his life, she ranked number two, after Luxa (that he WOULD tell her), and after what she went through down there, the only memories that actually took place there were good. Sure, her mom, dad, sister, and brother had almost dies down there, but she was never in harm's way.

But this was also for Ripred, who had taken quite a liking to her. She had reminded him of his own pup Slicksharp. And it was probably be a bad idea to see him, and not bring her with him.

But also it would be for him. He would see all of the people he cared about again. The Regalians, like Howard, and Mareth. Flyers like Nike, and Aurora. And his crawler friend Temp. But most of all, he would get to see Luxa. He would get to see the love of his life again.

"Okay" Gregor told her.

"What?" Lizzie asked in disbelief. She hadn't thought it would be that easy.

"Let's go. Let's do it." he said. He said jumping up and grabbing her, and spinning her around.

She giggled and pleaded "Put me down Gregor!" So he put her down. She may have been giggling, but when she said that there was something in her voice that demanded you, no, ordered you to do what she said, and if you didn't do it, you would be severely punished. Man, was she taking lessons from Luxa now too?

He put her down, and it was all business. No giggling, no twirling, no playing, all seriousness. "Meet me in the hallway in ten minutes" Gregor told her. Lizzie nodded her head in agreement. They were to rendezvous in the hallway. Gregor went and looked for a bag to carry his stuff in. Not finding one, he was forced to use his school backpack. He wouldn't need much anyway.

Gregor dumped all of his school stuff on his bed. It looked to suspicious. All of his books, papers, notebooks, and school supplies wouldn't randomly be dumped out like that. If that was a regular thing, sure, it wouldn't look suspicious at all. But since his room was so clean, since he hardly did more than collapse in his bed.

He needed to find a solution to his school supplies, all dumped in a mess on his bed. He picked up his comforter, used it like a hobo bag, all his supplies in it, and headed to dump it in his closet.

That wouldn't work; he still needed to grab some clothes. Using one hand (which, if you didn't know was **NOT **easy) he grabbed a handful of clothes, and stuffed them in his back pack, without looking to see what he got. Geez, he really hoped he had grabbed at least one outfit, and not just a bunch of pants, or shirts, or boxers or something.

That was all he needed. He wouldn't need a flashlight any more bec- oh shit! He had totally forgotten that Lizzie couldn't use echolocation. She would need a flashlight. He went to his bedside table.

He opened the bedside table drawer. This drawer was just for flashlights and batteries. Although he had mastered echolocation, he still feared not being able to see. He feared he would lose the ability to use echolocation.

Gregor reached into the drawer and grabbed six or seven flashlights and what seemed like half a million batteries. Better safe than sorry.

"_That just about does it" _He thought to himself, as his stomach gave a huge growl. He had forgotten to pack food.

He groaned. That would be a real challenge, getting food without being suspicious. He would need to come up with an excuse. It would have to be a good one too, if he didn't want his parents to suspect them.

"_Bingo_!" he thought to himself. That was the perfect plan. He would use the same excuse he gave when he and Luxa went to save the Nibblers in the Underland.

A Regalian scout had picked up a golden crown from a Nibbler at Queenshead. One Luxa and her bond Aurora had been saved by a colony of Nibblers in the jungle. When Luxa had left, she gave them her crown, and said that any time they needed help, to send it to her, and she personally would got to help them. They had needed an excuse to leave, and said that they were going on a picnic. That had also given them an excuse to have food.

He and Lizzie would use the same excused. They were going on a picnic. It was a Saturday, which helped the fact that they were leaving, since his mom would never let them leave on a school day.

He walked down the hall, and turned at the kitchen. He went over to the cupboard and grabbed a basket (the only basket they had actually.) He went over to the pantry, to grab some food. His heart sank. They had little to work with. They needed to leave some food for them. He packed the basket very carefully. When they left for the Nibblers, they had a giant basket. He could remember the day still.

"_A short Picnic?" _

"_I told them you ate like a shiner" _

"_Thanks a lot Luxa that's going to be embarrassing." _

"_Well, how would you eat on our trip Gregor?"_

"_Like a shiner, now let's go!"_

The memory made him smile, then frown. They wouldn't need that much, since it would only take a day to get there, but they needed something.

After leaving a very empty pantry and still having a

Pretty empty basket, he grabbed a table cloth from the cupboard. That would cover up the amount of food they had taken, and look less suspicious.

He went and met Lizzie in the hallway, and she looked quizzically at the basket. "We're going on a picnic" he simply told her. She nodded in understanding. They walked together into the family room. His parents were watching TV, and his little sister Boots was palying with her Barbie doll.

Gregor frowned when he saw the doll. The poor doll had been through too much. First off, after he had gotten her the doll, she had left it in the sun for too long, taking all of its skin color away. Then she had dropped the doll in bleach, making the doll's once blonde hair now a white, almost silver. Then when Boots was coloring, the eyes had gotten dotted purple. Boots had named the doll Luxa. And now it truly looked like Luxa.

"Hey mom" Gregor said to his mother. She gave him a smile, turning up from her morning paper.

She asked "What is all this for?" Pointing at his basket.

"We're going on a picnic" he told her.

"Are you bringing Boots? And what are the backpacks for?" she asked him. He had not planned for this. Him and Lizzie had both agreed not to bring Boots. She was young, and had already forgotten most of the Underland. It was better that she forgot completely, than have to feel the pain that Gregor felt. Gregor looked over at Lizzies backpack. He had forgotten that she didn't have any other bags to use either.

"She was going to help me with my homework, and help me study for the math test on Monday, and Boots always gets in the way when we study." He told his mom. This was not a complete lie. Gregor did have a test on Monday, Lizzie did frequently help Gregor study, and Boots did always get in the way of, well, everything.

"Oh, okay. Where are you going?" she asked them.

"Sunset hill." Gregor blurted out. Sunset hill was a way out of town, at least a two hour drive.

"Fine, just be home before dark." She told them letting them go. In hindsight, Sunset hill was the perfect cover. It was secluded, and took a while to get there. Assuming that they wanted to spend a good amount of time there, Gregor had just bought them the whole day. As Gregor walked out the door and to the pickup truck he had gotten for his Fifteenth birthday ( he had gotten his license early, since driving a car was strangely like flying a giant bat) he noticed the nice weather. Perfect weather for a picnic.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

As Gregor drove under a sign entering New York City, he started to feel nervous, What if they didn't want him back? What if they hated him for leaving them? What if Luxa hated him for leaving her?

His worries were interrupted when Lizzie mumbled "It's starting to get dark." She was right. The sun had just begun to set. His mom would start worrying soon. He would give her half an hour after sunset, before she left to look for them at sunset hill. That would take all night. Then she would head for New York, knowing they had gone to the Underland. That would take another day at the most, half of a day at the least. So, half of a day, since Gregor Knew his mother drove like a madwoman, when she was upset.

They made it to central park. This was the only entrance open, since they hadn't brought a crowbar to open the laundry grate. They got out of the truck, parked on the street.

They got to the rock that covered the entrance. Gregor pushed it aside after checking to see if anyone was watching. They climbed down, and started walking the path. Gregor felt giddy. He had done it. He was in the Underland.

They walked for five minutes, when they reached the drop. It overlooked the waterway, the Underland's giant ocean. No one was there, and Lizzie started to worry. She hadn't thought of a way to get down to Regalia. But Gregor wasn't worried. Regalia had scouts everywhere. Not two seconds later a giant stormy gray bat was in front of them.

"I am Zeus, the flyer, who be you?" The flyer (Zeus I guess) asked them.

"It is I the Warrior." He told Zeus. That was all that needed to be said. Zeus bid them aboard and thay flew over the water. Via flyer, the trip to Regalia was short, and in mere minute they were in the city itself. Right at the Palace entrance. Gregor looked up at the wall and saw two figures walking on the wall.

"Luxa!" Gregor cried out in glee.

"Gregor!" she shouted back. She jumped up onto a random flyer, and was on the ground in a second.

For a minute the two were suspended in time, running to each other. But then they got closer, and were soon almost upon each other.

As soon as Gregor was about to pull her into an embrace, her fist collided with his face.

**Sorry but I had to do it.** **Special shout out to Pyro159 who started following this story halfway into this chapter. Oh, and if you are ever in a slump for writing, Simple And Clean duet version from Kingdom Hearts is a good way to get inspired. On the subject of Kingdom Hearts, I put a Kingdom Hearts quote into this chapter, special shout out to whoever finds it first.**

**Fly you high**

**-Gambliman **


	6. Apology

**Sorry did it again forgot the chapter question. **

**Fly you high**

**-Gamblinman**

**Chapter question: Why did Luxa punch him? What will she do next? Please be very specific!**

**Personal question: What should I do about this girl I like? Sorry but I'm hopeless! **


	7. Chapter four

**Hello people of fanfiction, and welcome to chapter four. So this week is spring break (for me at least) which is good news for you guys. First because I will be updating more frequently, and secondly because I won't be ranting about my social life (SORRY 'BOUT THAT). So for last chapter, Pyro159 got the question mostly right. That wasn't the only reason, in fact the whole moment is gonna be really cliché, so sorry in advance. Also, bummer about being grounded bruh. No one found the quote, which was when Lizzie said "she is you're light" Sorry for the delay, now to chapter four.**

** R&amp;E **

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Luxa followed through with the punch. Ow, it hurt. Boy did it hurt. Luxa barely ever missed a hit, and never hit softly.

Gregor, who had flinched and closed his eyes when he had received the hit, opened his eyes to look at her. Her eyes had a flame of rage in them, the ones she got when you'd better shut up, or you'll go to the dungeon. Only thing was, Gregor hadn't said anything.

"That was for leaving me!" Luxa shouted at him after she punched him across the face. The she punched him again, upward this time, giving him a bloody nose. "That was for taking two years to finally come back!" Is what she said to accompany the second punch.

"Luxa I"- He started, but she stopped him before he could continue. He liked the way she had stopped him. As he was saying the half sentence, she grabbed his shirt, on each shoulder blade, and pulled him for a kiss. A long slow kiss. One filled with her hair, and his blood. Still an amazing kiss though. Gregor could have stayed like that forever, and probably would have, if she hadn't stopped.

"We must get you fixed up, yes?" she said to him, referring to his nose. She grabbed him by the hand and led him through the palace, to the hospital. "Come along Lizzie!" Gregor shouted back to her. Caught up in the moment he had forgotten all about her. He felt guilty about forgetting her. He felt less guilty when he saw her face. She was wearing a smirk and had obviously enjoyed watching his and Luxa's reunion.

They kept advancing forward. He had forgotten how big the palace was. It took them a decent chunk of time to get to the hospital. About halfway through, they saw another familiar face.

"Ripred!" Lizzie cried out, overjoyed to see the old rat again.

Time had not been kind to the rat. His gray coat was losing fur, and he was less nimble on his feet. Gregor still doubted any one could beat him in combat though. The scars on his face, crossing to make an X were clearly visible, except one was less prominent. Two years ago, while Gregor was fighting the Bane, Ripred had been in battle, and gotten the last scar, the more faded one. He had gotten one from a gnawer, and one from a human. Or so he said. Gregor suspected that Ripred had given himself that scar, so that everyone would think he was the peacemaker, from a prophecy.

"Lizzie!" The old rat cried out, happy to see her again. Lizzie climbed up onto his back like she usually did. Word to the wise, anyone who tried to do that, that wasn't Lizzie was losing a leg. When she was up on top of him, he addressed Gregor. "I see that Luxa gave you the expected greeting." He said, highly amused by Gregor's bloody nose.

"Yes, well we were just taking him up to the hospital to get his nose fixed, when you rudely interrupted us." She told him with ice in her voice. Gregor was afraid of this. There was rarely peace between the rats, and the humans, and whenever there was it was always for a short time. With Luxa and Ripred leading, it would be peaceful, but they still did not care for each other. He had to distract them.

"Hey Ripred, why don't you take Lizzie, while Luxa takes me up to the hospital., she would get real bored waiting, while the docters looked at my nose." Gregor said, knowing this would most likely work. Ripred adored Lizzie.

"At least he can make good decisions." Ripred said with a smirk.

They went their separate ways, he and Luxa toward the hospital, and Ripred and Lizzie to the dining hall.

The walk there was not that long of one. On the way there his hand somehow found their way to Luxa's. They brushed up against hers, and she wound her fingers in his own. It felt good, to not feel empty anymore. With Luxa around he felt full of lif, even though they hadn't talked much. That bothered him. Luxa wasn't the most talkative person, but she wasn't on to remain silent.

"Hey Lux" he said, using an easy opener for conversation.

"I apologize about your face." She mumbled. This he hadn't been expecting. She was all closed off. If she wasn't acting like the old Luxa, that just meant he needed to act like the old Gregor even more.

"Hey, it isn't that ugly, and if it is, it's not your fault." He joked. The joke was lost on Luxa.

"That's not what I wha"- she began.

"I know that's not what you meant. And its fine, Luxa. It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you." He told her.

"Gregor you haven't changed a bit. You are very corny still." She said to him, adding in a punch to his arm.

"Ow, Luxa. You're gonna make me bleed some more." He joked, making her laugh.

"Gregor, you may be weak, but you are not that weak. She laughed.

It was his turn to laugh. "Weak, you're not the one who had to kill a giant white rat." He regretted saying that. He started to have another panic attack. He had one at every mention of the Bane. He was so happy with Luxa, he had let it slip.

He collapsed to the floor, onto his knees not able to breathe. There was no fresh air in the Underland. He was scared, and didn't know how to calm down.

Gregor learned something that day. There were two things that helped with panic attacks. Fresh air, and Luxa. She knelt down next to him, and pulled him into an embrace. She hugged him, and whispered soothing things into Gregor's ear.

"It is okay, Gregor, I am here. It will be alright. I will not let you get attacked ever again." She whispered. While he was calming down, he also felt really bad. It was his job to keep her safe, not vice versa. As his breathing slowed, he was able to say one thing.

"I love you Luxa." He whispered.

"I love you too Gregor." She whispered back, with just as much emotion behind her voice as she could have. When he was once again calm, she helped him up.

"Thank you Luxa.' He said embarrassed.

"It is fine, Gregor. It is least I could have done, after you came back for me." She said "And frankly, we should count ourselves lucky that you just have panic attacks. Any lesser man would have went insane after fighting the Ba"- she stopped herself –" after all you went through." She finished.

They made their way into the hospital, and Gregor was immediately being hugged by Howard. Then Howard got a good look at Gregor. "Luxa, what did you do to him?" He asked her.

Gregor saw the storm gathering behind Luxa's eyes, and went in to save Howard. "She showed me how much she loved me." He told him.

"She showed you how much she cared for you, by smiting you.?" He asked quizzically.

"Yeah, well you're cousin displays her love in strange ways." He told Howard, as Luxa mouthed thank you to him.

"In any case, this is no joking manner, Gregor." Howard glared at him "You are a distraction to my cousin, and she is better off without you." He told him.

That was it. Gregor knew what was coming next. A time bomb had just reached zero. He took one large step back, in preparation for the explosion. "Howard!" Luxa shouted at him "It is none of your business who I am in love with. And even if it was, it would be wise to welcome Regalia's savior into the family, with open arms." She yelled at him.

"Luxa I"- he started

"Now, attend to his injury now, so that we may leave."

"Well it seems to have already healed, it would be no small matter to wash hi"- he was cut off again.

"Then I shall attend to him myself" she said, glaring daggers at Howard. They left the room. As they left the room, Gregor turned around to mouth sorry to Howard, but thought better of it as he saw Howard glaring at Gregor, with pure hatred.

They walked to an area unknown to Gregor. "Hey Lux, where are we going?" he asked her, stepping lightly, in case she was really mad.

"To my room, of course." She answered perfectly calm. "We must get you cleaned up." They made it to her room. She sat him down on the couch, as she went to go get a rag to wipe off his face.

She came back sat down next to him, and strted to gently stroke his face with the wet rag. H knew that it wasn't only to clean him, but also to be able to touch him.

"Once again I should apologize about striking you." She said close to tears.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Luxa. It's fine." He reassured her. Then she stopped wiping his face abruptly, and leaned in to embrace him. He could feel her start crying, her tears dripping onto his chest.

"It is just that, I would not want to do anything to drive you away. I do not want you to ever leave me again." She said, sobbing into his chest." Please promise me that you will never leave me again" she asked him.

"Don't worry, I'm never gonna leave you. Where you go I go." He reassured her.

She sat up and beamed. God, did Gregor love her smile. Then she began to grow sad once again. "It will not be that easy though. Your mother, she will want to split us up." She said, once again sobbing.

"Don't worry we'll think of something." He said to her. Then he had an idea. "Hey Luxa? When do you come of age here in Regalia?

"Sixteen, why?" She asked him curiously.

"Because tomorrow just so happens to be my birthday. That means I will be an adult. I will be able to make my own choices."

She beamed once again. However this time, her smile did not falter.

"Hey, Lux? Not to ruin the moment, but I got blood all over you. You kinda need to change your clothes."

"Okay. Would you like to come help me change?" she said with a devious smile.

"I-UH-DOH"- He stammered. Stuff like this made him act extremely awkward.

"I thought you said you would never leave my side." She said, playing innocent.

"I-UH-DOH"-Gregor stammered again.

Luxa laughed. "I was only teasing Gregor. I'll be right back." She left through the curtain separating her room from the sitting room.

"Gregor?" She asked poking her head through the curtain. "Promise me that you will still be here when I get back." She said completely serious mow.

"I promise I will never leave you." Gregor promised. That was a promise he was determined to keep, no mattr what.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP **

** So this chapter was fun to write. The next one will be even more fun (hinthint). I'm sorry, I tried to get their personalities right, however, I didn't do a good job. I didn't do a good job with Underland speak either. Please review and give me some advice on how to get the personalities and Underland speak down.**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Question: What will Gregor's birthday be like?**


	8. Sleepless night

**Hello people of fanfiction, and I am here with chapter five. Sorry I'm in a bad mood (I hate my family) so no author's note today. **

**R&amp;E**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP (Finally figured out the perfect amount.)**

Gregor woke up happy for once. Boy what a night. He could remember it vividly.

The night before

Luxa walked out of her room, with her sleep clothes on. He had told her to change (not because he was a jerk, but because she was covered in blood) but had not expected her to change into a night gown. He looked at her quizzically.

"What? I would have to change into my night clothes later anyway, why waste the time to get into normal clothes.' She asked, answering my unspoken question. My cheeks grew red. It was kinda awkward seeing her like this. Her tight night clothes showed off everything. And I mean everything. In her regular clothes, I had not noticed how she had grown. Let's just say that with her night clothes on she looked…wow. Only word that works.

It was getting to awkward. "I should go to my room, and get some sleep." He told her wanting to get out of an awkward situation.

"Oh, Gregor, I have not told you. The room you had previously stayed in… it was for the Warrior only. I'm afraid that you will have to find lodging in the town." She told him.

"Oh…" Gregor said disappointed. That may make it hard to spend some time with Luxa.

"That is, you would, if I had not taken the liberty to allow you to sleep in my quarters." She said.

"Luxa how did…I couldn't…why did…" he asked, having so many questions that he couldn't finish any of them,

Luxa put her fingers to his lips. "Shh,Gregor. First off, any Regalian may give a visitor lodgings, and I thought you would rather stay with me." She giggled "secondly, yes, you can, you may not leave my side again, even for a minute. I can't lose you again Gregor." She said to him, turning from giggly to frowny. If it wasn't for the last part, Gregor might have noticed how she was bossing him around. " And as for the why, I love you Gregor," she said plainly "and I don't want to spend a second of my life without you." She told him.

"I don't know Lux, I can get pretty annoying fast"-

"Gregor" she said pleading him to be serious.

"It was my turn to tease you, Lux. Thank you I really appreciate being able to stay with you Luxa." He said to her appreciatively.

"Good. You get to sleep the couch." She told him.

"I thought I wasn't to leave your side." He said.

"I'm sorry, but I am to be queen, and I can't be seen sleeping with an Overlander. Besides, one room will not matter." She told him.

_"It matters to me" _he thought. And he could tell it mattered to her too. So why would she do this? Then he looked into her eyes. She was scared. Scared of taking things too far, although she would never admit it. Gregor would do whatever it took to make her happy. And whatever it took for her not to be afraid. So for her sake, they would take things slow.

"Sure, I understand. The couch sounds perfect, as long as I'm near you." He told her, seeing relief in her eyes. She had not wanted to argue with him about this.

They talked about many things that night. She had asked him how things in the Overland had been. He told her. It hurt, thinking about a life without her. But he told her anyways. About the move, his Grandma's death, about life in Virginia, about life without her. When he talked about that last part he blushed a little. Or a lot. But he could see that she felt cared about, like she was needed.

He told her about how he felt during the prophecy of time. About the knight, about how when he thought of death he thought about the knight at cloisters. But when he thought about life he thought about her. It was her turn to blush.

"Well, my knight (this was her new nickname for him. He liked it when she called him that) looks like you really love me."

"Were there ever any doubts?" he asked jokingly. She didn't take it as a joke.

"Well," she started "I thought you would forget about me. I thought you would move on. Forget about that weird, bossy, mean girl from the Underland, and move on to a prettier Overland girl." She said close to tears.

"Oh, Luxa. I could never forget about you. You aren't weird, you're beautiful. You aren't mean, you're outgoing. And as for bossy, that's how I like my girls." She giggled at that "Who else would tell me what to do? Only you. None of the girls in the Overland are as pretty as you. None of them are outgoing; they all want their boytoys to do everything for them. You're the only one for me Luxa." Gregor reassured her. She let out a sigh of relief.

"I had the same fears though." Gregor confided in her.

"What?" She asked surprised. 

"Yeah. It wouldn't be able to find a better one for you than me down here. An Underland guy. One who's stronger, and better." He told her.

"Gregor, of course it would not be hard to find someone better"-

"Gee thanks." He said cutting her off.

"I was not finished. No that would not be hard, but it would be hard to find someone who loves me for me. Not for being queen, or getting respect, or my looks, but who really loved me. The way I love you Gregor." She said 

"Thanks Lux, that means a lot." He said to her.

"Besides I like my boyfriends to be weaker than me." She joked.

"Oh, really." He laughed. Gregor picked her up and spun her around, up in the air.

"Gregor, stop." She got out, almost too hard to speak through the laughter and tears.

He was laughing too. Then his leg gave out. They both tumbled to the floor, with her on top of him. Gregor thought she would be angry, but she seemed content. She just lies on him, with her head on his chest. They didn't talk at all the rest of the night.

Soon she yawned. She was tired. "Hey, I think you need some sleep." He told her.

"I am fine." She lied to him.

"Hey I'll still be here in the morning, and you need some rest."

"Promise?"she asked.

"Promise." He promised her.

He waited for her to get up. She did not. He looked down at her. She had fallen asleep. He gently picked her up, and walked over into her bedroom. He placed her in bed, and tucked her in. "Love you, Luxa." He whispered as he kissed her goodnight.

Gregor went into the sitting room, and lay down on the couch. He soon got cold, and started shivering. He had forgotten to grab a blanket. Too late now, he would wake her up. He would have to rough it.

Then something unexpected happened. Luxa walked out of her room, and placed on of her comforters over him. She then lifted up his chin, and kissed him goodnight. "Love you too my knight' She told him before walking back to her room. Gregor than drifted into a relaxing sleep.

Gregor woke up to screaming. It was coming from Luxa's room. He rushed in expecting her to be attacked. Instead he saw her screaming in her sleep. He ran over to her, and shook her awake. She jolted awake and screamed even louder, with interwoven sobs. Once she saw it was him, she fell into his arms. Her breaths were rattled with sobs. It was Gregor's turn to calm her down. "Sh,sh it'll be all right." He whispered in her ear. Soon her breathing slowed and she stopped crying. She looked up at him, and burst into tears again. It took twice as long to calm her down again. Soon she was calm once more. "Hey lux, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"It was just a dream, I am fine, go back to sleep." She lied to him.

"Lux, you're a bad liar. It wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare, and you are most definitely not 'fine'" he said to her. "Now, are you going to talk to me, or am I gonna have to force it out of you?" he asked her, hoping his tone didn't set her off again. For some reason it just calmed her.

She sighed then telling him "I had a nightmare…about you." She said shaking. "You died." She said simply. "You"-

"But I'm not dead." He said cutting her off. If it had shaken Luxa, it must have been gruesome. Gregor didn't want those kind of details. "I'm right here." He told her. "Will you be okay?" He asked her. She nodded. He stood up "Okay than I'll"- she cut him off.

"Wait, no. Stay with me." Her eyes pleading.

"Okay." He replied to her. He climbed back into bed with her.

"Do you ever have nightmares?" she asked him. It was a simple question, yet he didn't want answer. But this was Luxa, if he could confide in anyone it's her.

"Yeah, I do all the time." He answered her.

"What about?" she asked curiously.

"About a bunch of stuff. Usually you. Sometimes you got hurt, sometimes you yell at me. Every time you kill me." He said hesitantly.

"What?" she asked pulling away from him. She was angry now.

"You would stab me through the heart. And break it. Just like my worst fear." He said to her. She gave him an apologetic look and leaned back in to his arms.

"I'm sorry I got mad." She told him. "It was wrong of me. I fear a broken heart too."

"I'm afraid of a broken heart because I don't want to feel it again." He confided in her.

She would have pulled away, but she remembered last time and thought better of it. "You have had a broken heart before?" she asked angrily.

"When I thought I would never see you again." He told her. She sighed.

"You are very corny Gregor. But romantic. That is one of the reasons why I love you." She said before falling asleep.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The Present

He was very close to her. So close that if they hadn't been in love (or freezing) it would have been awkward He could smell her. She smelled good. Very good. He pulled her even closer to him, and she snuggled up against him. Here, right here, he was at peace. There was no place he'd rather be. No place he'd rather be than right here, with her up against him. He put his arms around her, and kissed her on the top of her head. He fell back asleep.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Gregor woke up to a pair of deep violet eyes looking at him. She had very pretty eyes. "Good morning sunshine." He greeted to her.

"Sunshine?" she asked. Note to self: do not use Overland lingo with her.

"My light." He said to her. She blushed. He had basically just called her his life.

"Good morning my knight" she said to him. "You look very attractive when you sleep."

"Can't compare to you, when you're awake. Or asleep. Or doing anything." He told her. She blushed again.

"Thank you, but it is not true. You flatter me." She said her cheeks red.

"No, trust me, you're gorgeous."

She blushed once again. She was very pretty when she blushed. Her pale face turning very red. "Good morning my knight."

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP **

** I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I was busy (playing video games). Special shout out to all of the guests who reviewed, and everyone who read.**

**Chapter question: Since I didn't get to his birthday same question as last time. What will his B-day be like?**

**Fly you high**

**-Gamblinman **


	9. Birthday suprises

**Hello people of fanfiction, and today we will be reading chapter six. No one answered the question so no special shout out today (none fo you). People have been saying I have been doing a good job, so thank you. I didn't really think so, but apparently I'm good at capturing personalities. Now, chapter six. **

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Gregor propped himself up, and leaned on his open palm, his elbow resting upon his pillow. He stared at the newly awakened Luxa. The darkness of the room made it hard to see her, but he did his best. It helped that he could use echolocation. Luxa sat up too, apparently having very important to be. As she got halfway up, he stopped her by putting his hand on her arm. He didn't grab it, but just placed his hand on her. She was about to shrug his hand off, but thought better of it, since this was the guy who just climbed into bed with her just because she had a bad dream. He was committed, she could give him that.

"What, you got a hot date today?" he asked her jokingly. That's not how she took it.

"If you are implying that I am leaving to cheat on you, then you are gravely mistaken. I am just busy, and have queenly duties to uphold." She told him icily, not humored by his joke.

"Whoa, calm down, that's not how I meant it. That's just an expression we ask in the Overland when we notice that someone Is in a hurry, and we don't know why." He explained to her, as anger drained her face replaced by embarrassment.

"I am sorry Gregor, I am incompetent with Overland rituals." She said apologizing to him, ridiculous as it was.

"Hey, it's cool Lux. Would you expect me to know all of your Underland traditions already. Don't worry, the more you hang out with me, the more you'll understand what they mean." He said to her. A smirk grew on her face.

"Who says that I would like to spend more time with you?" She teased.

"The look on your face whenever we kiss." He replied, not completely teasing.

"Oh? What look?" She asked him, curious now.

"This look." He said, before pulling her in for a kiss. As they kissed, Luxa's face turned a deep red, and she moaned in enjoyment, and satisfaction. She was obviously enjoying the long slow kiss. That fact made Gregor make it longer and slower.

As he pulled away she tried to recompose herself. She utterly failed, biting her lip to keep from smiling, and willing her pale skin not to turn a deep shade of red. It didn't work. She ended up half smiling, half biting her lip, and turning an even deeper shade of red.

"See, nothing." She tried to convince him, trying to play off that she didn't have any feelings for him.

"The day my kisses mean nothing to you, is the day I commit suicide." He said to her, only half joking.

"Gregor, what does suicide mean?" she asked, legitimately concerned. She didn't want to be the one who made him do something to himself. As always she saw right through him. She saw that there was some truth in his words.

"It means to kill yourself." He explained however awkward it was to explain.

"Then, I will have to make sure your kisses always mean something to me." She vowed, determined to keep him alive.

"Luxa, I was only joki"-he started before she cut him off.

"Gregor, we both know that's not true. How you feel is much based off of my feelings for you. If I no longer loved you, I would not put it passed you to 'commit suicide' as you say." She admitted.

"Luxa that's not true." He tried to tell her. He didn't want to be a burden to her.

"Oh, really. Because I have the feeling that you came back for me more than anyone else." She accused. And, honestly it wasn't a bad acusation.

Gregor fell silent, only confirming what she had accused him of. He thought she would gloat in her victory. She only lay back down, and scooted closer to him. "Don't worry my knight; I think we both know that that is how I will always react to your kisses." She reassured him. Gregor, once again, wished he could freeze time at this moment. But alas, just like all the other times he silently wished that to himself, the moment then ended not five seconds after he made said wish.

"I'm sorry my knight but I must get up. I was not jesting when I said I had queenly duties." She said getting up. "However, they are all things you can accompany me on." She said to him.

He dutifully got up and started to walk out of the room, knowing she would have to get dressed. However, before he could leave the room, she grabbed his arm, not unlike he had done to her earlier, and pulled him in for a kiss. The best one yet. Gregor liked it better when she led. This time he blushed and smiled, but unlike her, he did not try to hide his enjoyment.

She pulled away and looked at him. A huge grin spread her face, when she saw how he blushed. "Oh, Overlander." She said before pulling him in again. When she pulled away this time, he asked her "What was that for?" slightly dazed.

"The first one was your first birthday present, the second was for being so cute when I kissed you." She explained. This worried Gregor.

"Wait, so you wouldn't have kissed me if it wasn't my birthday? And did you say _first_ present?" he asked the questions tumbling out of his mouth.

"Of course I would have kissed you either way." She said avoided answering the second question. "Now go get changed, I had a servant put a fresh change of clothes on the couch." She ordered him. Gregor left the room, but not after kissing her on the cheek. As he walked out, he was happy to see her blush, not trying to contain it at all.

God, she was pretty when she blushed.

Gregor got out of the room to see fresh clothes on the couch, just as Luxa had said. As he stripped off his old clothes, he realized he was still wearing his overland clothes. Normally, they would burn them. But that was while they were warring with the gnawers. However, now they were at peace with the gnawers. So there was no need to get rid of the Overland smell. At least, not right away.

His Underland clothes were simple. They were just long pant, and a white t shirt. All made out of a silky fabric. As he pulled his shirt over his head he sensed a presence in the corner. With his echolocation.

"How long have you been there?" he asked the girl in the corner, who giggled when he spoke to her.

"Only before you put your shirt on. Do not worry, I did not see anything other than your torso." She said walking up to him. "You became well-built while you were gone" She pointed out.

"Wonder when that happened. Over missing you, and looking at your picture, it's not like I ever found any time to work out." He confided to her as they walked out of the large room, into the royal hallway.

"You kept the photo?" Luxa asked surprised. True astonishment was all over her face.

"What, you expected me not to?" now he was surprised too.

"Did not know you cared. I threw mine away right after you left."

She said. Gregor stopped in his tracks and stared at her. Luxa, who hadn't stopped so abruptly, turned around and looked at him. "What?" she asked worried.

"You got rid of it?" Gregor asked her dumbfounded.

"Yeah…what is wrong with that?" She asked him. He just stared at her.

"You got rid of it?" He asked again. He couldn't handle it. He fell to his knees. How could she get rid of something like that? The first moment when he told her how she felt. When they first kissed. Plus, her picture was of the time he had figured out that he loved her.

As soon as he had fallen she ran over to him. "Of course I didn't. I was only teasing." She admitted to him. "It meant the world to me."

"Where is it?" He asked not thoroughly convinced.

"I keep in a chest in my room. I do not want anyone else to see it except me. Kind of selfish of me."

Gregor pulled out his own picture. "No, it isn't. It really means a lot to me that you kept it. That's not selfish Lux." He said she beamed.

"Let us leave for the dining hall then." Sh said still beaming.

"Hey Luxa. You know what? You're pretty when you smile." That earned him a blush. She was doing a lot of that lately.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

They walked into the royal dining hall holding hands. Gregor had never been happier.

Not many people were sitting at the table. Sitting there was Ripred, Lizzie, Howard, and Vikus. While Vikus smiled when they entered Howard scowled.

Luxa went to sit in her seat. It was obviously meant for her, it was a lot more ordinate than the others. Sitting on each side of her was Howard and Vikus. Gregor went sit on the other side of Vikus, but Luxa stopped him by raising her hand.

"Howard, would you please move, so that the Gregor could sit there?" she asked him. Howard's glare sharpened.

"There is a seat over there if the Overlander must dine with us." Howard said pointing at the chair Gregor was headed for. He hated it when people addressed him as the Overlander. They only did that when they were mad at him. Sure fire way to tell who was pissed, and who wasn't.

"What do you mean 'if he must'? He has just as much right to be here as you, if not more." She said, smoke coming out of her ears.

"More? I am a member of the royal family. He has no right here." Said Howard, getting frustrated.

"You may be of royal descent, but I am to be queen soon. That makes this my table, I invited him, but I did not invite you." She said glaring. Although Gregor didn't remember being invited. He just followed he, and she didn't object.

"That is not how the royal dining hall works" Howard pointed out, meeting her glare with his own.

"It would be wise of you not to insult the future king." Luxa yelled at him. Everyone was silent. It took a minute to sink in. She had referred to him as the future king. That meant she planned to marry him. Gregor was surprised. Not that he didn't want to marry her. If there was anyone he wanted to marry, it was her. What took him back is how easily she said it. Gregor did not like to think so far ahead. And he was scared of being king. Way too much responsibility.

"I'm only going to say this once." Howard said calmly. ""You may not marry an Overlander." Boy did that set her off.

"You have no say in who I want to marry!" She shouted at him. "Come Gregor, let us eat elsewhere." She said grabbing him by the arm. As they walked out of the room, he saw Ripred smirk "Well, girl always did whatever she wanted." With a laugh.

They walked in silence for most of the walk. Gregor didn't know where they were going. Then she finally talked to him. "I'm sorry for what occurred in there." She apologized.

"It's fine Lux, really." He said to her.

"Did I embarrass you?" She asked him.

"No, of course not."

"I saw the way you blushed at the mention of marriage."

"It's not that I was embarrassed it was that I was surprised."

"You do not wish to marry me?"

"Of course I want to marry you. It's just…awkward to think about Lux."

"Why?"

"Because…because your better than me." Where did that come from? He knew it was the reason, but he didn't want to tell her.

"What?" Luxa asked in disbelief.

"You heard me. You're so much better than me at…well, everything. I don't deserve you."

She was silent for a long time. Then she grabbed his hand.

"It does not matter who's better than whom-and I'm not saying anyone is, because we are both equal- because we both love each other. And that is all that matters." She said before kissing him. "And for the record, I would be honored if you were my king."  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The rest of the day was rather boring. All they did was discuss land distribution with the Gnawers. If not for Luxa he would have died. They wouldn't agree with anything the Regalians proposed. Not settling for anything, except everything. But Luxa was there, so he lived. They rolled their eyes together whenever the gnawers said anything stupid. So they rolled their eyes a lot. They made no progress that the time the meeting ended, it was well past time when anyone would be asleep. They had not eaten anything all day. He was reminded of this when his stomach growled as they left the meeting room.

"Oh, I am so sorry Gregor I had not remembered that you had not eaten." She had gotten to eat her breakfast, while Gregor never sat down at the table. "The kitchens are long closed by this time." She looked at him apologetically. "This turned out to be the worst birthday ever, didn't it?" She asked.

"Of course not. If I was at home it would be worse." He said to her.

"No, there would be food and festivities." She said. That was true. But this was also true.

"Yeah, I would eat chalky cake, and get lame presents. I would be forced to go to a party with people I didn't know, and mom would ask me to ask out girls I don't like, and not being able to see the one girl I do like! How fun!" He said sarcastically. She smiled at this.

"I will order the guards to get some food. What would you like?" she asked.

"Anything as long as you're there." He said with a shrug.

They got to Luxa's room, and they ordered food. It was all amazing. Technically being of age, they ordered some wine. Even though she was too young Luxa help him polish a few bottles.

They laughed all night. At around midnight, a very drunken Luxa said something to him.

"Come my knight, now it is time for me to give you my real present." She said seductively.

Best night ever.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Sorry had to! No note needed for that. So a lot of people are reviewing, so if you like my story, follow it, so that you get updates. All I'm gonaa say. **

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Chapter Queston: What were they about to do? Be specific! I want Details!**

**Fly you high**

**-Gamblinman**


	10. Family feud

**Hello people of fanfiction, look who I brought. Chapter Seven, let's make it a party. No one answered chapter six's chapter question. Come on guys I put those up for a reason. To be answered. So answer them. If any of you remember, last chapter ended off spicy, so I won't keep you from this one. **

**R&amp;E**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

It was a sleepless night. No explanation needed. When Gregor woke, he found that maybe he would rather have gotten some sleep, than did what they did. First of all, he was nursing a hangover. A bad one too. With a horrible headache, and he felt like he might puke. He never wanted to see alcohol again. This wasn't the worst of it. Luxa was in a bad mood. When Luxa was in a bad mood, everyone was. She became extremely irritable.

When Gregor woke up, he didn't want to open his eyes. The little amount of light in the room made his head ache worse. As soon as he opened his eyes, hes squeezed them shut again. It wasn't because of the light, he could have handled the minimal light. No, for the split second his eyes were open, it was long enough to see an extremely furious Luxa. He was praying she hadn't seen him.

"_Please don't wake me up, please don't wake me up." _

_ "_Overlander, open your eyes!"

Shit.

Overlander. She had called him Overlander. She only called him that when she was mad. And boy was she mad. Gregor knew better than to contradict her. It would only make things worse.

"Good morning my light." He said in his best loving voice. Maybe if he was really nice…

"Do not try to flatter me Overlander. You will only dig your hole deeper." She said to him, fire in her eyes. Even worse than the flames when he first got here.

"Lux, what's wrong?" he said. He really didn't know what was wrong. He had a clue though.

"You know what is wrong." She said, as if it were obvious.

"Luxa, calm down. No, I don't know, so could you please let me know?" He asked her trying to stay clam himself.

"I am calm." She said, more to herself than him "I am calm." She repeated in a whisper. "Overlander, it is because you used me. I was weak, and you used me."

"Is this about you being drunk?" He asked her.

"Yes. First, you got me drunk, and then while I was drunk you raped me." She spat at him. Rape? Okay, she has a legit reason to be mad.

"Rape? Luxa I didn't rape you." Had he? He had been drunk. But he specifically remembered her asking to. More like making him. This was confusing. Hey you? Reader! What the hell happened to us last night?

"Yes you did. I have the bruise to prove it. This is where you forcefully grabbed my arm last night!" She said, now basically shouting at him. She was pointing at her forearm where there were no marks there. She seemed confused. Gregor rapped her up in his arms. At first she tried to leave, but didn't put up much of a struggle.

"Luxa, that's not what happened." Gregor whispered "I would never do that to you. You know that."

"So, what really happened?" She asked.

"You asked me to. Last night. We were both a little drunk. But I wasn't drunk enough not to be happy." He confided in her.

She glared daggers at him.

"God, not that way Lux, I was happy because of how much you trusted me."

"So, it was not enjoyable?" She asked innocently.

"No-well-I-I" he stuttered.

She laughed at that. "You are really cute when your stutter"

"And you're really pretty when you're angry." He sighed. "but, you're prettier when you're happy."

"I am sorry for being angry My Knight." She sighed.

"Hey, it's fine. I would have been made too." He told her. That was true. Who wanted to get raped? No one, that's who.

"It was just, that was my first…" She started.

"Hey, I understand, no one wants there first time to be forced." He said to her.

"But they also want remember it."

"I remember it."

"Would you explain what happened to me?"

"Ew, no." She laughed at him when he answered her.

We were about to kiss when a guard burst into the room.

He looked not only embarrassed, but angry. Gregor understood why he was embarrassed, but why would the guard be angry? Then it hit him. The guard had feelings for Luxa! Why shouldn't he, she was great, perfect really. But then Gregor got mad. There literally might have been steam coming out of his ears. Luxa was _his. _Then he got embarrassed, he was being possessive. He blushed and looked over at Luxa hoping she wouldn't notice.

Damn!

She wasn't wearing anything. She had hastily pulled the covers up, but that didn't cover everything.

"My queen, the _Overlander's _mother is here." He said, looking away blushing. There it was again. The _Overlander_ never Gregor, always the _Overlander_.

"Okay." Luxa responded trying not to freak out. The guard left the room, wanting to kill Gregor.

"We need to get dressed quickly." She ordered him. He did as he was told.

As thy left the room, Gregor looked over at her. "I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Do not apologize. I asked you to. It is not your fault." She said.

"I think the guard likes you." He told her angrily.

"They all do. I once overheard the royal guards wishing to rape me." She confessed to him, almost afraid to tell him.

"What! I am going to punch each one of their"-

"And when you hear them say it I will let you, but for now, let it go. None of them could ever live up to you anyways my knight." He blushed at that.

They walked into the high hall. They had been informed that his mother had refused to go anywhere without her family.

When they entered the high hall, Gregor flinched. Lizzie and his mom were arguing. Lizzie never raised her voice.

"I don't want to go! I'm staying!" Lizzie insisted.

"No you may not. I am your mother, and your father and boots are in Virginia waiting for you"-

"I don't care. Ripred was more of a parent than you were." Lizzie spat at her. This was a surprise. It took his mom a while to recover. Then she spotted him.

"Come on Gregor we're leaving."

"B-but"-

"No buts about it." He knew he would never be able to argue with his mother. But luckily for him, he had the best arguer in history as his girlfriend.

"He is staying. He does not have to do as he is told. Especially not from you." Luxa said calmly, though she was on the verge of shouting.

"And why is that?" His mom said discusted.

"He is a man now! He is of age! You cannot control him anymore!" She was yelling now.

"And yet you can! You have been controlling him all this time. You little bitch! You probably seduced him to make him do what you want!" She yelled.

"That Is not wrong." A voice behind them said. Gregor turned around to glare at Howard.

"This _loyal _guard informed me that they he caught them in bed this morning having intercourse." He said pointing to the guard next to him.

"Howard! This guard is anything but loyal. He was stalking me before Gregor showed up." Luxa said, screaming at him.

"No he was guarding you. That is his job."

"Someone who has not left her room in two years does not need to be guarded. Nor does a guard have to watch her as she sleeps."

Two years! Basically the whole time he was gone. Why was she at the walls when he came then?

"You watched her as she slept!" Gregor yelled at the guard.

"Gregor you do not need to defend that _slutty whore_. She"-

That was the last straw. Luxa did NOT need to be dragged into this. "LUXA IS NOT A BITCH OR A SLUTTY WHORE! I LOVE HER! THAT IS WHY I CAME DOWN HERE! NOT BECAUSE SHE SEDUCED ME INTO IT! I AM OF AGE NOW, I AM STAYING!" he yelled at her, with two years' worth of frustration.

"What do you mean you are of age? You are only sixteen." She said, unfazed by his outburst.

"The age down here is sixteen, not eighteen." Luxa replied, her voice steely.

His mom pointed a finger at Luxa. "You people are barbarians! You have stolen my family from me." She made an attempt to slap Luxa.

Remember when I said it was the last straw? Well I was wrong. That was. Gregor intercepted his mother, and shoved her. His mother gawked in awe.

Gregor was dead to her. He knew it by the look in her eyes. "Come Lizzie we are leaving."

"But mom"- Lizzie started. But Ripred cut her off. His appearance surprised everyone. No one had known he was there.

"Lizzie, you must go. I know you want to stay, but your place is with your family." Ripred might be the one person who could get through to her. With a tear in her eye, she nodded and got on Zeus. They both left the Underland, leaving Gregor there.

"I am sorry about your family." Gregor turned around to see Luxa with tears in her eyes. "You told her you loved me. That you would stay for me. Why?" She asked. Her tear drops sparkled, making her look like she was glowing.

"You're my family Luxa. I would do anything for you." He pulled her into an embrace.

"Your mother called me a whore." Luxa pointed out. "Am I a whore?" She asked him.

"No, of course not. I would never fall in love with a whore. And she isn't my mother. My mother died of the plague." This was true. After his mom had been cured of the plague, she had changed. She stepped on foot in the Overland, and wanted to move. She would hate the Underland, no matter who was there and what would happen.

This all reminded Gregor of a dream he'd had lately. The night before the falling one. Him and her mother were shouting. They must have been horrible things, but they were so loud they were inaudible. Then his mom slapped Luxa. Unlike now, in the dream, Gregor did not stop her. Then Luxa was angry. _"Why do you side with her?! Why do you let her hurt me?!" _He tried to explain that he hadn't sided with his mother, but she stabbed him. Shocker.

Luxa stepped away from him, no longer crying. His shirt was drenched in tears. She probably didn't have any left. "Let us eat now, yes?" She was calm. Too calm.

"Luxa, why are you so calm? If I were you, I'd still be crying!"

"Gregor, you shouted that you loved me. Loud enough for Regalia to know! Your love is all I need. As long say you say I'm not a whore, than I believe you." She said with a smile.

Wow did all of Regalia hear it? Gregor blushed. He didn't think he said it that loud…

Gregor ran, and jumped to the edge of the high hall, where flyers took off. You could see most of Regalia here. "Gregor what are you doing?" Luxa asked worried. Why shouldn't she be? He was on the edge.

"Regalia aren't good enough. I want all of Underland to hear." He said. Cheesy and cliché, but still good. "I AM IN LOVE WITH LUXA!" He shouted for all of the Underland to hear. He repeated it. A lot.

"Gregor, I think you made your point." Luxa said Giggling

"Yes, that is enough. You are too old to be doing this." Howard said behind them. He had been watching them all along.

"Come, _my love, _we must go eat." When she said 'my love', she did it to piss off Howard. It worked. "And you may not attend. You are banned from the royal dining hall." He said to Howard.

"Banned? I cannot be banned." Howard snarled.

"Yes for treason against the queen and future king." She told him before walking off. True to her word, when Howard attempted to dine with them, the guards stopped him.

Gregor had gotten light headed when she said future king. And my love. Man was she forward about it.

That was one of the reasons why he loved her.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

** So I just broke a lot of rules. Especially about Howard, and Grace. I know, but I had to make the plot move on. Contrary to what you believe, the whole thing is not purely Gluxa. However if you are not a Gluxa fan, I would not advise reading. Oh, and the sex thing was there for plot, not just my amusement (although it was there for that too****).**

**Fly you high**

**-Gamblinman**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Question: What forshadowing did I put in here? This shouldn't be hard to answer.**

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP


	11. His cute little snores

**Hey everyone, I'm back. Just got back from the worst vacation of my life. Not a relaxing trip at all. Bu, anyways, I'm back, and with chapter…7? Or 8? Can't remember. I'm sorry, you were all praising me for my fast updates, and then I take forever to update. If it makes you feel any better, I ran to the PC as soon as I got home. I didn't even pack (that'll come back to bite me in the butt). So to make up for it, I promise you an XL chapter. So, a lot of people answered last chapter's question, and none of them were wrong, since it was an opinion. I honestly didn't think about some possibilities. I may actually use some of them. But no one said what I had in mind. Look at the title people. **

** R&amp;E**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

The dining hall was quiet that day. Everyone looked at him with a different aspect. From a different position.

Vikus looked at him curiously, rubbing his beard, as if expecting him to break down any second. Gregor couldn't blame him. The fight Gregor had with his mom would have shaken the old Gregor. But he was different now. He was stronger and bolder. Luxa had made him that way. He would do anything to defend her, no matter how strong and bold he had to be.

Then there was Narissa. She didn't see anything different about him. He was still just plain old Gregor. Gregor felt bad that he hadn't went to see her before, but when he tried to apologize she didn't let him, because she had been ill, and he would not have been able to see her anyways. "Besides, you were busy reuniting with the queen," she had said with a smirk. Gregor remembered that she was supposedly able to see the future and the past. He just hoped that she had not seen how they had reunited. Or how they had celebrated his birthday. But, by the smirk on her face, she had seen all of it. Everything.

And while on the subject, Luxa looked at him strangely too. As if she admired him more. She looked at him, in an even more loving way. It had probably been due to the fact that he had shouted that he loved her at the top of his lungs, as loud as he could. And every word if it was true. He wouldn't take back a word. He really loved her.

Ripred looked at him, as if looking for something. His eye wandered and kept checking him out. Searching him out. Looking at him up and down, and left and right, and this way and that. Gregor didn't know why Ripred was looking at him like that, but he sure knew he didn't like it. Luckily a sudden outburst from Howard's part took Ripred's eyes off of Gregor.

He burst into the dining hall, on fire. Not the hot, burning 'help, I'm on fire, someone put me out' kind of on fire. No, it was the 'I'm gonna kill someone, and it's gonna be you' on fire. And it was directed toward little old moi.

He slammed the door open, panting (with anger, not exercise) and pointed one of his fingers at me. "You! What do you think you have"- But Luxa decided not to let him talk anymore, because she cut him off right there.

"No, what do you think you are doing. I told you are banished from the dining hall for treason. You are not allowed in here, and you are lucky I did not banish you from Regalia. I suggest you leave," She said to him, her voice full of anger.

"Luxa!" Vikus shouted at her "Did you really banish Howard from the dining hall?" He asked her in confusion. His speech was still a little garbled by his previous stroke, caused when he had heard about his wife Stellovet's death, but he was lucky he could talk at all.

"Yes, I did." She replied back to him, trying to stay calm. She was not angry with Vikus, and didn't have any reason to be mad at him. She didn't want to yell at him.

"Why would you do this?" He questioned her, clearly disappointed in her.

"He committed treason. He tried to get rid of Gregor, the future king of Regalia (He blushed when she said that) and he sent a guard to spy on us." She said, no longer calm, trying to be calm, or caring if she were calm. That last part, he hadn't known. Howard and the guards had been in cahoots this whole time? How many other guards did he control?

"I was simply trying to keep her safe. Although, that matters not. There is unrest in the Underland. It all started, because of this incompetent Overlander." He said, trying not to be of blame for anything.

"His name is Gregor, and what could he have possibly done?" Luxa growled. Only SHE was allowed to call him the Overlander when she was mad.

"He yelled, no, announced that he loved you." He said to Luxa, even though he was accusing Gregor.

Gregor, who had remained silent until now, since he didn't want to intrude on a family matter, got mad. "And that's a problem? It's obvious enough; I didn't need to yell it for them to know. And I don't think it's against the law to tell the truth. So how could saying that I loved Luxa, because I do, have caused unrest in the Underland?" He asked through gritted teeth. Everyone was shocked into silence. Mostly because Gregor had never ranted like that. But also because of what he said. Gregor had confessed a lot that day. He looked over to Luxa and saw her crying, silent tears rolling down her face. Gregor felt bad. Is it because he yelled? He was not known to yell like that. Was it because of what he said? Is it because of how easily he said it? Should it have been harder for him to say?

"Luxa, I'm sorr"- He tried to apologize, but she stopped him by pressing her lips up against his. Now he understood. They had been tears of joy, not sorrow.

All too soon she pulled back, looking him in the eye. "I love you too." She said before leaning back in. He could have stayed like that forever.

"Ew, their love's smell reeks." He said hi nose twitching, before looking back at them. He saw them unfazed, still kissing and sighed. "Well, I guess I have to be the one to talk now. Yay, how exciting" He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "So, Mr. 'My cousin may not be happy and marry her first love' do you have any proof of this?" He asked Howard, still grossed out at Gregor and Luxa, who needed to stop soon, or they would pass out from lack of oxygen.

"Well, no. However it does not take a seer to see that it will happen." He exclaimed pointing at Narissa, who shrugged at what he said. "The other Underlanders will not be happy to hear that 'the warrior' is siding with the Regalians." What he said was not false.

"Well what would you have him do?" Luxa asked, having finally separated from a disappointed looking Gregor.

"Take it back. Deny it. Prove it false." Howard put it simply. Now Gregor's blood was getting boiled.

"You want me to lie about my feelings? Say I don't love her? Well let me tell you, that's not gonna be easy for them to believe, or me to prove. Not even possible for me to prove actually." He said, glaring daggers at Howard. If looks could kill, Howard would be dead a thousand times over just with one look from Gregor.

"Oh, Gregor!" Luxa sighed before gracing the collar of his shirt, and pulling him in for another kiss, which went unbroken this time.

"Besides," Ripred started, flinching at Gregor and Luxa's PDA "There could be some benefits to this, seeing as they all respect their 'Warrior'. It may make them more likely to be our allies." Ripred explained.

"YOU ARE ALL FOOLISH IF YOU BELIEVE"- Howard started before being cut off by a loud thump. Everyone looked over to Gregor and Luxa's seats to see Gregor passed out on the floor. From lack of oxygen, or overwhelmed with kisses, they did not know.

Luxa helped him to his chair where he mumbled something like "Really good kisser" before slumping up against Luxa, his head on her shoulder passed out again. She sighed, but left him be, since it would probably be hard to get him up. She tried really hard not t oblush at his comment, or that his head was on her shoulder. The fact that she just now noticed how cute he was when he slept didn't help. She ended up blushing even harder.

"If there is no proof that what you believe is true, and Ripred says it may not be a problem, then I have to ask you to leave." Vikus said, breaking the silence. He was tired of his grandson right now, and wanted him to leave.

"But what he said is not true, and I belon"- Vikus cut him off before Luxa could. Which is probably smart, because she would have stood up to argue, and Gregor would have fallen and gotten a concussion.

"Luxa banned you from this room, and she is the queen. What she says happens." Vikus pointed out to him. Kuxa noted that for the next time the council chewed her out for not marrying yet…

"Besides, how do you know how a rat thinks, better than a rat himself." Ripred said laughing. Unlike everyone else, he had foreseen Howard's actions and reactions to Gregor's return, and found it highly amusing.

"Guards." Luxa called out quietly so as not to wake up Gregor (he really is cute when he sleeps) and the guards come in to check and see if everything is alright. "Get this er…douchebag? Out of here." She told them trying to to remember a phrase Gregor had taught her earlir. Even though Gregor didn't think so, she really did try to impress him. When the guards, who didn't know what a douchebag was, looked around in confusion Ripred laughed. He was the only other one that knew what it meant, and laughed as the others looked confused. Luxa sighed out of exasperation, and pointed at Howard. They understood (only enough to know that she wanted him out of the dining hall, not what a douchebag was) grabbed Howard and dragged him out. Ripred only laughed more when he saw the look of horror in Howard's face, thinking that a douchebag was some terrible insult (witch it kinda was).

When Howard was gone, the only sound in the room for a while was Gregor slightly snoring, and Ripred still laughing. Luxa resisted the urge to laugh, so she wouldn't wake up the still sleeping Gregor. Even his snores where kinda cute. They were small, but they were still there. Unlike Luxa who had huge rattling snores, Gregor's were smooth complete and quiet. Gregor insisted her snores where cute, but Luxa just saw them as another ugly thing about her. According to Gregor, everything about her was cute, no not just cute, but beautiful. Luxa didn't believe him.

Soon Ripred stopped laughing, and the room was silent. Then the silence was interrupted by Gregor's moans. He was violently shaking, and his breaths were sharp and short, as if it was hard for him to breathe. His fists were clenched, and a bloodless white, as if there were no blood flowing through them. His brow was creased, not like when he was upset or thinking, but like he was scared. All of these things added up to one thing.

"Oh no, he's having another nightmare." Luxa whispered. She knew what to do. She was the only one who could fix this. All she had to do was hold him, and whisper in his ear to him, and he would wake up. However Ripred had other ideas of how to wake him up. He leapt on the table, and tried to shake him awake with his tail.

"Oh, no Ripred stop!" Luxa tried, but couldn't get through to him. He kept trying to shake him awake, and no matter how hard she tried, Luxa couldn't scream loud enough to stop him.

"Enough Ripred!" A voice commanded. It was commanding, even more so than Luxa's. It wasn't Vikus, who was just as confused as she was, and no one else had walked in. That left one thing. "Ripred shaking him will do no good. Luxa is the only one who can wake him at this point. Back off." Narissa ordered. In surprise Ripred climbed off of the table. While everyone else stared at Narissa in confusion, Luxa brought him into his arms, and the shaking was less violent.

"Shh,shh, it'll all be fine. I'm here don't worry." She whispered in his ear. Hopefully this would work again. It always did in the past.

"No, Luxa don't do it." He mumbled in his sleep. She knew what part was coming up. The only part that never changed. And sure enough he jerked awake and his hand went up to his heart. When he saw where he was, he calmed down and melted back into Luxa's arms. His breathing started to slow. Soon he was spacing out in Luxa's arms. With each dream he had, the more shaken up he got. He wouldn't calm down unless she was there with him.

When he was calm enough Luxa asked him about the dream. "So, di I stab you again?" She asked him. He nodded. "Was it randomly, or did I have reason to?" She asked him. It should help if he talked to her about the dream. Probably. Hopefully.

"A little bit of both. You had a reason to, but it wasn't a good one." He said his Voice shaking. He hadn't been like this before, so it was getting worse.

"Well, what happened?" She asked hesitantly. She didn't want him to have a panic attack. Then she would have to calm him down again. Not that she didn't care, she was flattered that she was the only one who could calm him down, but she didn't like seeing him is that state. He was scared, and he never got scared around her. Not just scared, terrified. She couldn't stand having to see him like that.

"I was standing near the high hall, when I saw Howard running, and jumped onto a random flyer. Then he took off. I tried to stop him, but when I grabbed his shoulder; he shrugged my hand off and punched me. Then he took off. When you came by, you were mad at me for letting him leave; you said you cared about him more than me. You then stabbed me." He summarized. He was close to tears. He had not cried for a while, and Luxa didn't want to break that streak. She had to calm him down. She didn't want to see him cry. That would make her cry.

"Hey, it is all right, it was just a dream. Nothing about it was real.

Howard would not leave, he would not punch you, and I care about you mare than anyone else Gregor. You know that. And I would never, ever stab you." She reassured him. He gave a small smile he was so cute when he smiled.

"Thanks Luxa." He said. He meant a lot of things when he thanked her. More than just thanks for helping me. Thanks for loving me, caring about me, and not leaving me. She smiled too. His smiles where contagious. She bent down a placed a kiss on the top of his head. He blushed. That was rare. Usually she was the one blushing. Their moment was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Get a room." Ripred snarled. They had forgotten they were there. Gregor never left Luxa's embrace though. It would take him a while to recover.

"Does this happen often?" Narissa asked Luxa. She had not been herself today.

"Yes most nights" Luxa replied. "Luxa, why did you stop Ripred?" Luxa asked her. She honestly had no clue. Narissa had never taken control of a situation before.

"I don't know. I just had a vision, of you two, during him having a nightmare. I knew only you could wake him" She explained. She then slumped down in her chair. She was not the strongest, and after today's events, no one blamed her for slumping.

"I think he just pretends to have nightmares, to get attention from Luxa." Ripred snarled. Luxa laughed.

"He already has that Ripred, my undivided attention. And he is terrible at acting." She said, unable to control herself. She looked down to apologize to Gregor to find him totally out of it. He was just gazing into the distance and drooling a little on her chest. He was still in the same curled up position as before, in her arms. "Hey, are you okay." She asked him with concern in her voice. He shook his head.

"I have a feeling that something is about to happen." He said to her. Luxa was about to tell him that it would all be fine when a guard burst into the room.

"My queen, we have just discovered that Howard has left on the back of a flyer, from the high hall" He exclaimed. Luxa was dumbstruck. Then she realized it. Gregor's dreams, freaking out, having a bad feeling. She looked to Narissa and met her knowing gaze.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**So, cliff hanger. So, that was about 1000 more words than usual. Hope you liked it. I have to apologize to GregorX he had reviewed while I was writing the last chapter, so no one did not review (that's a confusing sentence.) So, spring break is over on Monday, so I may not be able to update quite as fast. Oh, and what did you guys think of Luxa calling Howard a douchebag? I enjoyed putting that in there, and I hope I made you laugh.**

**Fly you high**

**-Gamblinman**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP **

**Question" What knowing look? What's going on? What's up with the greams? **


	12. Luxa's list of 'I'm sorry' 's to say

**Hey guys, Gamblinman here. A little discouraged that no one reviewed last night. No one answered the question unless they review while I type this. It is currently 5:00 so if you review after then, you won't get a special shout out. I have school again on Monday, so I have to type this fast. I'm gonna try for longer chapters, at least over 3000, which is what last chapter's length was. Gonna try something new. I'm going to use Luxa's point of view. I already kind of did that, with him being passed out last chapter, but I'm making this official. Alright this is chapter 8, so read and enjoy!**

**R&amp;E**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Luxa was scared and confused. This couldn't be happening! Why her, why her? Actually, why him? She didn't want this to happen to him! He didn't deserve this; he didn't need to be dragged into something like this again! He's already gone through so much with the Bane; he didn't need to go through anything like that ever again. He barely escaped the prophecy of time sane, this won't end well. She didn't want to sound selfish, but she didn't want to live a life without him… it would be even worse than before. She didn't tell Gregor what it had been like for her when he had left. He didn't ask, so she never told him. And she didn't want him to know. Not only would it have been embarrassing, but she didn't want him to think he was a burden.

After he left, she tried to move on. That was one reason she didn't tell him. She didn't want him to know she had tried to get over him. He had not gotten over her, hadn't went out with anyone else, like a faithful lover. Not that she went on any dates. She needed more time, years, maybe life. She didn't know. But she tried to live as if he had never fallen. She went to training, took care of Hazard, and talked to people. But there was one problem with that. She couldn't really talk to anyone. She had no Gregor, and she hadn't realized that he was the only one she really ever confided in. After Henry betrayed her, and died, she never talked honestly to anyone.

But then Gregor came along. He had changed. He wasn't the annoying, scared, inconsiderate boy he was before. The trips to the Underland really changed him. Once he fell the second time, she noticed it. He was braver, bolder, willing to risk his life for the Underland. For the first trip, he only stayed to find his dad. But during the second prophecy, the prophecy of Bane, he went, just to help the Regalians. And on that trip they really had connected. For once she opened up to someone besides Henry. He kind of took Henry's place. But he was different from Henry. He was more caring, he actually wanted to help out, not just to help himself, but for others. And Gregor actually cared about her. He didn't try to use her, or kill her to get power.

Then she got lost in the labyrinth. She didn't admit it, but she was scared. She sent off Temp and Boots to get to safety, and didn't know what she had gotten herself into. It was only her ad Aurora against hundreds of rats. But then Twitchtip came in. She helped out. They fought together. But they couldn't hold them all back. Luxa hadn't realized it, but Twitchtip sure had. She told Luxa and Aurora to run while she held them off. She had gotten kind of attached to the rat. She was upset when she died.

When she saw Gregor in the jungle with rats, they were back to square one. She hated him. There had been rumors that Gregor had let the Bane live, and sided with the rats. At first she didn't believe the rumors, but she did when she saw him in the jungle with the rats. She felt betrayed. Someone had finally filled the void in her chest. Someone had finally let her open up to them. Someone was actually close to her. Even more so than Henry. Gregor had done exactly what Henry had done. Betrayed her to the rats. She felt more than betrayed. She felt so bad she didn't even try to save him. She still hadn't apologized about that. At some point she would apologize for everything she had ever done. Later. Soon she realized that he wasn't evil, and forgave him. Kinda. She didn't really forgive him until a little later.

Then there was the time she had gone to save the Nibblers. She was mad that he had contradicted her. Mad that she had started a war. At the time she thought he was just trying to wimp out. But she had forgotten that the wimpy Gregor was gone. The new Gregor was smart. Smarter than her, but don't tell him that. He wasn't a wimp; he just knew the consequences of war better than her. It was more than death. About more than the warriors who died, but about the warriors who survived and lost their minds. She also needed to say sorry about that too.

Then there was the prophecy of time. He was going to die. But he hadn't left for the Overland. He stayed in the Underland. He was loyal to Regalia, or so she thought at the time. As it turns out, he was loyal to her, not Regalia. They both thought he was going to die. So they both admitted her feelings. She had to say, she was surprised when she found out that she had feelings for him. But then it made sense. When she thought about it, she would rather have no one else by her side. But then he betrayed her. Wouldn't let her fight with him. Made her go to the dungeon. While she was there, she learned that he had been in that very same cell before she had. She hadn't even noticed his absence. Another sorry to say. While in that cell, she figured out why he hadn't let her come. He didn't want her to see him die. His only sign of weakness. And she loved him for it. At the time she thought she was crazy for thinking that, but now she liked being able to say she loved him. The letter his sister gave her only confirmed her suspicions. That was the first time she truly embraced the thought of loving him. Before, she had a small crush on him. Not a school girl crush, but a queen crush. There's a difference.

Go look it up!

She only told him she loved him because she didn't want him to die feeling disappointed. Afterwards she truly loved him. She cried in the cell, at the thought of him dying. Then he came back to her. More than Henry had ever done. He had betrayed her and didn't even come back to apologize. She felt guilty. Gregor hadn't truly betrayed her when he put her in the cell. He had even apologized, when he didn't need to. She had never apologized. For what she said to him. When she was being carried away. She had called him as bad as Henry. She had said she didn't care anymore. That was on the top of her 'I should say sorry' list.

When he left her she felt berated but not really. He didn't want to be apart either.

She tried to move on, but she had no one to truly talk to. That made everything even more difficult. She ended up locked in her room after half of a week. She never left her room. She had a personal water fountain in her room. She would have to show Gregor someday. She had meals delivered to her room. She could order the guards to do what she wanted. That's when she heard them talk about her. She realized Gregor wasn't there to protect her anymore. Then that guard started hitting on her. She yelled at him, but that only made him try harder. He didn't stop until Gregor came. The day Gregor came, Vikus literally dragged her out of her room. Told her that's not how a queen acts. Especially not over a boy. He dragged her on a walk on the palace walls. That's when she reunited with him. She had punched him. Twice. She tried to make up for it with a kiss. Probably didn't work. She had already apologized, but might as well add that to the list as well. After that, she was happy again. Even when they fought. Even when she thought he raped her. To be honest, Gregor was the only one she may EVENTUALLY forgive for doing that. Damn, why can't I remember that night? Wish I could. Probably due to the fact that I drank twice as much as him. Last thing she remembered was her dragging him to the bed. What if she forced him into it? Damn, another thing for the list.

She couldn't go through what she went through during those two years for a life time. She couldn't live without it. I know that sounds selfish, but I'm a selfish queen damn it!

All of those thoughts went through her head during a split second while she met Narissa's gaze. They were both thinking the exact same thing. And Luxa hated knowing that it's true. She would soon lose him. One way or another. But she couldn't deal with this right now. She had to find Howard. She could cry later.

"What direction was he heading in?" She asked the guard, no emotion in her voice. She may feel like crying, but after what she's gone through, Luxa was very good at hiding her emotions. Gregor was the only one who could see through her. And he did. She shot him a look that told him later. He got the message and looked over to the guard.

"Toward the dead lands my liege." The guard responded. Gregor nodded. This was not the same guard, so I guess he wasn't too upset with him, but was still a little upset about the them wanting to ram Luxa thing.

This answered Luxa's asked and unasked question. He wasn't going to the Fount. He wasn't going home, so he wasn't just leaving to blow off steam. Unlike Luxa and Gregor, Howard wouldn't run off to a random area of the Underland to calm down. He would only be in Regalia or the Fount. He wouldn't run off to who knows where for no reason. Gregor seemed to have the same suspicion as her.

"We need to send a search party." He said to Luxa, trying to stand up, and get off of her lap. He was embarrassed about being caught in her lap. He was still unstable, but he refused her help as he stood up. Normally she didn't like being ordered around, but with the situation, and him being right, she just nodded.

"Yes, you are right. We must search for him." She said, agreeing with him. She ran through a list of possibilities in her head. There were too many.

"How many should we send out your majesty?" He asked, hoping for a chance impress her. Luckily Gregor didn't notice that. God, sometimes he was so oblivious. Now it was a good thing.

Knowing Howard she responded "Only me and Gregor." She knew that Howard would only talk to her, and she only trusted Gregor to protect her. Anyone else could easily be brought down, if it came to combat. Knowing her luck, it probably would.

"Are you sure, my liege? It may be more prudent if"- he started before a glare from Gregor cut him off.

"Prudent? Are you really asking your queen if HER idea is prudent?" Gregor asked him, still shaking from his nightmare, but trying to stay standing to look the guard in the eye. He may collapse any moment. Luxa considered making him stay here. But he would only run after her, getting himself in more trouble. No, he was safest under her watchful eye.

"Gregor, stand down," She softly commanded him, trying not to upset him. He didn't sit down, but he stopped speaking at least. That was a start. "Yes, I am sure. Now leave." She ordered the guard, using a louder, tougher voice than she used with Gregor. This guard did not deserve her sympathy. The guard nodded sadly and left. There goes his chance to impress his queen.

Gregor started to walk out the door, but looked like he was about to fall, so Luxa grabbed his hand, and led him out of the dining hall. As the door closed the only one in the room that didn't look dumbfounded was Narissa.

As Gregor and Luxa walked down the hall, Gregor dropped her hand. She felt a pang in her heart. It was just an accident right? He needed her to help steady him. And Luxa did kind if want to hold his hand as they tried to hurry down the hall. She tried again, flashing him a smile, but he refused her hand. Now she felt really sad. Unstable or not, Gregor never refused her acts of intimacy. "Gregor is something wrong?" She asked, hoping there was a good reason for her him not to hold her hand.

"No." He replied flatly. Although he hadn't yelled, she cringed at the words.

"Why will you not old my hand then?" She asked him, trying not to look sad. He didn't even notice.

"I do not need your help." He replied, but failed to prove it when he tripped and feel on the floor, unable to get up. Luxa put on a fake smile and leaned down to help him.

"I was not trying to help you; I just wanted to hold my boyfriend's hand. Is that wrong?" She asked, trying not to let her eyes deceive her words.

Gregor groaned. "That isn't true. Your cousin is gone, and if it weren't for me, you would be running down the halls looking for a flyer right now." He replied, swatting her hand away. He still couldn't get up.

Luxa had no way to respond to that. It was probably true, but she had already said that she would put Gregor before Howard.

"No, I love you more than Howard. He may return, but if you get hurt you may not recover." She said only half lying. In truth she wanted him to be with her for however much longer they had. She just couldn't push the thought of his predicament out of her head. She cried. She hoped that Gregor understood.

"Hey, Lux. If it really means that much to you, I can hold your hand." He said to her. He was so clueless. She had to spell it out for him.

"Gregor, do you think it was just a coincidence that Howard left after you dreamed about him leaving?" She asked him trying not to get cross at him. She failed. His eyes looked hurt when she got mad at him. His emotions were broken today.

Gregor's eyes then turned wide. She once again saw that rare fear in his eyes as his lip quivered. Oh no. He'd better not cry. Out of the two of them he was the strong one. Don't tell him I said that.

"Of course I don't Luxa. I'm not that stupid! Luxa something is going on. And I don't understand Luxa! I-I'm scared Luxa. For the first time ever, I'm scared for myself!" He admitted to her. Luxa was surprised. It appears she wasn't the only selfish one here. But that wasn't right. He was never scared for himself. He always cared about others more than himself. That's what made it hard to admit. This must be really bad if he was scared for himself.

She knelt down even farther next to him and wrapped her arms around him. Today was so backward. First he was scared, then she wrapped her arms around him. Normally it would be the other way around on both accounts.

They laid like that for a while silently crying together until Gregor spoke up. "Uh, Lux? We're forgetting something. "Gregor reminded her. She sat right up. Damn, she had forgotten about Howard. She stood up and started to run down the hall.

"Come on Gregor!" She called back to him. How could she have forgotten? She remembered when she looked back. Gregor was on the ground sweating like a pig, trying to get up. Luxa wanted to go lay down with him, but then mentally slapped herself. That's what got them into this mess.

She ran over to him, and tried to get him up. Damn it why did he have to be so damn fat. He was trying to help, but he was too weak. They kept trying, but it was no use.

"Go without me Luxa." Gregor told her. No way! She wasn't letting him out of her sight!

"No. I can't." She simply told him.

"But"- He started, but you can't argue with Luxa.

"Gregor who else would protect me?" She asked him.

"I can't protect you like this Luxa. Aurora can do that. Or take some guards with you." Gregor suggested. A manipulative grin slowly started to spread on Luxa's face. He hadn't realized it, but he had just given her the perfect leverage over him.

"Oh, you want me to be with the guards me Gregor? All alone?" She asked him. She knew this would work. One of Gregor's few flaws was jealousy, and right now it wasn't much of a flaw.

"I'll go with you." Gregor mumbled. Mission accomplished.

"I thought so." Luxa said to him. She then bent down and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She then took off running down the hall and yelled "Be back soon!" Behind her back, leaving Gregor lying down wanting more.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

**Gregor's POV**

Soon Gregor could feel a slight breeze blowing through his hair. Then he realized Luxa's plan. He had the sense to spread his legs and bend his knees before a giant golf flyer picked him up and threw him in the air. He landed with a thump on Aurora's back, and heard a deafening crunch as something very important to him was crushed.

Gregor hadn't realized that he had been screaming but he stopped when he was on Aurora's back, behind Luxa, and started to feel stroke his groin, which now hurt like hell.

"Ow! Luxa what we"- He started to yell before she stopped him with her lips. When they separated he was dazed. "You can do it again if you're gonna apologize like that." He told her. She only giggled. She had a very pretty giggle, and truth be told, he would do it again to hear her giggle like that.

"I am sorry." She said between giggles, even though she was obviously not by her reaction.

"You should be," Gregor told her "Because you just broke your favorite toy." He got the reaction he wanted when she giggled and said:

"Well, then I guess I had better fix it tonight, shouldn't I?" She asked him. She purposely scooted back closer to him, so that they were touching. "Although from the feel of it, it is not broken." She said, as she felt him harden.

"You had better check just to make sure." He told her, still hoping. Aurora let out a rare bat groan, as she listened to the conversation. Luxa grew red because the conversation was not meant for other's ears. Gregor only laughed. Luxa glared at him, still blushing, and Gregor hoped that tonight was still a possibility.

"I'm sorry Aurora," Gregor apologized "I forgot you were here. How do you fare?" He asked her.

"Well, not too well considering Luxa had been spending all her time with you. At first I did not know what you two could possibly be doing to be so busy, however now I realize it" She said to him. Luxa's ears turned red, which only confirmed what Aurora was getting at. She let off a rare bat laugh.

Gregor had forgotten what they were supposed to be doing until he spotted something with echolocation. "Wait, Aurora land over there." He said pointing to a narrow strip of land crossing a chasm. They landed, and the others saw what he had echolocated.

"It is one of Howard's shoes." Luxa pointed out before picking it up. "With how this strip of land works he could have went one of two ways." She said pointing to each direction the land strip went.

"I'll take this direction." Gregor said pointing the direction that led away from Regalia.

"Gregor are you sure? Have you recovered enough?" She asked him, and he didn't need echolocation to see the concern in her face (due to the fact that she was carrying a torch) or the concern in her voice.

Gregor chuckled "If I have recovered enough to land on Aurora's back like that, then I can walk, and call out a name on my own." He joked.

Luxa wasn't laughing. "I will send Aurora with you." She said, trying to compromise.

"No," Gregor refused "Aurora needs to scout the air in case Howard is still on his Flyer." Gregor told them. Luxa wanted to argue, but he was not wrong. "I'll be fine, it's just Howard." He reassured her.

"Fine," She replied "However, if you get hurt, do not expect me to be in bed with you tonight." She replied. That was the one thing she could say to make Gregor act careful.

"Fine, I'll comply with your blackmail." Gregor told her before walking off. However before he could get too far Luxa grabbed him by the shoulder.

"I love you." She said to him with a small smile. He was expecting a kiss, but he was okay with a smile.

"I love you too." He replied to her with a huge goofy grin on his face. She giggled at his grin, but said nothing before turning around and leaving.

Gregor walked off, thinking of Luxa. He still had the huge grin on his face. He always had the grin on his face when she told him she loved him. "_What a great girlfriend I have" _He thought to himself. He was way too wrapped up in his thoughts. He wasn't even looking for Howard anymore. That was his mistake. He couldn't defend himself when Howard jumped out of the shadows and pushed him over the edge and into the chasm, probably to his death.


	13. Crap did it again guys

**Crap I did it again guys. Sorry, I really need to break this habit. This is the third time I've forgotten to put in an author's note at the end. Maybe I'll finally stop after this time. Maybe not. Okay so I would like to thank everyone who has ever reviewed. Special shout out to: Pyro158, ,GregorX,strangewaraxe,and some guests. Also thanks to those who have favorited and followed, but I have no clue who you are, but thanks anyways.**

**Fly you high**

**-Gamblinman**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP **

**Question: Will Gregor survive the fall? Wll someone save him?**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Second question: If he survives will Gregor get Laid tonight? Just curious. **


	14. Angel's Kisses

**Hello everybody and I'm here with chapter nine. Jut warning ya today was the first day back from spring break, and I'm exhausted. During PE we're conditioning. We had to see how many laps we could run in an hour. Anyone who got under 8 was bumped down to the fitness for life class. That's a class for retarded kids, and fat people who can't be in regular PE. When he told us that, he looked right at me. Wow, thanks for having faith in me. I got 8 laps, and I'm fine. Bitch. So, I'm tired and this won't be my best chapter. So, Strangewareaxe got it right. He was smart and said an answer that wouldn't be wrong either way. I should have thought of that. Wrong on the execution though. Royalty can't be executed, and I need Howard for plot. Now let's get to the chapter. **

**R&amp;E**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Falling, falling, falling. Down a deep, deep, deep, whole. Chasm actually. A very dark chasm. So dark that I couldn't see anything, not even my hand in front of my face. I was actually in shock. Did HOWARD just do that? Howard? The doctor who couldn't harm a fly without feeling any remorse at all. Did he rally just push him off of a cliff. To die? No, surely it was an accident. Surely he would zip down here any second to save me. Howard was basically family. Wait, scratch that. Luxa was my only family. I told her that. Promised it actually.

Not to mention how odd Howard has been acting lately. What was his deal? It seems like he was doing everything he could, and anything he can, to stop Gregor from being with Luxa. He had once told Gregor that he looked out for her, only because he was like her big brother. I have a feeling that's not what it is now. No, it definitely wasn't that. But what then? What reason would he have to try to keep them apart? If he was a guard or something then I could say it's because he's jealous of me for being with Luxa. But he was Luxa's cousin. And people down here didn't believe in incest. At least, I don't think they do. Heh, I'll have to ask Luxa later. Was he doing it because he was jealous of Luxa?

Gregor cringed at the thought.

I don't think the Underlanders are gay, and even if some of them are, Howard didn't strike him as gay. Well not gay in the sense of liking other dudes. He was definitely gay in the sense that he was a stupid douchebag. So it wasn't that he likes me.

When I got down here he said that I would only distract her from her queenly duties. However, that struck me as the exact opposite of what him being here does. I don't know what she was like before I got here, but she definitely said something about not leaving her room for two years after I left the Underland.

Two years? Two fucking years? That was basically the whole time I was gone. Did she really never leave her room for that long. Part of me is flattered at the thought. The fact that she would act like that, just because of MY absence makes my heart flutter. I don't know what to call this emotion, bit it almost seems like I'm…happy?

Happy? Happy that she didn't have a life? That seemed wrong but it was correct. He wasn't happy that she didn't have a life, but because she cared about him so much that she couldn't go on without still…

I still feel bad about her closing herself to everyone. Did she only open up to him? She had some real trust issues. They would have to work on that.

So no, he wasn't distracting her, at least not enough that she couldn't perform her queenly duties. In fact, she was more productive. That left one thing. One option. An option that makes my heart sink. The one thing that I know Luxa can't handle. She barely handled it the first time.

Betrayal.

Howard had betrayed Luxa for the throne. But how would getting rid of me give him the Regalian crown. I don't have an answer for that.

Of course I could be totally wrong about this. Any second now he could come down and save him. Yes, that's him now. That flash of light is his torch that he's using to see. And that fur is dark red.. Must be whatever flyer he could get to first, since he was in a hurry. He was close enough now that I can see him, and it is indeed him.

But something is wrong. His expression was too harsh. Like he was angry, or frustrated. Maybe he was just mad at himself for accidently pushing me off. Or mad at me for falling. I was hoping one of those is the reason, but I severely doubt that.

As he got there my suspicion was correct, but the harsh look on his face was not out of anger or frustration. Instead it was a sneer of victory. I'd rather not find out what he won at.

Howard save me, please!" I shouted at him. I was desperate, so desperate I was nearly pleading. But he didn't reach out a hand to help me up. In fact he didn't move at all. The red flyer had slowed down to meet the pace I was falling at. Howard just sat on his back, sneering at me.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen." He jeered at me, obviously savoring every moment of my helplessness. "Before you yelled at me. Now you ask for my help. Why should I help you? You have been yelling at me, telling me not to interfere with your relationship. So I won't interfere. I will stay out of your business." He said in mock giving in. Interfere? You've been doing that ever since I got here, and NOW he decides not to interfere? Bad timing bro. Bad timing.

"So you leave me here to die?" I asked him, near shouting, even though that would just make him even angrier.

"Oh, but it is the perfect situation you see. This way It would look like an accident. Everyone would praise me of when I tell of the time when the Warrior stupidly tried to commit suicide, and I tried to dissuade you. But you jumped anyway, and I couldn't reach you in time. Luxa will cry of course, but she won't when I tell her of how much you told me you hated her, when you admitted to me that you did not truly love her. That you were just using her to become queen. Oh, I can see the look of anger on her face." He said with a cackle.

I was furious. Now I know what Luxa feels like when she's angry. She is mad! Now I am mad! I can't contain myself, I have to yell at someone, and Howard just so happens to be the only one here for me to yell at. Shame, I guess I have to yell at him. "Why are you doing this? You would lie to everyone just to make yourself look good? You would kill me just to look like the good guy, and make me look evil?" I wonder what the prize for killing the warrior is. Better not be something good like ice cream. He doesn't deserve ice cream! "Well I'm not gonna let you do that. I'll put up a fight!" I told him. I would fight him just to survive? If I didn't fight I would never see Luxa again. I would fight.

I leaned in close to him to throw a punch at him. Damn, why didn't I bring my sword? I should always have it at my side! Actually, I hadn't had it with me, but I never had any reason to. I never left the palace.

I wish I hadn't come in to punch him. Mt rager sense hadn't kicked in while I was falling. So it was just a punch aimed nowhere in particular. Even if it connected, it would be weak, since I was still recovering.

When my punch went through, I missed (no big shocker there, without my rager sense, I had no sense of coordination whatsoever) and my punch landed maybe a full foot to the right of him. I heard a loud crack and immediately felt a sharp pain in the shoulder I had punched with. I didn't know what happened, but it sure hurt.

When I punched, I launched forward passed him. I went spiraling past him and started spinning. I might've puked if I wasn't so pissed. His flyer flew over to me with ease, I was still spinning, and I was getting dizzy. I couldn't tell how close I was. I tried to use echolocation to find him, but it wasn't working. I don't know why but it could've been that I haven't recovered, or the fall, or the spinning. But all we need to focus on is the fact that it wasn't working.

Now I could tell how close he was. I could hear the flapping of flyer wings, and see him whenever I passed him.

"Good attempt, but it failed." He said to me, laughing. But then he had curiosity in his eyes. "You may not give up though. I may need to fix that." He said before bringing a sword out. A sword! Howard never used swords, and I don't think he even knew how to use one. But he didn't need to know how. It wouldn't need to do much to kill him.

Howard swung his sword up. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see this. This is it. I'm gonna die. I wish I had told Luxa I loved her more. I hope she already knows.

I waited for his sword to come down and envelope me in the sweet secession of death. It never came. Instead I felt a searing pain in my wrist followed by a cackle. "Ooops. Looks like I missed." He said still cackling. Man this guy couldn't even hit the side of a barn with a shovel. "No matter though. You will never survive the fall anyhow." He Sneered. He was right; I would die on the bottom of this chasm.

I looked down at my hand. I couldn't find it. Wow, for a miss, he sure can cut cleanly. It was a straight cut, nice and even. Blood was gushing out of it so fast, I doubt it will clot. I will die of blood loss if the fall didn't kill me first. Hm, this chasm seemed like it never ends.

There was a golden sparkling light. In the golden light was the most beautiful girl I had never seen. It was an angel from heaven, come to save me. But something wasn't right, she was yelling. I wanted to ask her to stop. Such beauty should not be angry. And she was somewhat familiar. She wasn't focusing on me though. She was focusing on Howard. I wanted to ask her to focus on me. I wanted her attention. However, I guess it was a good thing she was not yelling at ne. I was going to pass out. Or die. At this point I would die if I pass out anyway.

Just as my eyes closed, I was enveloped in the golden light.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP Luxa's POV

I was still searching for Howard when I heard it. An ear shattering scream. And I knew who that scream belonged to. It was the same scream he used when he was having a nightmare. It went along with his wide eyes filled with terror. It was a scream she hated hearing.

It was Gregor's scream.

She ran off in the direction of the scream. It was the same direction Gregor had left in. She never should have left him alone. She knew he had not recovered from the nightmare. He was in no position to fight if need be. What if he was attacked by gnawers? Wait, they had made peace with the gnawers. What if they were rouge gnawers? It was possible, not all gnawers approved of the Regalians and the Gnawers making an alliance. Uhg, she shouldn't have left him! I will never let him out of my sight again.

When I got to the spot where the scream had emanated, Gregor was nowhere in sight. However there was a very deep chasm and signs of a struggle on the ground. There were scuff marks on the ground, as if someone had been pushed. That was it! Even weak, Gregor could beat some gnawers in a fight, so they played dirty and pushed him. But then, where were they? They had probably fallen in with him. She had never accused gnawers of being smart.

Without a second stop, she made a loud earsplitting whistle with her mouth, and jumped into the chasm. Not soon after, Aurora was there to scoop me onto her back. "What is wrong?" She asked me in a purr.

"Gregor has been pushed!" I told her, probably screaming with fear. Why was I so scared? I could easily pull him onto Aurora to save him. So why was I so scared?

No more words were needed. Aurora sped up and swooped down, in search of Gregor. With Aurora's speed, they easily made it to him before he hit the bottom. Luckily for him, this was one of the deepest chasms in the Underland. It was actually the deepest part of the Underland, going so deep, there were actually pools of magma on the bottom. But Gregor wasn't alone.

Howard was there. I sighed with relief. Surely he would save Gregor. Of course he had been in an irritable mood lately, but he would still save Gregor.

Or so I thought.

As I was about to c all out to them I saw Howard hack Gregor's hand off. I was speechless. I just watched as Gregor stopped spinning and held his hand in shock. I was shocked too.

I was in shock too. Why would he do that? What reason could he possibly have to cut off his hand? But he wasn't aiming for his hand. I realized he was going for the kill. He was a bad shot though. He missed and cut his hand. Still pretty bad wound though.

I felt anger and rage bubbling up in me. Soon I would have to yell. And I would take it all out on him. On Howard. She would yell at Howard.

"Howard!" I yelled winning his attention. "What are you doing? I asked, screaming loudly.

"I was about to save him!" He answered carefully. He was hoping that I hadn't been there for too long. Well, unfortunately I had.

"Do you have to cut off his hand to save him?" I asked, he looked unhappy that I had seen him doing that.

"He was flailing too much! He would hurt himself." He answered her, hoping I would buy it. For a second, I did. He had been flailing a lot. But then I remembered him not helping him up after cutting his hand off. He hadn't been moving, In fact he had been perfectly still.

"Oh really Howard? Because it has been minutes since he lost his hand, yet you just sat there laughing at him!" I yelled at him. I was really mad now! I needed to yell some more, but what he said next stopped me in my tracks.

"Oh really! You didn't help him either!" He said with a cackle. He pretty much just admitted to trying to kill him. I wanted to yell at him some more, but what he said made me look over at Gregor.

He was passed out!

He had lost too much blood. He would die soon if his wound did not clot. I needed to help him. I reluctantly looked over at Howard, and had Aurora swoop down close to Gregor. I pulled him in and cradled him in my arms. That had happened a lot today. He was ice cold. I needed to get him to the Regalian doctors. "This isn't over." I said to Howard not even looking at him.

"Oh, but it is." He said before he kicked his flyer, and they took off. What happened next was unexpected.

The flyer dropped Howard. He scooped him up in his claws, and slammed his head into the chasm wall. Needless to say Howard passed out.

The flyer slowly flew over to me. "Hello, I am Hades the flyer." He told me without hesitation. Hades. I had heard stories about him. About a large flyer, with a deep voice. A flyer that had betrayed Queen Athena, ruler of the flyers, and was evil.

"People say I am evil. That is not true. Surely you have heard the stories about me." He said to me. I merely nodded, shocked at the information that this bat is supposedly evil. "Let me tell you that the tales are not true. I was framed by another flyer, who was really the one who betrayed Queen Athena. Howard thought I was evil, and took me to trick the warrior." He said to me. That made sense.

"Can you carry him to Regalia?" She asked him pointing to Howard.

"Yes." He said to her. "Would you like me to carry the warrior also?" He asked her, trying to be helpful.

"No, I will take him." I answered back, a little too harshly. He looked hurt. I did not apologize. I would not take my eyes off of Gregor ever again. No matter what it takes.

We soon took off toward Regalia. Hades sure was fast, I give him that.

He was still losing blood. I was soaked in it. I stopped breathing. He couldn't be dead. I felt his heart and started breathing again in relief. He had a heartbeat.

But not for long if he keeps bleeding like this. I neeto do something to stop the bleeding. I ripped the bottom og my shirt off. I then started to tie it around his severed limb. It was soon also caked with blood, even though I had bound it tight. I had ripped my shirt, so now my bellybutton was exposed, and cold. It was nothing though. I didn't feel anything except worry for Gregor. I kissed his brow.

His eyelids fluttered when I kissed him. His eyes shined with curiosity. "Are you an Angel?" He asked. An angel? He thought he was dead. My heart sank.

"No, it is me. Luxa." I said to him, trying to convince him he wasn't dead.

"Luxa?" He wondered. "No, she is far, far away. I nthe land of the living." He said to her. He really thought he was dead. I frowned. "You are beautiful, but you are not as beautiful as she is. Your frowns are similar though." He said wheezing "She frowns too much. She needs to smile more. She is very pretty when she smiles." He said to himself more than her. I gave a small smiled. Even incoherent he was a romantic doof.

I gave him a small kiss. He grinned and said "Kissed by an angel. Must be a blessing." Before passing out again. My smile dropped and I held his good hand.

Damn it Gregor, if you die, I'm gonna kill you PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

**So, that was an emotional chapter. Answers the first question. To answer the second question, it is already night, so no, no sex, unless she does it with him while he's unconscious. Who hates me for making Howard evil? And cutting off Gregor's hand? And possibly killing him? Please review with your opinions even if they are rage reviews. Oh and special shout and a cookie out to whoever can guess what movie I took the angel part from**** PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP **

**Question: Will he survive? **


	15. Gregor's tan by comparasin

**Hello everyone and this is Gamblinman. Had some good questions about last chapter, so here some answers. Yes, it was Gregor's right hand, and he won't be able to fight. Although, there are other reasons he won't be able to also. And, I have no idea what Luxa meant when she said whatever it takes. I may have written it, but I just did it for an intense ending. But, I don't think she meant she would commit suicide. I mean, she probably would if he died, however if he died, you guys would hurt me. I think it was just like when couples say 'I'll crawl to the ends of the earth to save you.' Don't put too much thought into it. Not gonna say what the correct answer was, that would give away the ending. However no one answered the other question, about where I took the whole angel thing from. It was from the Hobbit, the second one, where Kili sees Tauriel and thinks she is an angel. Although, AresTheUnderlander was right. No one needs my cookies, you can go get your own. I wouldn't have given them to you anyways. (Munch!) Sure are tasty though.**

**R&amp;E**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP **

The ride to Regalia wasn't long, but it felt like eons for me. It felt like Aurora had never flown so slowly, although she was probably flying the fastest she ever had. But she wasn't trying hard enough. Didn't she understand that with every second they waste, Gregor comes closer to death? That every second could be his last? No, of course she didn't understand. Only Luxa understood. No one truly ever onderstands. Except for Gregor. Gregor who is lying so motionless in her arms. Who is nearly dead, because his heart beat is incredibly slow. Who was so pale, he was now even paler as me now. Whose breathing was so shallow, he was hardly breathing at all. Whose skin was so cold he felt like he was dead already. Who was extremely vulnerable, and was counting on ME to save him. And I will. He would do anything for me, and now it was my turn to show him how much I love him. I will save him. I am determined to. I am not weak. Now, if only I could stop crying.

That's right, he is, almost dead, and I'M the one crying. Crying over him, while he lies in my arms, his head on my chest. We were both drenched, but now it was hard to tell how much of it was blood, and how much of it was my tears. He looks so small in my arms. So small and weak, even though he was neither. He was the bravest, and stupidest guy I had ever known. IS! I have to stop saying was. He's still alive, and he won't stop being alive.

Brave and stupid. Pretty much sums up Gregor. Willing to do anything to make me happy. He would wake up in the middle of the night, just to get me another blanket because I was shivering in my sleep. Would go get me water if I had the hiccups without a second thought, no matter how far away the nearest water source was. Would probably go kill every gnawer in the Underland if I asked him to. He'd head charge into a raging stinger if I was in danger. Brave and stupid alright.

But the big question is, would I do the same for him? I want to say yes. I want to say that if he asked me to I would do anything for me. But the honest answer is no. If he had the hiccups, I would ask him to leave because the nooise was bothering me. If he was cold in the middle of the night, I would wake him up and tell him to get himself another blanket. If he asked me to, I probably would kill all of the gnawers, but that was for a different reason. That was just because I hate gnawers. And I definitely would NOT charge head first into a fight with a stinger for him. I would probably yell at him that he was stupid, and slap him.

A pang of guilt hit my heart when I realized this. Was I really so stubborn? Yes I am. Gregor had said so himself. It was just a joke, but it was true. He had said "_I like my girls stubborn." _He was right. Or else he wouldn't have put up with me…

But not anymore. From now on I would do anything for him, without a second thought. He wouldn't have to lift a finger when I am around. I will do any and everything for him from now on. I'm a different Luxa now. Too bad it took Gregor almost dying for me to change…

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw a great stone city, shining with torches. Regalia. Never had I been so happy to see the city. Not when I returned from any of the prophecies, or from a normal tiring Queen's errand. No, this was the happiest I had ever been to see the great city. Because now, it ensured Gregor's safety, and life.

We landed at the palace's hospital wing before doing anything else. We went straight to the hospital wing. By then Gregor was so pale, it looked unhealthy. And that was saying something, because that means he's much paler than any Underlander.

The doctors came out immediately to check to see if I was alright. One asked me if I needed assistance. Does it look like I'm hurt? At least, not physically. I simply shook my head and pointed to Gregor, who I was now carrying at this point. I don't know where this sudden bust of strength came from, but I definitely need it to be able to carry Gregor. What's more, I feel like they had completely ignored the fact that I had been carrying him when they asked me if they needed help. Were they blind?

When I pointed to him, they looked sidetracked. As if they didn't want to help him, like someone had warned them. Howard. He had spent a lot of time here, he had probably told them what he thought of him, and they all had believed him. "Queen Luxa, I do not believe we ca'- one extremely bold one said to me. Really? He was in this much pain, yet they could not push their pity differences aside enough to help him. They were really…how did Gregor put it?... pissing me off now.

"Really, because I was under the impression that this was a hospital." I said to them, just about ready to kill them.

"Well, yes, it is bu"- The same bold one from before started.

"Good, that means you can help Gregor then." I said to them more of a statement more than a question, even though she took it that way.

"Well, yes butt"- she started before I cut her off again. If I wasn't so angry at them I would have felt bad for them. But since I was mad, I wasn't sorry for them one bit.

"No butts! You are MY subjects and will put you in the dungeons if you do not help him!" I said yelling at them. They seem to have gotten the message, because they got a stretcher out and put him on it, prepping him for an operation. "And if you don't save him"- My voice faltered "If he dies I'm executing you all!" I yelled after him. This didn't feel like enough. Gregor was always there when I was in the hospital, at least, enough as he could be. But I had more power.

I would look after him during the operation. I walked toward the door, but a nurse stopped me. "You are not allowed in there." She warned me. I was taken aback. She, a nurse, was ordering me, the queen, what to do? That was way too backwards.

"No, I am going in there to watch him during the operation, and if you try to stop me, then you shall be executed." I told her through clenched teeth. Damn, it was good being queen. I can do anything I want. Gregor should really try it sometime.

That really scared the nurse. She unlocked the door and let me inside. What I saw scared me.

Gregor was on the table, surrounded by a pile of blood. Apparently binding his wound had done very little good. The wound had not clotted. The blood had been quickly running out of his hand the whole time, leading him closer to death. It was not a pretty matter to sew up the wound. Apparently, it was really bad. They had to stich it three times just to get it to close. Taken they set up five more sets to keep it closed.

I didn't realize I had been digging my own fingernails into my wrist, but I had. I had cut off all circulation to my hand. If I hadn't stopped I might have ended up like Gregor. Without a hand. When they finally stopped operating nurse cautiously walked over to me.

"We've finally think we can say it will stay closed. There is some bad news though." She said to me carefully, in case I got mad again. My hands unclenched at the words. My nails stopped digging into my skin. He would be okay. They think they have it under control. Wait, think? What do they mean by think? And bad news? What kind of bad news? I wanted to ask her, but I couldn't find my voice. So I merely nodded.

"The bad news is that it might never fully heal and close. We needed to use some special thread to sew it closed. We used it since we don't think we will ever be able to take them out." She said to her, waiting for my harsh yells. Again, I merely nodded. She started to walk out again, but there was something I had to ask. So I found my voice and asked.

"Will he be okay?" I asked her. It was an extremely generic question, but I think she knew what I was asking her.

"Yes he will wake up. But if he is ever fully okay remains to be seen. He also took a major head injury, but it was not to severe. He will be fine." She said, adding that last part in sympathetically. But I still saw through her words. It had been a traumatizing experience. We would be lucky if he stayed sane. On top of that, his concussion could worsen it.

But he would survive. He would wake up. As long as they were together, everything would be okay. She looked up to see the room empty. They had all left, taking the love of her life with them. She was worried. She ran out of the operating room, to see that they had just taken him to a more permanent hospital room. What's more, at the moment only she was allowed to see him. Anyone else would need her permission. Even the doctors won't be allowed to see him. That would be fine, I can be his nurse.

I went into his room and shut the door behind me. I let out a sigh of relief as I saw him. He was noticeably better. You could see some of the color returning to the skin on his face. That was one of the reasons she had found him attractive. His skin was so full of color, unlike the other men in Regalia. It suited him perfectly, just like his colorful personality. He didn't look as small, and he was noticeably breathing better. I wore a small smile knowing he would live. But that smile was wiped off of my face when I saw his hand.

It was a nub. His right hand was completely gone. I just realized what that meant. He would no longer be able to swordfight. No longer be able to loft heavy things. And saddest of all, he would no longer be able to sweep me off of my feet, carry me hold me, hold my hand, cup my cheek, grab my waist when we kissed.

But he could do a lot of those things with his left hand. He could learn to sword fight with his left hand. It would be hard for him to learn, but heel, I was stubborn and he would learn. I could hold his left hand. It would take a while to get familiar to a new set of grooves in his hand, but I could learn, like him. He could cup my cheek with his left hand. He only needed one hand to wrap around my waist when we kissed. As for lifting heavy things, I could do that for him. I would sweep him off of his feet. When we got married I would carry HIM over the threshold. Like I said, I would do everything for HIM now.

But the thought of marriage made me think of one of our earlier conversations. He said he wasn't good enough for me. Not good enough to marry me. Not good enough to be king. I don't know what made him say that. He would be a great ruler, better than me. He would be strict, yet merciful. Kind, yet straight. Caring and compassionate. Like he was to me.

If anything, I didn't deserve HIM. He was so much better than me. He was nicer. Kinder. Gentler. Willing to do anything. Then there was me. I was supposedly better than him. Stubborn, mean, rough Luxa. I was a jerk, yet he was so sweet. We were an odd pair that was for sure. I bent down and kissed his cheek. When my lips met his cheek, a sleepy grin spread on his face, in the middle of his slumber.

I grinned. His stupid little grin was contagious. It also made me happy to see him happy. I loved seeing him happy. I also felt relieved to see him smile again, even If it was a sleepy grin. I thought I would never see his grin again. I kissed his cheek again. It did help that it was romantic that he smiled when I kissed him no matter the situation.

I pulled some of his hair out of his face. It was soaked with blood and caked with dirt. His hair was a mess. I t looked unkempt. It was. It wasn't the only dirty thing about him. He was a mess all over. He severely needed a bath. I would give him a sponge bath later, but for now he needed to sleep.

I was about to hold his hand when I remembered he didn't have a hand to hold anymore. I need to start to hold his left hand. I was so used to grabbing his right hand. Let's change that.

I reached over and grabbed his left hand. It was weird at first, but after a while it felt natural. I smile again, and this time the smile stayed on. I looked at his right hand (guess it's a right stub).

Things would e so different now. The people wouldn't respect him. They would see him as weak. But as long as I'm here, that won't happen. Anyone who so much as laughs at him will be thrown in the dungeon. Besides, he was still the same old Gregor to me.

There was a knock on the door interrupting me from my thoughts. I was about to say come in when I realized that I would technically be giving them clearance. "Yes?" I asked through the door. The door opened a crack, enough to talk through.

Your family would like to see you two." The voice in the other side of the door said. Her family. Hopefully everyone but Howard. "Let them in this once" She said, in vase she didn't want to see them later.

The door opened and Vikus, Hazard, and Narissa. Perfect, no Howard. They came in and gazed at Gregor. Vikus seemed sad, Hazard confused, and Narissa seemed to be knowing.

"So, what happened?" Vikus asked. I told him everything that went on. I was surprised because when I finished, Narissa said everything I had missed.

We all looked over at her strangely. "What?" She asked.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"I saw it as soon as you left." She told me with a shrug. I just passed it, since I wasn't in the mood for her games, although sometimes it was just creepy what she knew. I don't know what to think. Sometimes (like this) I believe her, but at other times, I don't.

"Oh, please. No one believes you." Hazard said bluntly to Narissa. He didn't have a filter. He just said whatever comes to mind.

"Hazard!" I scolded.

"What? It is true. It is not possible to see the future. It is not possible. She is a fraud. And you have no right to scold me. You have been paying no attention to me since Gregor came!" He spat. What had happened to the Hazard she used to know? It's as if everyone around her, everyone important to her has changed. Except for Gregor. Gregor was always the exception. That's why she loved hanging out with him. He still acted like the cute, lovable little teenager he was back then.

What he had said was true enough. i had been spending all of my time with Gregor lately. But in my defense, Hazard had been in lessons most of the time, and had been so busy learning Digger, that he had not had any off time.

"But Hazard," I said trying to say softly "You have been busy." I tried to convince him.

"Go easy on her Hazard." Vikus asked Hazard. I silently thanked him in my head. "A lot has happened lately." He explained.

"Only for her. She was just so happy" he said happy sarcastically "That she spent all of her time with him. And then she was upset that Howard had turned into Henry." I was taken aback. I had totally forgotten about Howard. Had he really turned into Henry? Had he betrayed me like that? I was mad. I had to do something.

"Speaking of Howard, he is to be executed." I said turning to Vikus. His enraged expression oddly made me happy. I wasn't the only furious one.

"He cannot be executed! He is royalty and family!" He scolded.

"Then put him in the dungeon and schedule a trial. Now leave." U said. I was tired of everyone right now. Other than me and Gregor. Vikus looked like he wanted to argue, but he couldn't go against my orders. On the way out I said to him "Put the trial on hold until Gregor wakes up. We need to talk." I said.

They left. I gave Narissa a look with my eyes that said sorry. She just shrugged that sent the message that said "It's nothing" I smile. Even if she didn't understand, at least she wasn't annoying.

As they left, I looked down at Gregor. He was whimpering. He was having a bad dream. A bead of sweat rolled down his brow.

I sat down and took his hand again. I whispered in his ear "It is okay, I am here now. I will protect you now

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Wow, emotional chapter. My apologies a guest answered the hobbit part right in the middle of me writing the chapter. I ate the cookies, but you can have some brownies I made (Tosses reader some brownies) Hope this chapter answered some questions. **

**Fly you high**

**-Gamblinman**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP **

**Question: What will go on while Gregor is in the Hospital? (Sorry ran out of ideas for this chapter question.) PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Secondary question: The last question sucked so heres another one How much Gluxa fluff will I pt in the next chapter? Her being his nurse has a lot of opportunities. **** ( Knowing me this won't be hard to answer.)**


	16. A strong disliking of sponges

**Hey guys, I may have just had the worst day ever. It didn't start that way. It was fine up until the end of the day, at the assembly. There I was thinking of how lucky I was. I (coincidently) sitting by the girl I had a crush on. On the other side of me were my friends. It was great until one of them shoved me into her and said 'snuggle up against her'. I yipped (A really awkward noise by the way) and said no. She then jumped onto her friend who was sitting next to her's back. Then halfway through, one of my friends got there late. He squeezed in right next to me, and shoved me up against her. There were no other seats in on the bleachers. I had to sit right up against her the whole time. It was a long assembly. I never looked at her. So that was my day, how was yours? Willing to bet it wasn't half as bad as mine. For the questions, a guest was mostly right. Sorry, not in the mood to talk.**

**R&amp;E**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP **

Luxa's POV

I woke up with a hand stroking my hair. I was hesitant to get up. The hand felt so good. It knew exactly where to stroke, right at the side of my head, going from my temple, to the back of my head. For a second I forget where I was. I was probably just in bed with Gregor, who had woken up before me, and decided to stroke my hair while I was sleeping. This was not uncommon. Wait a minute…

I sat straight up. I hadn't even known I was falling asleep. I had been sitting in a chair next to Gregor's bed, and had laid my head on his lap, fallen asleep. Sleeping on the job, how pathetic. Gregor never would have-

Gregor! If he was stroking my hair, he was probably awake. I looked over his way. Nope, he was still asleep. I gave out a long sigh. How long had he been asleep? I have no way of knowing. I wonder why he was stroking my head then.

Probably muscle memory. It was not uncommon for me to put my head in his lap when I was stressed. He would always stroke my head. He knew it comforted me. I do not know if I simply fell asleep that way, or if I had subconsciously done since I was stressed. Either way he had subconsciously done one of the few things that calmed me down. Ugh, even when he was unconscious he knew how to make me happy. Perfect idiot.

He was doing things for me, even now when he is asleep. I can't have that. I promised I would take care of him. I sighed. I wasn't being a good nurse was I? So far all I had done was fall asleep on the job. Okay, so that means I just need to take better care of him.

I sighed. What was it I needed to do again? Obviously no pills, he wouldn't be able to take them. They had given me pain meds for when he woke up, but he was still asleep. Maybe I should check on his stiches? That sounds like a good idea.

I picked up his right stub. I don't need to know what to check about it. It didn't matter anyway. His right stub was so caked with blood that I couldn't even see the stitches.

Well at least I know what I can do now. The rest of his body was also caked with blood and dirt. He was almost unrecognizable. He looked ages older caked with blood and dirt. The scars he had accumulated throughout his trips down here didn't help. And now he had lost his right hand. If you didn't know better, you would think he was a legendary war hero, back from a raging war, where it was him against 1000. But I know better. I know that he is just a teenager, wit hscars he hates, scared and terrified, even though he didn't show it. Who is so caring, even after a traumatizing experience, he does all he can to comfort me. No I knew better. He hated war, he hated fighting alone, and he would be too scared to go up against 1000 men alone. Others may see that as weakness. I did once. I knew better now. That was not weakness, it was strength. And I loved him for all of it.

I was day dreaming. I needed to get to work. Gregor never daydreams, or at least, he works when he does it.

I went over to a small closet to where they keep warm water. It is a simple basin, but a little larger, with natural hot spring. Unlike the ones we bathe in, the flow of water was slower. The look of it makes me want a bath.

Wait, how long had it been since I myself had bathed? It couldn't have been too long ago. But, I don't remember bathing since Gregor had gotten here. I hadn't wanted to separate from him again. I don't think he has bathed since he has gotten here either. Well, at least he will be clean.

I needed a rag or something to scrub him with. Something to make him clean. I returned back to Gregor's hospital room. Somewhere, there had to be a rag or something somewhere.

There! Next to his bed. A bedside table, with multiple drawers in it. There had to be a rag to wash him with in there.

I pulled open the top drawer. It was full. But not with rags. Instead it was full of sterile cloths and bandages, along with gauze pads, for wrapping wounds. Not this drawer.

I pulled open the next one, the one under it. It was also full, bt once again there were no rags. This drawer was full of cleaning supplies. There were technically rags in it, but they were not meant for human skin. They were meant for washing surfaces, to make sure the hospital was clean, so that patents with already weakened immune systems would not catch anything else. Not even a head cold. I suppose I might be able to wash him with one of those. Burt they were very rough. Too rough. They would probably leave him with sharp painful scratches. He didn't deserve that. After everything he had been through down here, the least he deserves is a soft, warm cloth, instead of an uncomfortable, scratchy, rough rag.

Along with the rough rags there were cleaners and scrubbys. Maybe in the next drawer. I closed that drawer with a sigh. I looked down at the next drawer. It was the bottom drawer. The very last one. If there wasn't one in this one, I will have to leave to find one. No, I can't leave. I slowly looked up at the peacefully sleeping Gregor.

No, I can't leave him again. The last time I left him, his hand was cut off. His whole fucking hand. Heh, I really like all of these Overland swear words Gregor is reaching me. Maybe, since I can't leave him, I could ask for help? Maybe one of the nurses or doctors- no that wouldn't be a good idea. Images of the nurses and doctors rejecting him, and not trying to help him, when he was almost dead came to my head. No, I don't need their help. There to be at least some sort of rag I could use to wash him in here.

I opened the last drawer. I sighed in relief when I saw what the drawer contained. Rags and sponges, soft ones, meant specifically for giving patients sponge baths. Perfect, any one of these will work. I shifted and searched in the drawer to find the perfect rag. I had a deep disliking of sponges. Personal story, so don't ask. Seriously, don't. I mean it.

I kept looking until I found a blue rag. It was soft to the touch, and smooth against my skin. It left me feeling cleaner (though not by a lot, since it wasn't wet yet). Yes, it was perfect. Perfect to wash Gregor with.

I headed to the basin room. The basin was still steamy, and warm. I put my index finger in to check the temperature. Luckily it was not too hot. If it was too hot, he might get burned. I'd rather not cause him more pain.

I got the rag and slowly dipped it into the basin. I let it sit and get moist. I grabbed the small bottle by the basin. I squirted a small amount of the slippery substance on the back of my hand. I bent down and took a whiff. It was definitely soap, but I don't recognize what kind. Probably just some special soap reserved for hospital patients. I slowly poured some of the soap into the basin full of steamy water. I don't want to put in too much. Call me selfish, but I kind of like his natural scent, and I don't want to cover it up with the smell of cheap hospital shampoo.

The previously clear basin water turned foggy with the soap. A shampoo-ey smell rose up among the steam. I pulled out the blue rag, and tested it against my skin. It was good now, but it was a little drenched. I need to wring it out. As I wring it out, I hear a slight moaning behind me.

I turned around to see Gregor shifting in bed. He's still asleep, but he won't be for long. He was about to wake up. He needed me to be there when he woke up. I want to bet the first thing he sees when he woke up. Ugh, the thought kind of grosses me out. His romantics must be contagious, because I'm catching it.

I walked over to him, and sat at my previous station, on the chair next to his bed. I sat here, and looked at him, his groaning getting louder. No, this isn't enough. Gregor wouldn't be satisfied if he were the one waiting for her. I grabbed his hand, and held it in both of my own. I put on my best smile, and it wasn't hard to, since it made me happy just to see him alive.

He kept stirring and groaning, and his stirring grew more restless, and his groaning grew louder until Gregor opened his eyes, looking directly at me. For a second, he just stared at me, a blank expression on his face until his face very suddenly formed a grin. It was a Gregor grin too, a real grin, that made you smile too, and if you were already smiling, then it made your smile bigger.

This is the exact same affect it had on me. His eyes were shining, as if there were tears in his eyes. "Hey." I said to him. I know great line huh?

"Hey," He said back. He did it like we were casually talking. We, by the way, were not casually talking, but you would think so by the way he said it. He said it with a lot more love in his voice too. "How are you?" He asked, still acting casual. Damn, I guess I have to be the one to break up the act, and get us back to reality. I don't have to be harsh about it though.

"Good, besides the fact that you almost died." I said, my smile is falling against my wishes. His smile disappeared, and tears really were forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I let you down, didn't I?" He asked me, the tears falling quickly. I was shocked into silence in surprise. He never cried, not since he had cried over me slightly after he left. Never. Not when his Grandmother died, not when we reunited, not when he was scared for himself, not when he was falling to his death, not when he thought he was dead, and talking to an angel. So why is he crying now? When there was no reason. Then his eyes made sense to me.

"_I let you down didn't I?"_ He was crying because he thought he had let me down. He had almost died, wasn't able to defend himself, and almost led her into death. But he had done all of those things multiple times, so why was this time any different?

"I don't know what you're talking about; you could never let me down." I said to him, gripping his hands tighter. His tears did not stop, although I wanted them to. I want his tears to stop. I would do anything to make him stop crying. He never cries, and I don't want him to. The old me would have said that it was because I didn't like people showing weakness, especially not him. But it was completely something different. I don't want to see him unhappy. I would do anything to see him happy. I would even drag myself through the firelands just to see him smile. Genuinely smile. He wasn't smiling. I need to say something else. "I almost die all of the time, and I never let you down." I added, hoping that it was enough. His tears stopped at least. But his sad face was replaced only by his shock, and scared face.

"Oh god, you really don't know Luxa?" He said. Now I know why his scared face was there. He didn't want to break the news. He really thought he had let me down. He thought I would get mad and yell at him. I understand why. If it was anyone else breaking the news, I would. But it was Gregor. I won't yell, even if I have to bite my tongue to keep myself from yelling.

"What is it?" I asked him, trying not to sound like I was desperate to know.

"Luxa," He started "Howard tried to kill me." He said. If that was it then I could live with it. I already know that.

"Yeah…"

"Do you know why he tried to kill me?" He asked, scared that I might blow any second

"No…"

"He-he knew it would unnerve you. He would come back and say that I jumped off and commited suicide. That I had said I didn't really love you, I was only wanting to be king. You wouldn't be able to focus on your queenly duties. Then when you couldn't handle being queen, he"_ he trailed off and gulped –"He would swoop in and take the throne." He finished. It was my turn to gulp.

Before I could say anything he wrapped his arms around my stomach and put his head in my chest. He had done that way too much lately. "I-I'm sorry Luxa. -I had p-promised you that I would n-never let it h-happen again. That I would never let anyone b-betray you like that, the way h-he did, ever again. I'm s-sorry Luxa." He ranted. Literally, he ranted it. He repeated that last phrase over and over again to me. He apologized to me over and over again. I was taken aback. This wasn't like Gregor at all. He was still crying, I could feel it, my shirt was getting soaked with tears. He was stuttering. He never stutters. There's a first time for everything.

I need to do something. While Gregor's there, crying himself dehydrated, apologizing until his voice was gone, here I am, standing here, silent like a fool. He probably thinks that I am mad at him, silent fury. I need to say something to him. Do something to let him know I'm not mad.

But instead I just sit there. Surprise and shock are not the only things immobilizing me. I knew Howard had betrayed me, but to go so far, as to want to kick me off of the throne. That he would turn into-no, I can't say his name.

I am finally able to do something. I return his embrace, and leaned my head down. I rested my lips on the top of his head. The act seemed to calm him but he wouldn't be quite. He just kept apologizing. If I asked him to be quiet, it would come across as rude. So I simply put my fingers on his lips. The sobs didn't stop, however the constant apologizing did. He looked up at me, lifting his tear streaked face. I gave him what I think is warm smile.

"You have never, nor will you ever, let me down." I reassured him. He looked slightly better, but not by much. I guess the smile was as warm as I thought.

"But I broke my promise"- He started (even though it was hard to form words around my finger) but I shoved down my fingers more into his lips.

"Shh, do not speak." I told him. "That promise was impossible not to break. Someone would betray me sooner or later." I said to him, which is true. "However, the fact that I went so long without being betrayed is a wonder, as are you My Knight." I said to him, which is also true. "You tried so hard to keep the promise, and I love you for that. And you must understand that Howard has changed. Just as your mother has." I said, hoping that he would stop crying. The tears slowed down.

"He changed, he wasn't the same Howard," I continued. "Two people important to us changed for the worse." I said embracing him more. "But you know what I think?" I asked him. "I think it just showed us who really cares about us back. Each other." I said to him. The sobbing stopped.

"So you aren't mad?" He asked me, his voice completely intact.

"I'm a little mad that you would think that you could let me down." I said to him, and his gaze dropped. "But, you can make it up to me My Knight." I added to make surer that he knew I wasn't really mad.

I bent over and kissed him. He didn't stop me. He kissed me harder. I think he is enjoying himself. However then he tried to put his hands on my waist. Then he pulled his head back and gave me a strange look. "Luxa, where's my hand?" He asked me, a look of confusion on his face.

"Well, you see," I started "When he tried to kill you, he cut off your hand." I said as gently as I could. He looked down at his right stub. He seemed a little confused, but then the realization hit him.

"Is that why you were holding my left hand?" He asked. Damn, he picks up on things fast. I hope he didn't see through me like that when I had a crush on him.

"Yeah." I said to him. He looked down at his hand.

"I'm a failure. I couldn't even save my own life." He said, looking disappointed in himself.

"No, you did not have a weapon, he did. It was not fair fight." I reassured him, lying down on the bed next to him.

"But what kind of warrior am I if I can't defend myself." He asked me. I put my head down on his chest.

"But you are not the warrior. You are My Knight." I said to him.

"But I still can't defend myself." He pointed out. I put an arm over his torso.

"But you do not need to be able to defend yourself. I will defend you." I said to him, snuggling up to him.

"That's a little backwards." He said putting an arm around me. "But I think it will work out." He said before kissing me.

When we broke apart for air, he asked me an unexpected question. "Why is there a wet rag in the chair?"

"Oh, I was going to wash you." I responded "You smell bad" I said with making a face.

"Good enough for you to kiss." He pointed out.

"You kissed me." I retorted.

"You didn't stop me." He said, smiling. I smiled too. It was good to see him smile again.

"I though you would want me to rub wash you." I said a little too innocently.

"I guess I do need to be clean." He said. I had him wrapped around my finger. But he knows that, and he doesn't care. He trusts me.

"That's what I thought." I said before getting off of the hospital bed. I picked up the rag, and headed back to the steamy water basin.

"Luxa?" He called after me.

"Yeah?" I asked him, turning my to look over my shoulder.

"I love you." He called back.

I said the next part without any hesitation, but a whole lot of emotion. "I love you too My Knight." I called back.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Yeah, I know crappy ending. Sorry I didn't get it out yesterday, but junk happened. Actually, I started this on Wednesday, but I had Youth group. And when I got back my family was watching pretty little liars on Netflix in the family room, so I couldn't get on the computer, since I can't type when people are in the room. **

**Fly you high**

**-Gamblinman**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Question" Why does Luxa hate Sponges? (Have fun answering that)**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Second question: What did you think of Luxa's speech to Gregor? And his reaction to everything? **


	17. A fight about who gets to wash Gregor

**Hey guys, sorry I'm just now starting this chapter (It's 6:30) but it's a Friday, so I promise I'll get it in before sunrise, at least the sunrise here. Everyone got the first question wrong because (surprise!) There was no real answer. I just wanted your imaginations run wild. So, I'm starting a new fanfic for Kingdom Hearts, but don't worry, it won't interfere with this one. I'll update this one each day, and I'll update that one once a week. This is first priority. I won't be one of those authors who give a story a really crappy ending just because he wants to start the next one. Once again this is my first priority.**

**R&amp;E**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Luxa's POV

I couldn't contain my giggles. I am acting like a total teenage girl, and I don't care. I am immensely giddy about what I am doing right now. Something every teenage girl dreams about, and I am acting _totally_ serious about it. _Tottally._

Okay, not really, but hey, can you blame me? You should count yourself I'm not acting like a skippy school girl. I mean, I am getting to feel Gregor's muscles after all.

Okay, don't start making assumptions. It is not in a creepy way. If you remember, I get to scrub Gregor with a wet rag while he is hospitalized. Like a sponge bath, but without the sponge. I really hate sponges.

As I start to wash off his right stub, I realize it looks way clean in comparison to the rest of his body. His right stub is completely white and clean, and the rest of his body is grimy, and caked with dirt and blood.

"Well, my knight, you sure are filthy." I said to him as started on his arm, creating clean streaks in the dirt on his arm.

"Yeah, thanks. I totally didn't figure that out on my own." He said sarcastically. Seriously, at this point he could almost out-sarcasm Ripred. Almost. No one could ever beat Ripred at a sarcasm contest. If there is such a thing. I doubt there is such a thing though.

"Good thing I'm here to remind you then." I said, not nearly as sarcastic as he said it. He didn't notice though.

"Good thing you're here then. I don't know what I'd do without you." He said all sarcasm in his voice gone. I blushed. He was being serious. He really couldn't survive without me.

"And I you." I replied, starting on his right shoulder. Damn, he is well built. Literally, his arms were hard as a rock. When did he find the time to get such big muscles? It's not like he had time to train. I'll ask him about his workout technique later. "You have become well-built in your absence My Knight." I said to him, unable to further hold myself. I blushed after I said it. I was supposed to be the mature one.

"Don't know when I found the time to do that, since I spent all of my time moping around for you." He said, trying to act jokingly, but couldn't hide the loneliness brought on by the memories in his voice.

I remained silent. It both broke my heart, and makes me feel loved at the same time. He was so in love with me that he didn't do anything but think about me all day? That's super sweet, and made me feel like someone finally cared about me. His heart was so broken that he basically gave his life away? That makes me feel bad. Did I really break his heart that bad? He even dreamt of me breaking his heart, although that frightens me for different reasons…

I'm still silent as I start on his other hand. His hand is warm, and I really want to hold it. It is as if he read my mind. He pushed the damp cloth away, as he grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. I blushed at the notion. So, I was queen, and we had even already had intercourse, yet I blush when he holds my hand in a super sweet way.

"Save this for last." He said. At first, I didn't understand what he meant. Save what for last? Oh, his hand. He wants me to save it for last, so that I can hold it. I decide to let him order me around, just this once.

"Okay." I responded, blushing even more at his loving smile. Damn, how does he do that?

I skipped his left hand, and started on his left arm. He was staring at me quizzically. What, do I have something in my teeth? Damn, I really am turning into a school girl.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him, trying not to sound embarrassed at having to ask. I really failed. He didn't judge me for it.

"You said I almost died." He said. Well, duh captain obvious. That's what happened when you lose a major amount of blood.

Instead of saying that I said "Yeah," With a look of confusion on my face (Not real confusion, it was fake, so that he would tell me. I'm manipulative. I really need to stop being that way. I need to start doing things for him. Agh, I keep on breaking my promise).

"Well, it's just that, I really did die, for a while at least." He said, adding that last part in not to sound completely crazy. I mentally facepalmed. He still thinks he had died. He still thinks he saw an angel.

"No, you merely thought you did. You were confused and delirious. I am surprised you even remember it." I said to him, trying to avoid a conversation that I knew was later down the road. He still brought it up though.

"No, I really was dead. An angel came to take me." He tried to explain. I really didn't want to have to explain this to him.

"No My Knight that is not what you saw." I guess I can't avoid explaining this now. "When you saw me on Aurora come to save ou, you thought I was an angel." I explained to him. "You lost a lot of blood and you couldn't see clearly." I finished with a sigh.

"But she was glowing. And she had an unnatural beauty." He said. Wait, does that mean I'm not the most beautiful girl he's ever seen? Liar! His own delusion was prettier than me!

"She was the second most beautiful creature I had ever seen." He added, gazing up at me. Wait, so who was the first. I'm boiling with rage now! Who could possibly be more beautiful than-oh! He meant me. My harsh expression fell, and my eyes gleamed with appreciation. He was literally scared of me when I had the harsh expression on my face. But then he was confused when I looked appreciative.

I leaned down and kissed him. He was so shocked that I did all of the work, but I'm okay with that. It's a nice change.

We separated our lips, but I didn't back my face up. "Thank you." I whispered to him. My breath was probably tickling his chin, because we were so close that our noses were nearly touching. He grinned that goofy grin again. I giggled before pulling away.

"That was no angle, it was me Gregor. I saved you. The torchlight reflecting off of Aurora's fur made me look like I was glowing." I simply explained to him. I was grinning now too.

He didn't say another word. It was getting uncomfortable, but he just kept grinning at me. "What?" I asked again.

"I fucking love you Luxa." He sighed. What does fucking mean? Hey, all knowing reader! What does fucking mean?

I guess since he said he loved me that 'Fucking' was a strong adjective that he used. So, naturally, I used it too. "I fucking love you too Gregor." I replied back to him.

He chuckled. "What is it this time?" I asked him.

"You're cute when you swear." He responded back.

"Well, according to you, I'm always cute." I said back at him.

"Because you are." He said, complexly serious. I need to rebound but I can't think of anything. So, naturally, I ruined the moment.

"You are distracting me from my job." I pointed out.

"What job?" He asked me, legitimately confused.

"I am supposed to clean you." I said picking up and pointing to the rag that had been lazily dropped next to his head when we kissed.

"Who gave you that job?" He asked me, once again grinning. He could never keep that smile off of his face for more than five minutes.

"Myself, and I have to do it." I replied back, smirking.

"Sounds like a tough job to me." He said with mock fatigue. "I'm getting tired just hearing about it."

"Oh, yeah, because it really sucks having to feel your muscles" I said to him. Damn it, why do I keep bringing up his muscles. I'm so embarrassed that I'm blushing. He detects my embarrassment, and didn't judge me for it. He never judges me. Instead he changed the topic of conversation.

"Your cloth seems to be dry." He pointed out, trying to make conversation. For the first time since he returned, we had an awkward moment. However that awkward moment proved to be true.

"I guess I need to go get it wet again." I said, happy for me to have an excuse to get out of the awkward situation. As I got off of the bed, and turned to leave, something pulled me back.

Our hands. They were still intertwined. I gave a hesitant look at our delicately interconnected fingers. I didn't want to let go, but I had to. It was silly, I would come back in a few minutes, he would still even be able to see me in the basin room. But still, I want to hold his hand forever. I never want to let go of his left hand.

He looked pretty sad about it too. He was having the same exact thoughts as I was, I could tell. But I am the tough one in the relationship, so I would have to be the one to do something. But that doesn't mean I have to be mean about it.

I leaned down to give him a quick, but passionate kiss. Once again, I did all of the work. Still doesn't bother me at all. When we separated I stood back up straight. I messaged his hand until it loosened enough to slip out of, but I didn't let go yet. "I'll be right back, okay? Then we can hold hands again, yes?" I asked him. He nodded. He is such a pushover. Another thing to love him about.

I slipped out of his grip, with a frown, and walked into the basin closet. I dipped the rag into the warm water basin again, and brought it out. I wrung it out, until it was only slightly damp. I repeated this act multiple times. It wasn't exactly necessary, but I could see Gregor with my peripherals. To be honest, I kind of enjoyed seeing Gregor grow restless over not being able to hold his hand. That is a bit ulike him though. Something must be wrong.

I walked back to him with a smile on my face. I then sat down next to him on the bed, and I reheld his hand. He seemed to take a deep breath as our hands reconnected. That means he wasn't breathing while I was getting the rag wet. Damn, now I feel bad about stalling. He could have passed out while he was waiting. I don't want that. I need to stop making him wait up for me.

"See, told you I would be back." I said with a slight giggle. The giggle seemed to lift up his day. His smile returned. His smile always makes me smile, at least for real. Not that fake smile I usually have on.

He gave my hand a slight squeeze, as if to make sure I was there. It seems like he didn't want me to notice, so I pretended not to. Now I don't judge.

I picked up where I left off finishing his arm and his shoulder. I then started on his torso. I kind of blushed when I felt his abs, and how flat and solid they are. He didn't say anything though. He probably would have had an even worse reaction if he had been washing my breasts. If that ever happened, I wouldn't judge his reaction.

I got finished with his torso; however, I wasn't sure what to do next. Of course, the clean thing to would be to continue downward to clean him…but, that would make me feel EXTREMLY (emphasis on extremely) uncomfortable. It was easier to touch him like this when I was incoherent with wine. Gregor, however, seemed to notice her being uncomfortable I hope he doesn't judge me for it. I am, of course, not as used to this kind of stuff as other girls my age. He didn't hold it against me though. Instead he said I didn't have to continue.

"Hey, I think you can be finished, my lower half didn't get any dirt on it, because of my pants, and all of my cuts were on my upper half, so you don't need to clean my legs." He said as I gave out a sigh. Then I looked him in the eyes. They sparkled more than ever. It's probably because his eyes were shining compared to the rest of his face. It was covered in dirt, with clean streaks where the tears had run down his face. Damn, his face was grimy! I sighed again, but this time out of exhaustion.

"I'm still not done though. Look at your face, it is filthy. How do you get yourself so dirty?" I yelled at him, throwing the rag at the floor. As soon as I said it I started to feel bad about being so harsh with my words. As soon as I said it, his face fell. If I could take back those words, I would do it in an instant. Anything to make him smile again. Even if it was that goofy grin.

"That kind of happens when you almost die." He muttered softly, pain in his words. He obviously doesn't like being yelled at. Of course he doesn't, who does?

"I am sorry Gregor; I did not mean to yell. I will clean you up." I said, trying to smile, but failing to do so. I picked up the rag I had thrown on the floor, and lifted my hand, trying to wipe the dirt off of his face. He scooted back on his bed, and grabbed my wrist.

"That's okay Luxa, I can do it myself since it bothers you." He said quietly, yet boldly (anyone who questions my wishes is considered bold in my eyes).

"Gregor, I am sorry I yelled at you. It was wrong of me, and I should not have done it." I apologized. 'I just want to make it up for you by finishing what I started and washing your face." I said, trying not to get mad.

"Luxa, you have already done so much for me, you do not need to do anymore." He said quietly to me. It hurt me to see pain in those brown eyes, which normally held so much compassion, and love. I was close to tears now myself. If I cried I would lose the argument. Argument? Are we having our first fight? Over who gets to wash his face? No, I do not want to get into a fight with Gregor. I love him too much.

I had a plan in mind. It would mean using manipulation, but this will be the last time, I swear. What don't believe me? Just watch.

I sighed and pulled him in for a kiss, a long slow one. Once again, all of the work, and once again, it didn't matter. I didn't hold back, although soon he may pass out. While we were kissing, I picked up the rag, ad hastily wiped his face with it. He took no notice to it, so I washed his face more thoroughly. When we parted, I had a triumphant look on my face. He seemed confused. Then the realization dawned on him. He reached up, and touched his now sparkling clean face.

"You-you tricked m"- he started before I cut him off with my fingers. I leaned down and put my head on his chest, and put my arms around him in an embrace.

"Oh, My Knight, let us never fight again." I asked him.

"Okay." He said, now putting his arms around me. "I'm sorry." He said "For being an asshole." I almost chuckled as I heard Gregor refer to himself as a receptacle.

"And I am sorry for yelling." I said. "I promise to never yell at you again." I promised him. And this is a promise I will keep. Probably.

"I love you." He said kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too My Knight." I responded, laying a hand on his now clean chest. "But, you need to understand, that if I say I am going to wash your face, then I am going to wash your face." I said. It would be easier for him if he just went along with what I say.

"Okay." He said "As long as you kiss me when you do it." He asked.

"Okay." I said grinning. I took one of my hand out from under him, and put it on his chest, and the other one in his, gripping his hand.

"You know, you forgot to wash my hand right?" He asked. I sighed.

"I will wash it later, but for now I just want to hold it." I said, and his grin grew wider.

I could stay like this forever.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Alright, how was that for before sunrise, eh? Did you like the chapter? Do you think it was a filler chapter? I kind of think it was, but hey, it was needed, and I thought it was cute. Leave what you think about the chapter in the reviews, and don't be afraid to tell me off if you're mad, I live for it. Shout out to whoever can find the song lyrics I hid in this chapter.**

**Fly you high**

**-Gambliman**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Chapter question: Don't really have one so: Any suggestions on what to put in the future? I honestly have no clue on what to put in the middle of this book. So, what do you want to see happen? Honestly, I'm a people pleaser, so I'll basically do anything you ask. Heck, I'd even make Gregor mutate into a giant pink French crawler if you asked me to. **


	18. Luxa shaves Gregor

**Hey everyone, sorry about the unannounced break! If you don't know, yesterday was Easter. The day before, I was planning on updating a new chapter, but we were having Easter at our house, and I and my dad were the only ones working. Took me all day. Then, of course, I couldn't update on Easter. I did manage to get a KH fanfic started, but that one took all week to write, and I only had the AN to write on Sunday, so I published it. So, hopefully I should be back on a regular schedule. Hopefully. Only reason I won't be able to update is if my sis has a tennis match or if she's hogging the PC doing homework. Either way it's her fault if I don't update. As for all of the suggestions I got, they were all great. I'll use them! Thanks they really helped!**

**R&amp;E**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP **

Gregor's POV

I could have stayed like that forever. Me, lying down, on the hospital bed. Luxa resting her head on my chest, one arm around me, the other holding my left hand. It was paradise.  
Almost. Almost. The one thing that held the feeling of complete and total perfection was that Luxa was holding my right hand. It wasn't the fact that she was holding my hand that was the problem. Oh no, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that she was holding my _left _hand.

My indominate hand. Her hand in mine, almost felt the same. _Almost. _The warmth was there, the tingly buzz was there, even the happiness was still there. The thing that was missing? Control.

It felt like my hand was huger than my wrist when I try to use it. My right hand, it always knew where to rub (her upper wrist with my thumb) but I've been ordering my thumb to move for five minutes now, and it hasn't budged. My right hand was always gentle, yet supportive. My left hand, one wrong move and it feels like I'll rip Luxa's whole hand off.

That wasn't my only problem. I relied on my right hand for everything. _Everything. _How am I supposed to fight now? How will I be able to defend Luxa? If we were to be ambushed, walking down the halls of the Regalian palace, I wouldn't be able to defend her. No, instead of charging toward and ripping off the head of whoever's attacking Luxa, I'll be standing there, trying to teach myself how to hold a sword with my left hand. Of course, she can defend herself, but _I'm_ supposed to protect _her_. Not the other way around. The noble Knight was supposed to save and protect the beautiful queen.

Damn, so many things I won't be able to do now. When we get married, I won't be able to carry Luxa across the thresh hold. That's not only a tradition, but it's also a sweet gesture. One that could _easily_ win me a night of pleasure. _Easily_.

That brought a question to my head. She had said that if I got hurt that she wouldn't have sex with me. I had definitely gotten hurt. No denying that. Do you think she might have pity sex with me though? I mean I did just lose a hand. Then again, it might not be as fun with one hand. Especially my less dominate one though. Besides, she'd probably say no. However, she said no to that night, and it is probably several nights after. So it might not count.

"Hey Lux?" I asked her cautiously. If I was going to ask, I had to be careful about it. Don't want her to get mad and yell me again, do we?

"Hmm" She breathed. If there was a time to ask it was now. She was happy. She was in her happy place.

"Will you have sex with me tonight?" I asked quickly. Bad move. Here's some advice for you guys out there. If you're asking your lady to have sex with you, don't just blurt it all out. Or, if you do, do it seductively, so they can't resist.

She took it better than I had hoped. "You cannot be serious Gregor. You just lost a hand." She said, pointing out the most obvious thing in the world, as if I hadn't noticed it.

"Yeah. I'm serious Lux. I want sex tonight." I said, almost pleading.

"I told you that if you got hurt that"- She started before I interrupted her. Normally a bad move, but with her being so happy and comfortable on my chest she let it slide. I know my moments.

"I kno, that if I got hurt, you wouldn't let have sex with me, but it's been a few nights Luxa." I pointed put, pointing at the stubble on my chin. I obviously haven't shaved for at least a day.

She sighed. "Still, you need rest; you have just been through a lot." She stated thinking. "If you feel better, ask me about it tomorrow." I nodded in agreement at her words. That was probably the closest I'd get to winning.

We just stayed there like that. Pretty soon Luxa started tracing circles on my chest with her finger. Damn it Luxa, if you won't do it with me, the least you can do is not turn me on.

I sighed and kissed her. We stayed like that for a moment, however Luxa pulled back long before I wanted it to end. She had kind of a disgusted look on her face before getting up off of the bed, and walking away. What did I do this time? Do you have a clue? Neither do I.

"Luxa is something wrong." I asked getting no reply. She just kept walking over to a cabinet.

"Luxa?" I asked again, getting no reply again. She rifled through the cabinet for something. What was she getting? My question was answered when she turned around knife In hand. Why does she have a knife? I looked at her face, searching for an answer, but It was emotionless. She just kept on walking, until she got to my hospital bed. She sat on the side of it and moved the knife close to my skin.

"Damn it Luxa, I know you weren't happy about me asking for sex, but you don't have to kill me." I said in surprise. What the hell is she doing?

She only rolled her eyes at me "Oh please Gregor, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it already." She said before rolling her eyes again. "I am simply shaving you beard." She said before moving the knife towards me again.

"Why are you shaving me?" I asked her in confusion.

"I don't like scraggly men. If you want to keep kissing me, then you must shave it." She explained, dead serious. I would have pointed out that it wasn't me shaving myself, it was her shaving me. However, I held my tongue, because if I did, she would have me do it. And she was better at using a blade than me. A lot better.

She wasn't using any shaving cream. There wasn't down there, so the men who shaved either had to be reaaly good with a blade, or keep it. Usually the latter. Luxa wouldn't cut me, at least not on accident. If she did, it would be on purpose. He wrist curved to hit every piece of stubble on my jawline, and her forearm flexed when she pulled forward.

Pretty soon my face was clear, no longer tainted by hair. "There's the boy I fell in love with." Luxa said before giving me a kiss, longer this time. I knew there was another reason for her wanting to shave me. She wanted me to look as much as my younger self than anyone else. She hadn't fallen in love with the man Gregor she fell in love with the boy Gregor. If it made her kiss me, I was fine with shaving my face every few days (although soon I suspect it will be an everyday thing.)

When she pulled back she was beaming, luckily for me it wasn't a mischievous smile. She was going to kiss me again. Lucky me. Note that I hadn't said that with sarcasm.

Before our lips could meet, the door opened a crack and a voice drifted into the room. "Queen Luxa, your Grandfather, and your cousin would like to see you."

"Why does Howard want to see you?" I asked Luxa harshly. She didn't even do a double take. She didn't blame me for not wanting to see Howard to see her. Anyone else talk to her like that though…watch your back.

"Not Howard, It is Narissa." She said to me. Oh, it was Narissa. She, I didn't have a problem with. I might be one of the only ones who doesn't think that Narissa is a fraud.

"Let them in." I said to the voice at the door. I looked over to Luxa to see a death glare shooting daggers at me. I needed to save myself before she literally throws a dagger at me. "I can't spend 100% of my time with you." I whispered in her ear, making her shoulders relax a little. "So, I'll settle for 99%" I whispered in her ear again, my voice tickling her ear. I could tell that what I just said pleased her. "Besides, if that one percent is Narissa, at least I can stand her" By her sigh I could tell I had convinced her. Who was manipulating who now?

"Let them in" She addressed the voice at the door. I guess that it doesn't matter what I say. It only matters what Luxa says. I hold no power. Good thing my girlfriend id the queen then. Note to self: keep her around.

Luxa made a move to get off of the door and sit back in the chair, but I grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "Let them see how much we love each other." I said to her. She gave a small, real smile, and sat down next to me on the bed. I scooted over to give her more room, and she scooted closer, though to be closer to me, or to use the added space I don't know. She answered my question by putting her head on my shoulder and looking happy about doing it.

Soon the door opened and Vikus and Narissa walked in, both looking happy to see me awake. Vikus' smile dropped somewhat when he saw Luxa sitting next to me. Narissa took no notice of it though.

"It is good to see you awake Gregor." Vikus said taking the chair next to my bedside. Narissa simply leaned up against the wall behind him, with a smile on her face. She was one of the few who both approved of and was happy about mine and Luxa's relationship. While Vikus fell into the former group, he was not the most enthusiastic about me and Luxa dating. He was among them though. That shows you who how many people like the idea of Gregor+Luxa=3 (YES, I CAN SPEAK EMOJI).

"It's good to be awake." I replied back kindly. I really did like Vikus; he was the one you go to whenever you need sage advice.

"Yes, and I am deeply sorry about the loss of your appendage." Vikus said, looking sadly at what used to be my right hand. Loss of my appendage? What the hell does that mean? Oh, my arm! Damn, why can't the Underlanders ever talk normally for once? Good thing Luxa has spent enough time around me to talk somewhat normally. Now she kind of spoke in a middle point, using both over and under speech, which was kind of cute.

"Yes that was a strange occurrence." Narissa said, interrupting my thoughts. "It was strangely similar to your dream, was it not?" Fuck, how did she know about my dream?

I looked over to Luxa for an answer. She shot me a look that seemed to say "I have no clue how she knows" that was pretty convincing.

As if to convince me, Luxa asked Narissa "How do you know about Gregor's dream?"

"Oh, I saw it in a vision." She said casually, as if it was a normal thing, which for her I guess it was. "I have seen all of your recent dreams Gregor. My personal favorite was the nocturnal emission about Luxa." She said before bursting out laughing. How did she know about that? I hadn't told anyone about that dream, not even Luxa. And you can probably see why! It's embarrassing!

Luxa turned to me, eyebrow raised. Damn, the one person I didn't want to know now knows about it. "Gregor is this true?" She asked me, her voice somewhat faltering.

I gave a weak chuckle to try to relieve some tension. It didn't work. Everyone in the room was looking at me. Luxa was, mixed between feeling honored and grossed out, and worried. Vikus was looking at me, disappointed and worried. The only one who wasn't looking at me was Narissa, who was still bursting up in the corner, holding her sides. I hope she gets a cramp.

"Yeah, guess that proves that she has seen them." I said, scratching the back of my head out of embarrassment. "Funnily enough that one came true too, didn't it?" I asked looking at Luxa. She looked away, now also embarrassed.

"Was it the same as the dream?" She asked shyly, not looking at me. I almost wanted to laugh now. Luxa hardly ever felt awkward.

"Down to the amount of drinks we had." I confirmed, biting my lip. Sadly Vikus had been listening. Unfortunately he had not known this before.

"What?" He asked shouting. "Luxa, did you really have intercourse with the Overlander?" He asked her. She gave a slight nod. "And you illegally drank?" He asked before she nodded once again. Luxa, you are a queen, and"- Blah blah blah. Is Luxa really listening to this crap? If anyone else said it, she would hurt them. So why not Vikus? Of course, that's it! He's her father figure!

Luxa is just sitting on the bed next to me, head down, taking the scolding with shame. Okay, she's the last person to blame. She didn't do anything wrong. For once, I'm not the one getting blamed, and it should be me. I should be getting chewed out, not her. I can't take this anymore. I have to say something.

"Vikus, be quiet." I told him in a voice so stern I didn't even know I had it. It wasn't harsh, like when I yelled at my mom, but commanding. A voice I had never heard myself use.

Vikus too was taken aback by it. No one had ever spoken so sternly to him. His eyes were wide with surprise. He was shocked into silence. This gave me more time to talk.

"It is not her fault. I ordered the drinks, and brought up the idea, not her." I said, completely lying. If I had to lie to defend Luxa, so be it. It was one way I still could defend her.

Once again, a total lie. I hadn't ordered the wine; in fact I had been against it. She had ordered it, and made me drink it. Then she was the one who asked me to go to bed with her, not the other way around. Still, she can't get blamed. We both have our reputations to keep, hers of being respected, and mine of being hated, and looked down upon. By everyone, except her of course.

I looked over at Luxa, expecting to be mad that I was taking the blame. What I saw was the complete opposite though. She was looking at me straight in the eye, with gratitude and thanks. I could tell she wanted to kiss me right now. I'm just that irresistible.

"So, it was your fault that my granddaughter is no longer in possession of her virginity?" He asked me. He totally believes that it is my fault. That I forced her into doing it. Good, that's the way I want it.

"Yeah, the fault is all mine." I said to him, a little embarrassed. He looked at me sternly.

"Gregor, I am very disappointed in you." He said, glaring at me. Luxa made a move to say something, but I quickly placed my hand over her mouth. She can't ruin it now. She'd get in trouble. Her teeth chomped down onto my hand, nearly drawing blood, but I kept my hand over her mouth.

Vikus' expression turned from cold and stern and warm and happy. "However I am happy that Luxa has found someone she loves enough to trust them like that." He said, warm eyes looking at me. So he hadn't bought it like I thought he had. He had faked buying the excuse the whole time. And furthermore, he wasn't mad at me. He was happy that his granddaughter had found love. My respect for Vikus just grew.

He got out of the chair and started to head out of the room. But before he left he looked back at us, over his shoulder. "And the council doesn't approve of you two courting each other, but I'll try to persuade them." He said with a small smile before leaving.

Before I could comprehend what he just said, Luxa tackled me, and mashed her lips into mine. It was some time before she finally pulled back (Seriously I thought I was going to pass out again). When she pulled back she looked me in the eyes, and I could see a sparkle in her eye. The kiss had explained everything; however that wasn't going to stop her from trying.

Before she had the chance to start explaining someone cleared their throat. I looked over to see Narissa sitting in the chair that Vikus had just left. She looked solemn, and I looked over to Luxa and saw her wearing a knowing and sad expression.

The same expression she was wearing when she sent me back to Regalia from the Firelands, and told me that the prophecy of time was coming. That my death was coming.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
Sorry guys, I really did try to get this out on Monday, but my mom wanted to spend time with me, which means we watch TV and ignore each other. I actually started this on Monday but I had 2500 words when I had to stop, and I had the same situation today. Sorry guys. I dedicate this chapter to imagine dragons; I listened to their music while I typed.**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Question: What do they know? What is wrong what is about to happen?**


	19. You offered me a choice Luxa, remember?

**Hey everyone o my peeps! Sorry about not updating yesterday, but it was a chore day, plus I had youth group. Not to mention a bunch of drama with my social life. I didn't even know i had a social life. Long story short, I didn't get to update. But I'm here now, so let's get this thing started. No one answered last chapter's question, but hey I don't blame you. It was a hard question. However, we will finally understand the title of this fanfic, so here you go!**

**R&amp;E**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Gregor's POV

To say I was scared was an understatement. To say I was terrified was an understatement. To say that I was horrified was an understatement. I can't even think of an adjective to explain how scared I am. Can you think of one?

Of course honestly speaking, I'm taking it much better than one would think I had. Honestly, if you had heard what they just told me, but applying to _you_ instead of _me_, how would you react?

What do you mean you don't know what I'm talking about? Did you miss a chapter? Oh no, the author must be doing a flashback chapter. Damn it, if I ever meet the author, I'm gonna strangle him. Flashbacks _always_ confused me. But I guess I'm not in charge of this story, so let's just go along with it. Read the flashback, and _then_ talk to me.

_Sometime before what just happened_

Something is terribly wrong, I just know it. The look Luxa has in her eyes, the worried beyond words look, is evident in her eyes. I've only seen her wear that look once, and that time it was also for me.

The last time she had worn her death, we had been in the Firelands. We had just escaped a near death experience in a storm of ash, from a recently (_very_ recently) erupted volcano, that we had just dubbed The Queen. Well, not all of us had survived. Thalia, a young bat that Hazard had made a connection with, had died. Her small body couldn't take the amount of ash in the air, and she had been panting heavily from the excessive amount of flying she had just done. After her death, Hazard cried over her. They hadn't bonded, but they were planning to. They were so close, that they might as well have been bonded. To lose a bond to death like that…

…in a way Hazard and I are like brothers now.

But the rest of us survived the close encounter. When we finally got into the fresh air, I looked to Ripred and Luxa, to see Luxa with that look on her face. She had tried to explain that it was her fault. That certain requirement had to happen before the prophecy of time came along, and she fulfilled them.

_The war has been declared,_

_ Our only ally ensnared._

Our only allies had been the nibblers, and the rats had run them to death, at least some of them. Luxa had declared war when she saw their dead carcasses. In a way, it had been her fault, but I've never blamed her, or been mad at her about it.

_When the monster's blood is spilled, _

_ And the warrior has been killed,_

I find it funny that even in a prophecy, I'm mediocre at best. My death is just thrown in there, to the side, not as important as breaking the code of claw.

Yeah, that's why they looked so sad when they told me I had to go back to Regalia, and take Boots and Hazard with me. But I had to read the prophecy, so I might as well take them to safety too while I'm at it.

The monster was the Bane, who was a giant white rat that I had killed, therefore making his blood spilled. At a terrible loss though. Ares was killed too. What's funny is that he might as well been the Warrior than I had. He fulfilled the prophecy after all.

They thought I was going to die. _She_ thought I was going to die. She told me that if I left, she wouldn't blame me. She wouldn't be mad at me. But I would have. Not only would I have left a whole civilization to die, I would have left the love of my life down there too. Not that I knew I loved her back then.

So, long story short, the look scared me. If she was wearing _that_ look, there's good reason to worry.

Luxa and Narissa's gaze was locked for about two seconds before Luxa's eyes dropped, and she looked as if she might cry. Wow, this _is_ bad. I don't want to make her cry, but I have to know. I just _have_ to.

"Luxa, what's wrong?" I asked her, worry now evident in my voice.

"It is nothing." She said lying through her teeth. Lying! To me! She always told me the truth. Always.

I was starting to get mad now. Too long! Too long I had been a pawn in the Underland game. They would lie to me, not tell me everything, treat me like a tool, I was sick of it! I was used to save all of their asses, and I never got one thank you. No, all I got was a swift kick out of the Underland, and dirty looks when I returned. I'm sorry but I can't hold it back anymore, I'm yelling at Luxa.

Thankfully Narissa saw my facial expression, even though Luxa didn't, and defused the bomb.

"Cousin, we must tell him. We have used him so much already." She said to Luxa, as if reading my mind. Literally, that was what I was just about to say (shout) to her, minus the yelling and the harsh swear words. Remind me later to thank Narissa for saving my relationship.

Luxa looked up at me. It was obvious she had known about how many times he had been used, and hadn't felt good about it. You could see it in her eyes. Gosh, I hate it when she feels remorse.

She gave a swift nod, looking away from me, and got up off of the hospital bed we had been sharing. She and Narissa wasted no time in walking out of my hospital room, and out the door. What?!

I tried to get out of bed, but my legs were asleep. I had been lying in this position for way too _long_. Probably before I even woke up.

In an attempt to get out of the bed, I tried to steady myself with my right hand. Bad idea. Um, hey Gregor. Remember how your right hand was cut off, and now you don't have one? Yeah, your about to hurt yourself.

I had been putting most of my weight on (what used to be) my right hand. My cut off wrist slammed into the frame of the hospital bed, and it nearly reopened my stiches. I fell down onto the floor with a loud thump. I had landed on my back, which was already sore, but luckily I did not hit my head. That might have led to a concussion. Don't want that do we?

My legs were still asleep. Even if they were awake, they would have been too weak to hold up my weight. I wouldn't have been able to walk. Too weak to stand up even. At the moment I couldn't even move, or call out for help. So I moaned. Really pathetically too.

Not long after I crashed to the ground, I heard heavy footsteps coming toward my hospital room. By the sounds of the footfalls, they were small, yet heavy, so light people running fast.

Within seconds Luxa and Narissa ran through the door, Narissa who was behind Luxa, stopping in the doorway, and Luxa running straight toward me. She stopped right next to me, getting down on her knees next to me. "Oh ,Gregor." She whispered, pulling me into an embrace. "What happened?" She asked me.

"You too left the room, and I tried to follow you." I told her. She could figure the rest of the story out on her own. I look of realization passed her face, and she hugged me harder.

"You had me worried." She said in my ear. "I thought you may have fainted again." She said, basically whispering. "I am sorry My Knight." She said. She was very emotional today.

"Hey, it's alright." I whispered back to her. "How long did it take before you realized I wasn't there?" I asked her.

"Well…" She started hesitantly "I didn't realize you were gone until I heard the crash." She said before she started bawling. "I am a horrible girlfriend." She said, still crying her eyes out. Okay, that's not what I was trying to do. I want that noted. I am not a jerk who just made his girlfriend cry.

"Shh,shh," I said, quieting her sobbing down somewhat. "You aren't a horrible girlfriend. You've just had a lot on your mind.' I said to her.

"But it's not just because I didn't notice your absence," She responded "For so long you've just been used as a tool instead of a person, not even a person, and the hero you deserved to be treated like." She said with a small frown, tears still running down her face. "And to think, I just went along with it for so long, not even doing anything about it. So many secrets we kept." She said, crying harder.

"Lux, it's alright. You were the only one who didn't use me as a tool." I said reassuring her. "You offered me the chance to leave, and I didn't take it. You offered me a choice Luxa, remember?" I asked her. She gave a small nod. For the second time today, someone in the room cleared her throat to tell us that there's something we need to do. But what?

We looked up to see Narissa, watching the scene. She wasn't embarrassed at all watching us like that. If anything it made her smile.

Luxa looked into her eyes, but this time, she looked down, embarrassed, her face red with blush. Fortunately looking down meant looking at me. I took the chance to wipe the tears off of her face, for she had stopped crying when I told her that she was the only one who didn't use me.

I didn't want to ruin the moment, but I had to. "Uh, Luxa?" I asked, wincing a little.

She saw my wince and looked at me concernedly. "What is it My Knight?" She asked me.

"You're on top of my legs, which are starting to get their feeling back, and you knees are digging into them. I said to her with another wince. She jumped back in surprise, and quickly got to her feet.

"I am so sorry Gregor!" She basically shouted.

"I'm fine," I assured her. I moved my hand up, and she stared at it for a moment, as if not knowing what to do with this. But then a look of realization slid onto her face, and she gave me a hand up.

I looked at her with a mask of confidence, and tried to take a step forward. My legs didn't even move, when I started to fall again. Luckily Luxa was there to catch e this time. She looked at me worriedly. "Will you be able to walk?" She asked me.

Honestly? No. But I am going to find out what the big deal is, and I am not taking no for an answer. So I have to say something to make her somewhat believe me, and It has to be so romantic, she won't have second thoughts.

"Only if you help keep me up." I said to her. Perfect. Her eyes lit up and she took me by the hand. See, Luxa isn't the only one who can be manipulative.

To make it look more realistic, I leaned up against her. Also, I wanted to touch her. More. And maybe I really wasn't steady on my feet. It didn't matter though, because it made her smile.

We wlaked out of the room like that. Narissa offered to help, but I declined. She was very thin and bony, and she already looked worn out from the run over here. No, couldn't do that, she'd most likely collapse under me.

As we walk down the hallway, Luxa starts looking more and more troubled. She still has the smile on her face, but it looks like a plastic fake one. Something is definitely upsetting her. Whatever she's about to show me is upsetting her.

This thought just makes me grow even more curious. What could possibly make Luxa upset. Nothing makes Luxa upset. Nothing except…me. Me! This has something to do with me! And only one thing down here in the Underland is about me. My suspicions grow stronger as we keep on walking. I may not have been here for a while, but I know that these particular hallways look familiar.

When we reach the door my suspicions prove true. The only things about me down here in the Underland, the crazy delusions of a madman. The door is the only one in Regalia. Even the Royal wing has curtains, although those ones are thicker than the others.

Doors are rare in the Underland, mostly because there are no trees down here. I've never seen a stone door down here, but I guess that's just not hip or whatever.

I hesitate before entering the room. This is the room where the thought of me going to die came to be. The place I had been introduced to the prophecy of time at. Not to mention three other poems of grief. Ones telling you how to live your life, about what to avoid. They all tell the Regalians how to live. I'm sick of it.

This room brings nothing but sadness and pain and lies. Going into this room now is accepting the fact that my life is once again going to be controlled by words carved onto the wall.

Luxa looked back at me worried. I must look unstable. Hell, I am unstable. "Gregor, if you can't handle it, we do not have to go in there." She said sadly. In her violet eyes, where you can usually see joy and happiness and love, I can see sadness, and grief. She doesn't want to go in there either. What's in that room told her she was going to lose me. It caused her so much sorrow and grief. Yet I had to do it.

"No, I have to do this." I told her shaking my head. I hope I look a little more stable now. I guess I don't, because she tried still to convince me otherwise.

"If you would like we could write it down and read it in here." She said, putting on a fake smile. The one where she was trying to control and manipulate me, but didn't have the strength and the heart to.

"And give us sad memories of this hallway? I don't think so." I said to her. She gave a slight giggle, however small.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I personally love this room." Narissa said, interrupting our conversation. Man, did she have a way of ruining the moment.

Of course she loved that room. That's the only room where she feels like someone else knows her pain. Where she reads the words of a man who had the same ability as her. That's comforting to her.

"You haven't had the kinds of experiences I've had." I told her.

"_We_ had" Luxa said, correcting me. I need to remember that we're together now, and that I need to include her. Narissa merely shrugged.

I took a deep breath. I really don't want to go in there, but I have to. I walked forward, with the help of Luxa, and pushed open the heavy wooden door.

I walked into the Prophecy Room.

It's exactly like I remembered. A large stone room with four walls, a ceiling and a floor, all with words carved into the stone. The words carved into the stone hold a lot of meaning. Those words control the lives of the Regalians. They used to control my life. Now, they will once more.

The stone carved words were prophesies.

The founder if the city of Regalia was Bartholomew of Sandwich. He led a group of people from the Overland, into the Underland. The people made a city and called it Regalia. Sandwich was a seer, meaning he could see the future and the past. Much like Narissa, except while I love Narissa, I hate Sandwich. He had carved the prophecies into this room and said that the people of Regalia where to follow them word for word. They did as they were told.

Somewhere along the line all of the other species in the Underland started to believe them too. They often try to prevent them from happening.

Me and Luxa walked into the room, and stood in the middle of the room. I didn't know what we were waiting for, but when Narissa arrived a good ten seconds after us I realized that she had left to go get a torch. When she walked in, we spoke no words. Narissa only walked over to a wall of the room, and shined the light of the torch onto a certain prophecy. It was upside down. Only later would I realize the irony In this, with the prophecy itself being so twisted itself.

I didn't say a word to either of them. I let go of Luxa, and walked over to the prophecy, and lay down on my back looking at the prophecy upside down. The title of the prophecy was at the top.

I read the prophecy of sight.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Finally some plot! I'm sorry, but everything before this felt like it was just filler Gluxa fluff. I'm really tired, so super short AN today.**

**Fly you high**

**-Gamblinman **

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP **

**Question: What does the prophecy say?**


	20. The prophecy of Sight

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating for so long. Heh heh, funny story. At 2 AM on Friday I finished the author's note for this chapter, and The scene of latwwas about to put the chapter question down when Microsoft word crashed. I took a little break after that. **

**R&amp;E**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

_The sight of now_

_The vision of then_

_The scene of later_

_The least expected of you will have this power_

_One close to royal heart_

_Important from the start _

_Saved the kingdom from grief _

_However brief_

_Come back once again _

_To stay till the end_

_The sight of now_

_The vision of then_

_The scene of later_

_The power will grow greater_

_The loss of a mind_

_Will not be all that is left behind_

_Nightmarish visions come true _

_Their own sight they will rue_

_The sight of now_

_The vision of later_

_Insanity will grow hastier_

_The great love ruined_

_Their life ended_

_Themselves not only to blame_

_Those closest to them feel the shame_

_So watch your love_

_And watch who you shove_

_For your undoing_

_Will be your own doing _

I just stared at the patch of the wall where the prophecy was. For a while I just stared, eyes glazed, zoned out, looking at the prophecy. I could sense the two girls behind me. They were waiting for a reaction, for me to break out. Hell, I should be breaking down right now. But all I am is numb. Brain dead, as I reread the prophecy of sight over and over again. Maybe I was just in shock, and the breaking down would come later.

They waited for my reaction. I never gave them one. I simply turned around and asked "Would you like to help me decipher it?" with a face void of any emotions.

They were more than slightly shocked to see me perfectly calm. I don't blame them. I can't think straight and I need to decipher all of the possibilities of this prophecy. Narissa was the best one for the job. She spent way too much of her life in this room.

Narissa recovered quickly. "Yes, of course." She said, plastering on a smile. She knew it was only temporary, but she was glad I wasn't freaking out.

She came over and sat next to me, bringing the torches' light with her. She didn't sit exactly right next to me, but she sat a little ways away from me, enough space for one person. That person was supposed to be Luxa, but she hadn't moved. She was still surprised that I had taken it so well. We were waiting on her. To make the wait seem less awkward Narissa pulled out a piece of parchment to write the prophecy on. Makes sense, this way we won't have to look at it upside down. I remember the prophecy of blood, and how it was backwards. So, we wrote it down so we could read it.

As her quill was scratching the parchment, at some point, Luxa showed up and slid down next to me. I took her hand and gave it a squeeze. She looked at me concernedly

"Why are you taking this so well?" She asked me. I just shook my head.

"I'm in shock. Trust me, later I'm going to cry like a baby." I told her, completely honest, not joking one bit.

She simply looked at me sadly. "And I'll be there to hold you when you do." She said back to me, also dead serious.

Narissa cleared her throat to signal to us that our time was up and it was time to decipher the prophecy.

"So, where shall we start?" Narissa asked us.

I shrugged in reply. "The beginning is as good a place as any." I suggested. She nodded.

"The repeating part?" Luxa asked us. She isn't the best at deciphering Prophecies.

"Pretty straight forward, I have the ability to look into the future and the past." I said indifferently. Luxa nodded.

"The next few lines?" Narissa asked me. Geez, am I the only one thinking here?

"Well, least expected because he is the warrior." Luxa explained. Thank god I'm not the only one doing the work.

"Was." I reminded them. They just ignored me.

"Close to royal heart?" Narissa asked me.

"Duh, my relationship with Luxa." I said. She shot me a smile and squeezed my hand tighter.

"Important from the start, because as soon as he fell down from the Overland all attention was on him. " Luxa said, Narissa not even having to ask.

"Saved the kingdom from grief is pretty simple, but how about however brief?" I asked turning towards the two girls.

"Well, the whole Underland's heart broke to see their Warrior go." Narissa pointed out.

"My heart broke." Luxa mumbled, but I heard it anyways. I pulled her in for a side hug and she put her head on my shoulder and smiled. Narissa paid no attention to it.

"Come back again"- Luxa started

"…To stay till the end" I finished for her. "That's my favorite part." I told her. She smiled. I know its so cliché but, who cares.

"Gregor it could also mean you meet your end down here, maybe very early." Narissa said ruining the moment. Luxa's face turned into a frown.

"That is something to consider." She responded, but didn't say much more.

"Then it repeats itself." Narissa said.

"What's after that?" I asked. The paper was in front of Narissa and I don't want to disturb Luxa.

"The power will grow greater." Narissa quoted from the prophecy.

"It already has. It takes him longer to recover from the dreams." Luxa said, gripping my hand tightly.

"They've become a lot more intense." I said, not knowing how exactly to put it into words.

"I know what you are dealing with." Narissa symphasized. At least I'm not the only one going through this.

Then I looked at the next line. What I read truly frightened me.

"The loss of a mind? I'm going to go insane?" I asked a little worried.

"Yes Gregor, you probably will. It is a miracle you aren't already." Narissa said sadly.

"Wait; is not all that will be left behind? I'll lose more?" I asked even more worriedly.

"Do not worry My Knight; it is talking about your hand. There is nothing else to lose." Luxa said to me trying to reassure me. She took her head off of my shoulder.

"Well, prophecies can have multiple meanings, they usually do." Narissa pointed out. Geez, always a moment ruiner.

"I could lose what is most important to me." I said, gripping Luxa's hand tightly in case someone might take her away from me.

Luxa caught on. "No, Gregor. You will never lose me." Luxa said, pulling me into an embrace.

We stayed like that for a while, until Narissa cleared her throat, but this time she spoke too. "Do you guys always have to do that?" She asked us a little disgusted. We pulled away, a little hesitantly.

"The nightmarish visions come true, their own sight they will rue." I said a little softly. "So I'll make myself blind?" I asked them. It's just a cover up, meant to hide my real emotions.

"Of course not," Luxa said giggling softly "It means your other sight." Luxa said, no longer giggling.

"Insanity will grow hastier? We already know I'll grow insane, but it'll come faster?" I asked. They simply nodded. I nodded back.

"The great love ruined, their life ended?" Narissa asked us looking at us.

We stayed silent. Our great love ruined. The thought makes me sad. Their life ended? That means our life together.

"No deciphering needed." I said quietly and simply. Luxa nodded beside me. Narissa moved on.

"Themselves not to blame? Those closest to them feel the shame?" Narissa asked.

"Hey Narissa, why don't you give us your opinion?" I asked her, not harshly, I just didn't want to talk anymore. She understood and nodded.

"Well, your closest loved ones are to blame, it was their fault." She said indifferently. How could she talk about it without emotion? This is my gruesome fate after all.

"Watch who you love, and watch who you shove, is probably a warning, like in the prophecy of gray." Narissa suggested. I nodded. That makes sense. It warned me to look where I jump.

"For your undoing, will be your own doing. So, when you die, it'll be your own fault." Narissa said. Gee, so I commit suicide? That's something I've always wanted to do…NOT!

"Thank you Narissa, you've been very helpful." I said, thanking her. She took it as asking her to leave, so she did. Good thing she can take a hint.

I looked at the prophecy that told me what was going to happen with my life. I can't I won't. I'll do anything to rebel with fatee.

I'll do anything to keep my love.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

** Alright guys, there you have t. The prophecy of sight. Finnally after like around 15 chapters. Sorry, the original was longer (like 4000 words!) but I couldn't copy it, I was pissed that I had to rewrite it. **

**Fly you high**

**-Gamblinman**

**Question: How will Luxa react to the prophecy. As it sinks it, not as she first hears it. **


	21. Criss-cross applesauce

**Hey guys, I owe you an apology. I haven't updated in over a week, and when I did, it was half as long as usual. Sorry. My sister had tennis matches every day, and I was dragged to see them every time. And when I found free time, my dad had me do chores. Well I'm here now, and it's dark outside, so I doubt he'll give me chores, and if he does I'll refuse. All that for you. You should be flattered. There have also been a lot of asking if this is over. Trust me if it's over, you'll know. Plus, I'll tell you if it's over, and I won't have a chapter question. Special shout out to lol21 for being the 50****th**** reviewer. **

**R&amp;E**

**-Gamblinman**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Gregor's POV

The room was dead silent. There was no noise at all. Not even the breathing of the two people in said room. It was as if the world was dead, not alive, no breath going in and out of their lungs. Silence.

I sat there, thinking, the gears in my head turning. My life lay folded out before me, carved on a wall of a room, written in clearly carved stanzas, as clear as a brick wall. Words as cryptic as the man who carved them into the wall some amount of years ago.

But I've made a choice. A choice that could easily change my life forever. A single choice that could make my life go 180 degrees in the opposite direction. A choice that I'm scared to make.

A choice to rebel.

To rebel against the words on the wall, and do what I want with my life. To make my own destiny, and walk my own path. But I'm scared to do it.

These words are telling me that I'll die. That i will go insane, and ultimately, die. Not only that, but my love will die. Does the prophecy mean that literally, like Luxa's going to die? That my love, she will get killed? No, I won't let that happen, I won't.

But what can I do? I've lost my hand, and my fighting skills. Not to mention my mind will be gone too soon. Really, if there's a threat against her, I won't be able to do anything about it.

Then again it could mean it figuratively. It could mean our love for each other could die. That our feelings for each other will go away.

I shuddered at the thought. There's no way that could happen. I will always love Luxa. Always. There's nothing that could make me not love Luxa. Then again, losing my mind could get pretty close to it.

Luxa saw my shudder. She scooted closer to me from where she had been sitting silently. Guess she had been thinking about my life too, but probably in a different way. She would never rebel against a prophecy. She would never even think about it, not for a second. That's how they were raised down here, to believe in the words of an insane man. Wait that could easily be me.

From where she had been sitting it wouldn't take much to be close to me. She had been, literally, sitting right next to me as we deciphered what the words in the prophecy might mean. She had also put her head on my shoulder, but had taken it off once Narissa walked out of the room.

To get closer to me she had to sit on my lap, which she did. Not only that, but she also put her head on my chest. In a way, it calmed me down a little. Just being near her made my mind slow down.

"Are you okay?" She asked me quietly, so quietly that I almost didn't hear her. Was I okay? I shouldn't be. That's for certain. But oddly enough I'm not quite as scared or as sad as I should be. Maybe that's just the shock, and the fear would come later. That's exactly what happened in the prophecy of time. I read about it, about my death, and it took me a couple of days to freak out about it.

"Yeah." I said matching her quiet tone. She looked up at me and I was surprised to see tears streaming down her face nonstop. Seeing her face covered I tears like that, well let's just say that I don't want to see it like that ever again. "How about you?" I asked her moving some hair out of her face.

"I-I'm scared Gregor." She confided in me. This is what shocked me most. Hearing her admit that she was scared. She was the bravest, most courageous person I knew, and hearing her admit she was scared was a rare thing. This may be the first time she's ever said it. Hearing her say it made me scared. "I'm scared for you Gregor." She continued in a quite tone. "I don't want to be left alone again. B-But the prophecy says that you're going to die, again." She said tears streaming down her face, soaking my chest.

I have no clue what to say. She's usually the one reassuring me, not vice versa, like it is now. What would she say to me? I know exactly what she would say. And it fits this situation perfectly.

"Hey, I'm not gonna die, okay?" I reassured her in a louder tone, my voice surprisingly steady "Besides, you're too stubborn to let me die, aren't you." I asked her. She let out a small giggle, and mumbled something that sounded a lot like yes.

Despite what's going on right now, hearing her laugh like that reassured me. It's funny, even when I'm the one reassuring her, she always finds a way to reassure me.

We sat in silence like that for a little longer, she was in my arms now, as I'd put them around her, and her head was still on my chest. Though she said she was fine when I asked her about it, it was extremely obvious that she was uncomfortable in the position she was sitting in. I tried to lean back, to give her more space, but it didn't help any. She was sitting in my lap, which was criss-cross apple sauce (I know, very mature of me) and her head was on my chest, so she was bent down so her ear was to my heart (something she liked to do when she lays on me). At this point, her arms were no longer around my neck, but curled up on her side.

Like I said, leaning back didn't make her any more comfortable. If anything, it made her more uncomfortable, because now she has to lean in farther to put her head on my chest.

I looked around the small prophecy room to see if there is anything more convenient around. I finally settled on a corner far away from where we are currently sitting in. I swept her up into my arms, carrying her like a bride (I blushed when I had this thought) and stood up off the ground.

"Sorry," I whispered as I stood up, kissing her on her forehead. She didn't seem unhappy about it. She only gave a small sigh.

Mind you, it's not easy carrying someone with one hand. I had my left arm around her torso, giving her support where she was heaviest (which wasn't that heavy) and used my right arm carry her lower half. I couldn't grab onto her, so I had her legs swung down over my arm, the crook of her knees gripping my arm. She seemed to get the idea and tightened her legs' grip.

I started to walk over to the corner of the room, but I nearly dropped Luxa half way there. I managed to keep a hold of her, but she grabbed my chest and grabbed onto it after that, with a very tight grip. When we made it to the corner, she looked a little disappointed. "What's wrong Lux?" I asked her when I saw the way she looked at that corner.

"I'd rather not be in this room for much longer." She stated with much disgust. My heart had dropped a little when she said this. Was she unhappy with me? When she saw my frown she quickly apologized. "Oh no, it's not anything you did Gregor, I would just rather not stay in the room that's so determined to split us up." I saw logic in this. Though I hadn't realized how determined this room was. Seriously, it's like Sandwich wrote these prophesies knowing about me and Luxa, and wanted us to be separate.

"Okay," I said to her "where to?" I asked with no destination in mind.

"Any of the empty rooms in the palace will do. There is a great number of them." She said to me. Wait a minute…

"Wait, all of those rooms, and you couldn't give me a room of my own?" I asked her.

"So, does that mean that you do not like sleeping in my room?" She asked me with one eyebrow raised.

I chuckled at her raised eyebrow. "I never said that..." I trailed off, not wanting to finish that incredibly embarrassing sentence.

"Mmmhmmm." Luxa mumbled, obviously winning. Sigh, I sighed in my mind, I'll have to get her back later.

I started to walk out of the door of the prophecy room, when I nearly dropped Luxa again. I managed to grab her just in the nick of time. She got a little nervous.

"If you cannot handle it, I can walk." Luxa offered. I sighed, out loud this time.

"You don't trust me." I mumbled, not a hint of a joke in my voice. She managed to hear my mumble.

"Gregor, I trust you with my life, and you know this." She said sighing after she said it. "There is an empty room just up ahead." She said, admitting defeat in a Luxa-ey way.

She let me carry her to an empty sitting room up the hall. When we entered I got a good look at the room. It was decorated, like every other room in the palace, but not as heavily decorated as the royal chamber. Instead it was more subtle, with only a few flower vases on the tables.

The room contained a small sofa, just big enough for two people, with side tables on each side, with said flowers on each of them.

I walked over to the sofa and hopped onto it. Literally I jumped up into the air and landed in my back onto the couch.

When I was in the air, my arm finally gave and Luxa was in the air above me. When I landed on the couch with a flop, Luxa was still in the air, and she hung up there in the air for a second longer before she came down and landed on top of me.

I thought she was going to be mad at me for flopping onto the couch like that, but she only giggled. "Gregor, you idiot." She said in between giggles before kissing me on the cheek. I smiled.

"You landed perfectly." I said to her, she beamed at the praise.  
"Well, learning acrobatics is good for getting off of flyers, and landing on top of boyfriends." She said, still smiling, but trying to play it off.

I retuned her kiss on the cheek, and she blushed. She sighed and put her head on my chest. She looked up to me hesitantly, and caught my eye with her violet ones, and locked them.

"Gregor," She started hesitantly, "Thank you, for calming me down later." She said, thanking me. This may be almost as rare as her admitting she was scared. She hardly ever thanked anyone.

"It's okay, it's what we do for each other." I told her, stroking her hair. She likes it when I do that. "But promise me in thing?" I asked her, scared of what I was about to say.

"What is it?" She asked me warily. She was scared of what it was, thinking it was something crazy.

"Promise me you'll do the same when it sinks in." I pleaded, knowing this state of shock and denial would end eventually. I needed her to help me when it did end.

"Of course, anything for you." She said before putting her head back down on my chest. I brushed some hair out of her face, before putting my head down on hers, and we both fell into a deep sleep. Luckily for me, it was a dreamless sleep.

Neither of us knew it at the time, but this was to be our safe haven for the next few weeks, where we would come to be alone, to get out of the stressing life we live. Where we went when we needed to talk.

This was our secret place.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Hey guys, believe it or not, I started this on Saturday night. So it has been a full week. So, I won't be able to update as often, because I have to do a lot more chores than usual. I kinda, sorta, went 250 dollars over my data package this month. Who knew that listening to music and reading fanfiction in the car without wifi used up data. Yeah so now I'm one of those authors who writes when he has the chance, and posts when he finishes. So far I've only been writing only when I knew I could post that day. I've got to change that. **

**Fly you high**

**-Gamblinman**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Chapter question: How long before Gregor comes out of denial and freaks out? How will Luxa reassure him?**


	22. Don't doubt yourself

**Hey everyone, Gamblinman here, with another chapter. So, as a response to feedback, Joe: Don't worry there will be a battle scene. And it'll be even more epic due to the loss of his hand. I was planning on putting one in there anyways, and hearing you ask for one, makes me want to put it in more. What kind of fanfic would this be if there was no epic battle scene? **

**R&amp;E**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Gregor's POV

When I woke up I didn't know how long we were asleep, laying on that couch, folded up in each other's arms. Luxa had awakened before me, and seems to have just been silently laying on top of me while I slept.

Luxa would give off a lone tear every now and then, but I just wiped them away without comment. The violet eyed Underland queen just lay down on top of me, her head on my chest, drawing circles onto the fabric of my chest. One thing to watch out for dudes: if your lady is drawing on you with her fingernail; make sure it isn't super sharp, like Luxa's were. At one point I had to ask her to stop.

"Hey Lux, is there any way you could stop doing that?" I asked her through clenched teeth. It was really starting to hurt.

"What are you talking about Gregor?" Luxa asked with genuine innocence. The way the knowing look she normally wears is gone: She really wasn't doing it on purpose.

"Dragging your nails on me." I said to her, pointing to her hand, with its outstretched fingers still drawing now unintelligible shapes on my chest. She down to where I was pointing at her finger, then back up at me with a slightly amused look on her face.

"Why, do you feel uncomfortable with me showing my affection for you?" She asked with a chuckle. Geez, don't tell her I said this, but she can be really dense sometimes.

"No, it's not that," I started, starting to feel her making visible scratches on my chest, "It's because if you keep doing that, you might start to draw blood." I said to her, ending my sentence with a wince. Her facial expression shifted from amused, to a mix of embarrassed, surprised, and sorrowful.

"Sorry," She muttered with a blush on her face. Her fingers stopped their tracing instantly, and shifted into a slow rubbing, as if caressing a wound. It did make it feel a little better, and soon the pain subsided to a dull roar. She put her head down on my chest, next to her vertically stroking hand. "Sorry." She mumbled again, a little more audibly this time. I hadn't spoken this whole time. I've learned that when she gets in a mood like this, you let her be, until she spoke to you. If you said the wrong thing, those rare tears may fall again.

She pulled her head up, and pulled my silken Underland shirt up, to see the damage. Looking at my bare skin, you could see deep scratches; they would bleed if they got any deeper. She gasped when she saw the scratches.

"Gregor, you should have said something to me sooner! I could have hurt you!" She gasped out, raising her head to look at me. She had a fire in her eyes, another mood that meant you should not talk to her unless spoken to. But I don't understand why. It's just a little scratch; it's not even half as bad as any of my real scars. Why the pissy mood then?

"Whoa, Lux, don't worry," I said, hoping to calm her down before the real storm began, "It's just a little scratch."

"A little scratch that was about to draw blood." She argued, with a frown, pointing to the scratch before slamming her hand down onto it. Right on the scratch. As her hand made contact, I winced. It really stung, like a bee sting, but with Luxa's strength. And she's really strong.

When she saw me wince, her scowl immediately gone, replaced by a remorseful look. She threw her arms around my neck, and buried her face in my chest. I looked down at her in confusion. Really, all this from a small scratch?

I put my arms around her torso, placing them in a comforting position. It wasn't more than five seconds before she lifted her head, and I could see fresh tear tracks on her face. She locked her eyes back onto mine, and I could see that this is about more than the scratch. Much more.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong?" I asked her in a steady and quiet voice. The voice that comforts her when she's upset. She nodded slowly, but no words came out of her mouth. I waited though, because I know that she only talks when she's sure that she can control herself.

"It is just, since we read the prophecy a couple of hours ago, I-I just-I can not say it." She said in defeat after trying to yammer it out. She put her face back into the crook of my neck and went back to sobbing. I tightened my grip on her torso, and whispered comforting things in her ear. After doing that for a while, I released on of my arms from around her torso, and started stroking her hair, until her sobbing slowed and soon she stopped sobbing completely.

Her head lifted up, as if on its own, and she tried again, to explain why she had overreacted to the scratch. "Gregor, I am sorry for my overreacting." She apologized, looking into my eyes. She truly thought that she had done something wrong

"Luxa, you didn't so anything wrong, so you don't have to apologize." I said, putting my arms around her again. "I just want to know why you overreacted." I said, embracing her harder. I expected her to start crying again, but she simply remained silent.

It was a long while before she spoke up again. "It is about the prophecy." She said in an emotionless voice that she had sadly developed over the years.

Seriously, it's like some higher being has it out for her. If there was a God, he didn't like her. First her parents, then her cousin, then the nibblers, and then me. Except I came back. I did what all the others that had left her didn't. I came back to my dear Luxa. That voice had formed so that everyone wouldn't know how truly depressed she was. But I saw right through it. She was depressed.

I sighed we'd already been over this. "Luxa, I already told you, I'm not going to die. I won't leave you all alone again." I said to her, tightening my hold on her. She won't get away from me.

"Gregor, it is not about that." She said, another single tear streaming down her cheek. She looked so vulnerable in my arms like that. So small and weak, and unlike my Luxa at all. "The prophecy, it told me that you will become like Narissa, weak and frail." She added in that last part as if it needed more explanation, "It is almost as if any little thing could hurt her nowadays, she nearly fainted when we ran in too help you up off of the floor in your hospital room." She said, and as she said it the memory flooded back to me in the form of images flashing into my head. Was that only earlier today? No, we fell asleep; it could easily be the next day. But still, it wasn't that long ago, only a day at the most. However it still feels like a long time ago, ages even.

"Gregor, after reading the prophecy, I am scared. The dreams you have been getting will come true. It did not come to me until I was asleep, but Gregor I do not want to be the one to hurt you, to break your heart again." She said, putting her hand over my beating heart. What does she mean by…oh crap!

The dream or at least the ending to all of my dreams! She stabs me! I'm going to hyperventilate, I'm going to hyperventilate…

No, I'm not. Not again. Not in front of Luxa. I've had panic attacks in front of her too much already. She's had to comfort me too much, and now it's my turn to comfort her. The tables have turned.

She was looking down at me from on top of me, as if expecting something. From the way the expectant look she had in her eyes as she looked at me, to her slightly frowning lips, it was pretty obvious she was expecting me to hyperventilate. And heck, I almost did have a panic attack, but I shoved the scream that had been slowly rising deep down into my lungs, and decided not to let it out yet.

"Luxa, I trust you," I started, locking my gaze onto hers, "I know that you would never do anything to hurt me." I told her never dropping he gaze. Her expectant look turned sad, and her lip started to tremble, as if she might start crying again. Honestly, I wouldn't put it past her at this point. I might start crying myself if the state of shock wears off.

"But Gregor, you do not understand," she started, her eyes shimmering with even more tears, "You have dreamed about me stabbing you through the heart, almost every night. And if your dreams come true…" she tried to continue but I cut her off, pressing my fingers to her lips, stopping her from making any explanation she could come up with.

"No Luxa, you're the one who doesn't understand. You need to realize that sometimes, even among seers, dreams are just dreams, nothing more." I told her. "Besides, in what world would you purposely stab me?" I asked her, positive that she would agree with me. Apparently she didn't.

"But Gregor that is just it. What if I do it without knowing so? What if we are in battle and I accidently stab you in the heart?" She asked me.

"But you have great accuracy with a sword, you never miss!" I told her, getting a little frustrated.

"Or if I, for some reason, sleep walk and stab you in my sleep?" She asked me, throwing another ridiculous idea out there.

"When have you ever sleepwalked?" I asked her, scowling. My frustration was turning to pure anger now. She was just being ridiculous now.

"Or if I go insane and kill you in my haze?" She asked, with an identical scowl on her face. She was getting mad too. Normally I would run away when she got mad, but this time was different. She was really doubting what we had? All because of a stupid prophecy? Remind me to tear down that prophecy room later.

"I'm going to go insane too, according to that stupid prophecy!" I shouted at her, my frown fading. "That just makes us even more perfect for each other." I finished quietly. She heard me though. She heard every single word. Her scowl faded too, leaving us both in blank faces. Soon her emotionless face crumpled up, and a sob escaped from her mouth. Tears started rolling down her face once again (for the umpteemph time) and she buried her face in my chest. I hadn't gotten my shirt back on, so soon my chest was drenched. I really wanted to put my shirt on, to avoid getting anymore wet, but that would mean shoving Luxa off while I put my shirt on, which wasn't an option. So, I just manned up, and tool the tears like a man.

I put my arms around her again, and made quiet 'shhh' noises into her ear. But this time, her sobbing didn't slow. So, I would have to talk to her while she was crying.

"Luxa," I whispered into her ear reassuringly "Luxa, its fine, it's alright." I reassured her. "I'm not really angry." I added in to help reassure her, and calm her down. Her rapid breathing never slowed down.

"I'm not really mad at you," I repeated, "Just disappointed." I finished. I got the reaction I desired. She let out a small gasp, almost inaudible I hardly heard it, and the sobbing stopped.

"Disappointed…in me?" She asked in disbelief. I nodded my head in response.

"Yes Luxa, disappointed." I told her with a sigh, "You don't ever doubt in yourself ever again, hear me Luxa? Never again!" I commanded her. She didn't respond, because she was still in disbelief, still surprised by my sudden outburst of anger.

"Luxa," I started, wanting to explain my sudden outburst, "You've always been so sure of yourself. You've always known who you are. You've always known what to do, and how to act." I continued finally feeling the tears stop falling. "Don't stop being that way now, not when I'll need you most." I pleaded, lifting her chin so that I could look into her eyes.

We locked eyes, and stayed in that position, my eyes finishing what I was telling her without words, doing a much better job than I could if I tried to explain, and her eyes thanking me for everything I've done, saying what she could never put into words. She still tried to though.

"Thank you Gregor, I"- she started before I pressed my fingers to her lips, hushing her before she could get another word out. Her violet eyes showed surprise as I silenced her.

"It's alright; you don't have to thank me. You would do the same." I told her before taking my fingers off of her lips. She still shot me a thankful look, before putting her head back down on my chest.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before a voice interrupted our private time.

"Wow, could you two be anymore lovey-dovey? I mean, seriously, I could practically smell all of the love chemicals you have been putting off from the high hall. Then again, you two practically _ooze_ it whenever you're together." An extremely familiarly sarcastic voice floated in from the doorway. "I mean, come on, next time at least close the curtains." Ripred snarled as he came in the doors, whipping the curtains we had neglected to close behind him with his tail.

We both got up off of each other, blushing horribly as we did so. She got up off of me first, before I pushed myself up into a sitting position, with one hand, I had to have Luxa pull me up. That was extremely embarrassing, having to have to have your girlfriend help you into a sitting position. Especially in front of Ripred who cracked up when he saw my facial expression when I noticed him watching us.

"Let us see if you are any better if you lose one of your paws." Luxa spat angrily at him, "Besides, he managed to carry me here all the way from the prophecy room." Luxa said, as if it was a good thing that I could carry her weight (I mean seriously, she's only like 130 pounds).

"Really," Ripred said, laughing harder, "you do realize that it only takes like seven steps to get here from the door to the prophecy room, right?' Ripred asked Luxa, still thinking that I losing my right hand was hilarious. "Besides, if I lost a paw, I can still limp along better than hi, because I have three more just like it!" Ripred pointed out, finally managing to get a hold of himself.

"Ripred," Luxa began angrily, "Is there a reason you are here, or are you just here to criticize my boyfriend?" Luxa asked him through clenched teeth. My heart soared at the word boyfriend.

"Actually there is a reason for me to be here, plus," Ripred continued with a sneer, "I do like to criticize the Overlander, or boyfriend, as you call him." Ripred said with way too much enjoyment.

"Why are you here Ripred?" I asked him kindly, since it looks like Luxa is about to blow up. Don't want her murdering Ripred, do we? At this point, she probably could, rager or not. She's extremely protective of me.

Ripred mocked flattered, as he lifted his front paws to his chest, and gasped in mock surprise. "Look, finally I get to speak to someone with manners! Of course I would be _honored_ to tell you" Ripred said, his voice, once again, dripping with sarcasm. "If you must know, you've been gone most of the day, and Vikus was really worried. He was about to send out a search party too." Ripred informed us. I feel guilty about forgetting about everyone else who was probably worried sick. They probably thought something had happened to us.

"I told him to cancel the search party, since I could smell you love hormones from up there," Ripred gestured up toward the high hall with his tail. "On my way down here, I bumped into Narissa who was nice enough to tell me that you two were still in the prophecy room. Then again, this doesn't look like the prophecy room, now does it?" Ripred asked with too much satisfaction in his voice.

"Okay Ripred, we get it." I told him, a little harshly, but he deserved it for being such a jerk. He turned around, and took that as his cue to leave. His tail was twitching with annoyance as he called back over his shoulder "Oh and I'll tell Vikus for you, but you two should get to bed, it's the middle of the night, after all." Ripred snarled before finally leaving the room.

It's the middle of the night? No wonder Vikus was so worried, he should be.

"Well, my knight, for once, we should take Ripreds' suggestion, and go to the bed chambers." Luxa told me, getting up from the couch.

"Wait, don't I have to the hospital?" I asked her in confusion. "I did kind of leave without checking out." I pointed out. I hadn't even said bye to any of the nursing staff.

"I'll send them a message saying that you are well enough to stay with me." Luxa answered.

"God I love having the queen as my girlfriend." I said with a fist pump. No more being stuck in the hospital.

"Is that the only reason you like me Gregor?" She asked with mock shock. She was playing with me. I'll let her, this once.

"Of course not, I was only joking." I reassured her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked impatiently. "Get up!" She commanded.

"I can't." I simply told her.

"And why would that be?" She questioned me frustrated. It doesn't matter if I'm her boyfriend; I better do as I'm told.

"Because I can't get up unless you help pull me up." I said, looking into her eyes.

"Sorry"

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP **

**Okay, so major filler chapter, but it had to be done. Sorry guys.**

**Fly you high**

**-Gamblinman**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Chapter question: How will Luxa start taking care of Gregor? How will she help him? How much will he let her take care of him? **


	23. Blankets and claws

**Hey guys, sorry about the "little" break. Last week a family friend had a wedding and my family helped them out. And on Saturday I had to clean for my little nieces' birthday, and more cleaning on Sunday, and as it turned out it was being held at a pizza joint on Monday night, not our house. Wasted cleaning. So, anyway, I'm back with another update. Some people have been upset that Luxa speaks like an Overlander, and that's on me. My bad. Its' partially because Gregor's been affecting how she talks, hence the new vocab. But for her POV, I'm sorry bit it's difficult to do an Underlanders' POV. And the lines of P's are breaks in the chapter.**

**R&amp;E**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Gregor's POV

It's been a few hours since we got back into our room. When we got to the room, we crashed down right onto the huge king-sized bed. Luxa's asleep soundly, but I haven't slept a wink. I was asleep for a while in the spare room we had been hiding in, but I'm not sure how much Luxa slept, but it wasn't for as long as I did, since she was awake before me.

I try once again to fall asleep, but the arms of slumber don't come, and I throw my eyes open in frustration. It's as if sleep knows I want it to come, and purposely stays away.

Across from me is Luxa, snoring slightly as she snoozes on the bed beside me. There's a little drool on the pillow she's sleeping on, and although she doesn't agree with me, a think the way she drools is cute. Everything she does is cute. Scratch that, everything she does isn't cute, it's beautiful.

As I watch her sleep, a shiver runs up her body. I reach out to touch her, and place my hand on her arm. She shivers again from my hand, and I'm afraid she might wake up, but she just stays asleep. Her skin is ice cold, and she's got goosebumps on her arms, and probably the rest of her body. She is freezing.

I go to get up to grab another blanket for her, but I fall back down on the bed. Oh yeah, that's right. I only have one hand. This may be a little harder than I thought. I consider my options. Wake up Luxa and ask for help? No, she'd just yell at me for waking her up, and tell me that she doesn't need a blanket, even though she obviously does.

So that leaves one option. I need to find another way to get up. I look around and the bed's headboard catches my eye. I grip the headboard with my left hand, and lift. I was never good at pull ups in gym class, but I manage to get up to my feet.

I walk unsteadily into the other room, and look for a blanket. I settle for a big fluffy warm thick one. Dragging it behind me, I walk back into our bedroom. When I walk over to her side of the bed, I see that her shivering has gotten worse. She must be really cold. I put the blanket around her and the shivering slows slightly, but noticeably. I smile when I see her sigh in her sleep. That's better.

I lay back down next to her. She's smiling in her sleep now. She must be having a good dream. Hope she keeps on having good dreams. She doesn't need any nightmares. I have enough of those for both of us.

I turn around onto my other side, and close my eyes, hoping that sleep comes. It never does. Maybe I'm not really trying. Of course I'm not; if I go to sleep the nightmares will come. It's no surprise that I'm not really trying to go to sleep.

God, I'm a seer. It's starting to sink in now. A seer. I am a seer. I always thought it would feel cooler. Like a super hero, who had the power to see the future at will. But it feels more like a curse.

A curse that's going to rip me and Luxa apart. A curse that is going to drive me to insanity. A curse that will end my life shortly. Or so the prophecy says.

That's when it sinks in. This time I'm not going to die. No, this time I'm going to lose my mind. Lose the one person I can count on. The girl I love. All because of some stupid ability to see the future. This power will rip everything I care about away from me.

I try to calm myself down, but I can't. This is just like before. The denial stage is over, and I have a panic attack. This happened after I read the prophecy of time, the fact that I was going to die sank in. Like this just sank in. It was an undeniable fact. I was going to die.

But I didn't. The prophecy was wrong. Prophecies aren't true, their made up. Ripred showed me that_. 'What's your plan?' _Ripred's voice rang through my head. The phrase that always calms me down and makes me think the problem through. What's my plan? Well, my plan is not to go insane? Will that work? No, I could practically hear Ripred now, _'No, but it's a start.'_ So, my plan is to prove the prophecy wrong? That's good, that'll work. But how do I do that? Well, I need to not go insane, and not let Luxa get ripped away from me. To do that I need something to hang on to, to help me hang onto my one piece of sanity.

The first though that pops into my head was Luxa. She was the best part of me, my first and only love, and the thing that was most important to me, but it can't be her. I need to hang on _for_ her, so I can't hang on _to_ her. Besides, she can't handle that much pressure. She acts tough (and she is) but no one can handle the weight of everything on their shoulder, not even Luxa. She already has Regalia to rule.

What else can tie me down? What else can I hold on to? What else matters to me? My hand automatically goes to my chest, to the necklace that is always hanging around my neck. Well, that normally is. It's not there now.

I start to freak out. Where is he? Where is Ares? Where did he go? I turn around with haste, planning on waking Luxa up, and alert her of the missing claw, but I fall short as my eyes fall on her. Not her specifically, but her neck, or at least what's on her neck. Around her slim neck, on the same leather cord, is Ares' lone claw, which is all that is left of him. I calm down. She has it, it's okay. It's safe with her.

She must have taken it when I was in the hospital. They had to take off my clothes and put on new ones, and if they had seen the claw, they had probably would have thrown it away. So she took it for me. It's kind of funny, seeing Luxa the most important person in my life, and Ares' claw my most prized possession, together.

I lay back down onto my pillow, and closed my eyes. Ares was perfect for the job. No matter how heavy the load, he could carry anything. He was always so reliable, and always had my back, and caught me when I fell, literally. Besides, it's not like he has any other responsibilities.

So Ares will be my lifeline, my crutch, the one thing that keeps me sane. He wouldn't want me to give into the prophecy; he'd want me to fight it. After how I responded to the last prophecy, when they told me I was going to die, I don't think I want any part in them anymore either.

So I'll hang on to Ares, or what little of him is left. He's always caught me. He'll catch me now, when I need him most. I open my eyes to look at Luxa one more time before going to sleep.

Yeah, with both Luxa and Ares looking after me, I'll be alright.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Luxa's POV**

When I wake up I know that it is not time to wake up yet. It is too early, and I am still tired. I used to be tired all of the time, but that was before I was reunited with Gregor, and I hardly ever slept back then.

As I tried to open up my eyes, I conformed my suspicions, My eyes stung and I shut them as soon as I opened them. It is still too early to wake up.  
I let my eyes stay closed for a small time before opening them back up. It still stings to open my eyes, but not as much. My now open eyes look right into Gregor's face. He is still sleeping, with a small smile on his face. It looks as if he is having a good dream for once. Good, he needs one; he has not had one in some time. I find myself hoping that I am in it.

My eyes trail down his body, across his bare, shirtless chest, but they came to a halt when they came to his arms. Instead of resting on his sides, or being under him, or cradling his sleeping head, or even holding me, they were out stretched toward me. Now my eyes trail down one of his arms, instead of his body, eventually finding his wrist connected to his hand, which was latched onto mine. That explains it. He was holding my hand when he fell asleep, and never removed it. He is so sweet, and caring. That is one of the reasons why I fell in love with him. But he is so soft, too soft for the Underland. That is why I need to keep him safe, if one of the other species found him, he would not fight. He would want to peacefully talk it out and make an agreement. However if he needed to fight he would. He would win too. However without his sword wielding hand, he definitely would not win.

I sigh. The pressure of his hand in mine is comforting, even in his sleep. His touch makes me feel safe, even the small notion of hand holding.

Wait, what about his other arm. It was also stretched out toward me. I look to where his other hand should be. Of course it is not there, but his wrist is resting on my pillow. Draped over it is the string that holds Ares' claw. I forgot that I was wearing it. In the hospital, they were going to burn it along with his clothes, but I saved it before it could be thrown into the fired. Whether he reached out to it before he fell asleep, or if he did subconsciously in his sleep, I do not know. But either way, he did it.

I sigh, but I do not move either of his hands. I only smile and try to fall asleep again. However, before I get the opportunity to fall asleep, I see Gregor give out a long slow shiver. There are dots all up his arms, and even on his muscular body. It must be quite cold if he is getting shivers. He is quite resistant to temperature. But I do not feel cold/ and I am les immune to the cold than him. So why am I not feeling cold?

I get my answer when I look back down onto my body. He got up and got me another blanket! Wait, not only that, but he piled the rest of the blankets on top of me. Now he is completely uncovered.

I shake my head and frown. He didn't need to do that. He thought he did, but he didn't. I need to put some of the blankets back onto him. I don't want to move either of his arms, but it necessary to, if I am to put some of the blankets back onto him. I don't need to let go of his hand, however his right stump needs to be move.

I sit up slightly, and his right arm slides off of my pillow, and onto the spinner silk mattress. The necklace is no longer draped around his wrist, and by the scowl on his still sleeping face, it bothers him. He lifts up his arm, and I assume he is going back for the necklace. However his arm does not go for my neck, it goes around my torso, and pulls me into him. For a second I am unsure of what to do, but I eventually give in and put my head down on his chest. My hand is still in his, but my free hand pulls the blankets back over us. We fit perfectly under the cover.

After pulling the blankets over us, I wrap my arm around him and close my eyes. He may be a fool for almost freezing to death…

But he's my fool and I love him.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Okay, admit it, how many of you are mad at me for not updating for three weeks? Sorry I started this two weeks ago, but I had midterms (ugh), church fundraiser, and then we went camping for mother's day weekend, and this week we started reviewing for finals, plus state testing. Sorry I've had a full plate lately. So, did I do better on Luxa's speech? I hope so. **

**Fly you high**

**-Gamblinman**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Chapter question: The peace won't last for long. In fact, next chapter there will be conflict. So, what's gonna happen? Plz answer. **


	24. A serious confession

**Hey, I'm here with another chapter. I'm going to try to update more (because I did so well the last time I told you guys that). Besides, it's the weekend, and I have free time. So, no one really guessed what I had in mind for conflict, but hey it's not the first thing that comes to mind. **

**R&amp;E**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Gregor's POV

I'm flying high over the waterway when I wake up. Even before I open my eyes I hear the flapping of wings, and I can hear crashing waves. When I do open my eyes I'm staring right into the depth of the waterway. I quickly launch myself up into a sitting position.

I find myself on a large black bat. He's flying steadily but I'm caught off guard and moving quickly. I lose my balance and almost fall off. I swing over the edge of the bat right over the dark water of the water way. At the last second I grab onto the black fur of the large bat, and grip it with both hands. I manage to catch my balance and pull myself back up.

Wait. I raise my arms so that my hands come up to eye level. This can't be real. My hands, they're both there. My right hand is fully intact. Not even a scar where the sword cut through the tendons in my wrist. The skin was flawless.

It was so surreal, so dream-like, it couldn't be real. I reach my left hand out, and touch my right hand. My fingers come to a halt when they meet the solid flesh of the palm of my hand. It's definitely there.

"Careful Overlander." A purr rang out. A familiar purr. One that I have heard many times in this place. One I had come to rely on in times of trouble, one that belonged to a best friend. A bond.

"Ares?" I asked, hoping in my heart that it could be true, that he was really here.

"Greetings Gregor." The purr rang out again confirming my suspicions he really was here.

"Ares! You're really here!" I exclaimed out of joy. I didn't care that it didn't make sense. I didn't care that it couldn't be real. I didn't care that Ares is dead and that death is irreversible. All I care about is that he's here, no matter if it is false.

"Indeed Gregor." Ares purred, "I will always be there to catch you." I flung my hands around his neck. I put my face into the fur on the back of his neck.

"One final ride?" Ares asked. He seemed slightly nervous which wasn't like the bat.

"You know it buddy." I said, excepting his offer.

We flew all through the Underland without a care in the world.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Luxa's POV

I woke up again later on. The room was filled with the sounds of Gregor's breathing. It was probably around time to get up, but I did not wake him, nor did I get up myself. I could not bear to wake him from his unusually peaceful sleep, and his arm that was curled up around me was so comforting that I could not get up myself.

Gregor's was still around me, however he was not grasping me too hard. The side of my head was to his chest, and I could hear his heartbeat. His left arm was down onto his side and his hand had mine clasped in his. He was so warm and so protective I could almost…er what did he call it? Giggle like a school girl? Whatever that means. No, when I laugh I snort. That is one of those things he tells me is cute about me, but really is not.

I lift my head up from his chest and look up at his head. He has a smile upon his sleeping face. It is not like his stupid grin he wears when he is awake, no it is a slight yet happy smile.

He is having a sound sleep, and better yet it is not plagued with dreams. Of late that has been quite rare. Normally he has at least one nightmare per sleep, but he has not had any at all tonight. That is another reason I do not wake him. He needs the sleep.

I know that I have said this a lot, but he looks really cute when he sleeps. He looks less stressed, almost as if the fate of the whole Underland does not rely on him, which it frequently does. His eyebrow are not down, like when he is angry, or up, like when he is smiling. It is a rare sight to see him not smiling or frowning, his face neutral.

My eyes drifted down to his chest. Normally I would be goggling at his muscles, like a school girl (yes, now I am definitely sure that that is the correct word).But for some reason his scars are standing out more than usual this morning. Whether it is the light, or I just am noticing them more today, they stand out.

There are so many of them. From the ones on his arm from the squids in the waterway from the trip to kill the Bane (the first trip), to the ones on his legs, from the time he tried to protect the starshade from the cutters. And biggest of all taking the most attention were the scars from the claws of the Bane. The scars that Gregor had received when he fought against the Bane alongside Ares. The scars that almost took his life.

There were a plethora of scars scattered across his body. If you connected them with a drawing utensil his body could be a constellation. I run my hand over the one the Bane's claws gave him. Even after four years they have not faded, and are still red with anger and irritation.

"Oh, My Knight," I sighed looking back up at him. "You have been through so much." I tell his sleeping form. His facial expression doesn't change, and his small smile never fades. "And it is all for our sakes." I finish before adding, "All for my sake." I put my head back down on his chest, and I let a single tear roll down my cheek, while still touching the scars on his chest. This place has put him through so much, yet he still returned to it. We- no, I have asked him time and time again to risk his light for Regalia, and he always did it without question. I have always asked him to so much, yet he always carries through.

"And I would go through it all over again," A voice rang out, surprising me. I looked to him, and a now awake Gregor looked down at me, his stupid grin once again on his face. I have no clue how long he has been awake, and how much he heard, but when he wears that stupid grin on his face, I can not make myself be mad at him. "And all you would have to do is ask me. I would do anything you ask me to do. As long as you ask me, I'll do it." He told me certainly. He was not jesting in the least, he was completely serious.

"But you should not have to." I told him sadly, "You never should have had to do any of that." He looked down at me lovingly. His handless arm went around me, and his free hand started stroking my hair. He put his forehead down onto the top of my head and sighed.

"But I did." He sighed into my ear after a while, "Everyone's lives depended on me." He continues, still stroking my hair, "Your life depended on me."

He continues to stroke my hair and I just lay on top of him, thinking about what he said. It was true, my life did depend on him more than a few times. The first time he was down here, he saved my life from some spinners with some sort of gushing beverage, and after the fight we drank from it. Even back then he was different from other boys. Then in the jungle, when we were fighting an army of cutters, we relied on each other to fight. Then after he left the Firelands, he came back just for me. And he managed to get me back to Regalia before the fumes suffocated me. Time after time I have relied on him, and I never realize it.

Well not anymore.

"Gregor?" I asked him, looking up at him.

"Yeah Lux?" He responded with that stupid grin returning to his face.

"Next time I ask you to do something like that, decline it." I asked him with a sigh.

"Sorry, I can't do that Lux." He told me, still smiling. What, he is disobeying me?

"And why not?" I asked him fuming, pulling away from his embrace. Why is he saying no to me?

"I'm too stupid to, remember?" He said, his smile never leaving. I do remember calling him that a few times. "Here, how about a compromise? Next time you ask me to do something like that, I'll drag you along with me." He said his stupid grin somehow even bigger.

I considered his compromise for a moment. "Yes, you have a deal." I said now with a smile on my face. I leaned back into his embrace. He put his arm back round me without hesitation.

We remained like that for a while before I restarted the conversation. "It seemed as if you were having good dreams last night." I commented. His grin grew.

"Yeah, for once in a while." He responded. I'm relieved that he had a good dream instead of a nightmare.

"Whatever was it about?" I asked him, quite curious. He looked at me happily, and told me all about it.

"I was flying on Ares." He said simply, but it was all I needed to hear. I know how badly he misses his bond, and it makes him happy to have a dream and ride him. Waking up from the dream though, could leave him missing his bond even more than the night before.

"Oh, that is wonderful. What a pleasant dream." I responded, truly happy for him. Seeing his so pleased pleases me.

"Yeah, when the dream started, we were flying over the waterway, but as it continued, we flew all over the Underland." He said happily. I stifled a laugh. He can act like a child sometimes, but it was one of the many reasons why he is so great.

"It sounds great." I said giggling.

"Yeah, a real step up from my usual nightmares." He said, his grin becoming a little smaller, fading a little.

"Yes, I can imagine that those visions can get bothersome." I sympathize.

"Yeah, visions…" he started before trailing off, thinking of the words, before his whole face lit up.

"That's it!" Gregor exclaimed loudly.

"What is 'it'? Gregor, what are you talking about?" I asked him, confused. Whatever could he be talking about?

"That's it, don't you see, Luxa," He started explaining, "They're visions! All my dreams are visions!" He shouted happily.

"Gregor, I do not understand." I said, more than a little confused.

"All of my dreams are visions." He repeated like a mad gnawer. I will just play along, perhaps this is going somewhere, or perhaps he has just finally gone mad. He has been through a lot.

"And?" I asked trying not to show that I was starting to get scared.

"So, if I dreamt of Ares and me flying, then he's going to come back." He said happily.

I finally understand what he was talking about. He thought that just because he dreamt about Ares, he would come back to life. "Oh Gregor, you do not know what you are saying." I said, frowning slightly, but being sympathetic too.

"Yeah, I do, it all makes sense now. Ares is coming back!" Gregor said. I can't get through to him.

"Gregor, listen to me," I started, clamping my hand over his mouth to make him silent, "I will only say this once. It is impossible to make people-or flyers- come back from the dead, even in the Underland." I said deadpanned. His happy face turned blank as he contemplated my words. I longed to see his usual stupidly grinning face instead of this blank emotionless one.

As my words sank in, his blank face cracked. He built up so much hope, and it was all torn down. As the cracks spread I realized this was about more than the hope of Ares being destroyed, no it was all of the stress of the last few days- being attacked by Howard, losing his right hand, having another prophecy on his shoulders, and being a seer with a horrible destiny- sinking in, and the state of shock wearing off. His face crumpled up into a sob, and his tears started falling. The normally tough, hard as nails Gregor is crying.

I feel so bad for him. To have all of this on his shoulders, and somehow staying strong during it, for so long, is an amazing feat. But someone can't be strong all of the time, not even me. Poor Gregor.

Gregor started sobbing, and put his head into my chest, getting my spinner-silk top wet. I put my head down and start to wordlessly comfort him be putting my arms around him. I do not know what to say. I have never been in a situation like this. I know I should not be a harsh commanding queen, nor can I be the soft, emotional girl I am around only Gregor.

"Hush My Knight," I resort to saying, "It will all be all right. Everything will be all right." The sobbing starts to slow, but it does not stop. He must have been holding this in for some time. Good he needs to let the tears out.

Sometime later the sobbing subsides and he just silently rests on top of me. We do not talk, nor do we need to. No communication is required. Soon however, he speaks up.

"I'm scared Luxa."

I think for a moment. Never has he admitted he was scared, not even when he was told he was going to die. This must really negatively affect him.

I remember back to a time when I was scared. Back to my childhood after my parents died. I told Solovet that I was scared. This was one of the few pleasant memories I have of her. What she told me then, and what I am about to tell Gregor now drove me for the longest of times, long before I met Gregor, to about the time I met him, maybe even after that.

"That is okay. It is alright to be scared sometimes. We just need to put aside that fear and continue on." I tell him. He thinks about what I just said, and nods, seemingly understanding it.

"So, it's okay to be scared sometimes, as long as we don't let that fear stop us from doing the things we need to do?" He asked me. That seems correct.

"Exactly." I confirm. He may be incompetent, but he has his intelligent moments.

"You'll be here for me, right?" He asked me worried. The way he looks at me, as if I am his everything, it makes me happy. However it also makes me feel guilty. There is something I have not told my Gregor. Something important.

"Gregor, there is something I have not told you." I started off slowly, not knowing how to tell him. "When you were out unconscious I the doctors gave me an examination." I took a deep breath. "When they gave me the examination I asked them if they could check if I was bearing children, since we have had intercourse lately." I told him. For whatever reason, a smile grew on his face.

"So we're going to have kids?" He asked beaming. "That's great! I don't know why you would think that that's a bad thing. That's great!" He repeated. His reaction makes me even sadder. How would he react when he found out the truth? He will surely leave me.

"No that is not what I am talking about. Gregor when they examined me they said that I am not baring children." His smile turned into a silent o. "Not only that but I - I- I cannot say that." I said, looking down.

"Lux, it's okay. Whatever you say, it'll be fine. We'll work through it together." He said too full of optimism.

"Okay." I said uncertainly. "Gregor, when the doctors checked to see if I was with child, they saw that I was not pregnant, however they found something else." I took another deep breath. "I cannot bear children." I admitted. His face went blank again before a serious look came to his face.

"Luxa, it's okay." He said to me without skipping a beat. I am confused to why he is not bursting with anger.

"Wait, so you are not angry? You will not leave me?" I asked hopeful.

"Luxa, are you being serious?" He asked me. "Do you think I fell in love with you because I wanted to have kids with you? Really Luxa, I just wanted you to have kids, and no other reasons?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. I guess he's being logical.

"Okay. You had better be telling the truth though." I joked.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP **

**Sorry this was late guys. Also sorry that this chapter sucks so badly. I promise when I'm a better writer I'll do a rewrite. It's been a emotional two weeks. The girl I like has been giving me high fives in the hall. That's a sign right? But she's also been flirting with my best friend a lot. Yeah plus I also had to write a memorial day fic. For a veteran day fic I'm thinking about a oneshot about Ripred. What do you think? Leave a comment! **

**Fly you high- Gamblinman**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Chapter Question: How did you react to Luxa being infertile? Did I go too far? **


	25. An interogation

**Hey guys! So no one seemed mad that I made Luxa infertile, so that's good!**

**R&amp;E**

**Disclaimer: I was threatened to be sued if I didn't put this in: I don't own Gregor the Overlander, I know big shocker! **

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Gregor's POV

So, you know how they say all good things come to an end? Well, they weren't lying. We were lying like that, in each other's arms, silent (except for the occasional sobbing from Luxa or I) until a guard came in and told us that Vikus had summoned us to breakfast. Of course with Luxa only being in her underclothes, the guard was staring at her. It wasn't the same guard as before, but he still looked at her like a hungry wolf looking at its' next kill. I quickly sent him away, with a message to Vikus saying that we'd be down immediately.

As Luxa and I started to get dressed I confronted her about it. "Luxa, I don't like the way those guards look at you." I told her, shaking my head. She looked up at me from where she was holding up some spinner-silk tunics and rolled her eyes.

"What is your point Gregor?" She asked me. What is my point? Well my girlfriend is kind of being stared at by a perverted guard.

"Luxa, you can't tell me that you don't notice the way he looks at you like they want you." I asked, irritated that she wasn't getting what I was saying to her.

"How could I not? They do not try very hard to hide their lust. Besides, you look at me the same way some times, do you not?" She asked me, with her nostrils flared, her eyebrows furrowed, and her hands on her hips. Normally this position would be very threatening (and it still kinda is) but in her underwear it's absolutely adorable. Not to mention I'm kind of used to this look by now.

"But that's different. You let me look at you like that." I tried to explain, but epically failed.

"I let them look at me that way too, do I not? What makes you and them any different?" She asked me, knowing that she already basically won the argument.

"Luxa I…Well…" I stuttered trying to think of a comeback, but failed to find one. "Luxa, it's just that I-I kind of get jealous the way they look at you." I admitted, my cheeks reddening as I said it.

"Oh, Gregor." She sighed, shaking her head. "You need to learn to live with it. I am a queen and a lot of people will look at me with lust, not only Regalians." She told me. I nodded, agreeing, albeit begrudgingly. "I am quite flattered that you got jealous over me though." She added with a small giggle. I blushed.

"So you're really okay with them looking at you like that." I asked her, because I'm definitely not.

"I do not have a problem with it," She started, "But only because I know that you would not let them try to do anything with me." She finished, looking at me fondly. I love it when she looks at me that way.

"Oh, and Gregor?" She asked looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah?" I asked dreamily.

"You may want to start getting dressed." She remarked pointing at the pile of clothes I was about to put on when we started talking. I blushed. She was already dressed, and here I was staring at her while she did it. Well, I wasn't really staring, I was spacing out, but she wouldn't know that. She doesn't hold it against me though.

I quickly throw my clothes on, and we head out to breakfast. When we get to the royal dining hall, we see that Hazard, Vikus, and Narissa are joining us for lunch. Luxa takes a seat at the head of the table, and I sit to the right of her. Hazard sits across from me, and Narissa is sitting next to me. Vikus is at the foot of the table. As we sit down, Vikus greets me with his usual warm smile, and Narissa nods. I can tell that her unstable health has dipped again. Her health has its ups and downs.

Hazard looks upset about something, the smile that is usually present is absent from his face. I was about to ask him why he seemed upset, but this is when Vikus decides to strike up a conversation with me. Great timing man.

"How are you getting used to the loss of your right appendage?" Vikus asks, pointing to my right arm. Huh? Oh, my right hand.

Well, how do you think I am doing? I just freaking lost my right hand old man! "I'm still having some trouble, but I'm getting used to it." I reply.

"I agree it would take some getting used to." Vikus agrees. "Until you get used to living with only your left hand, someone is going to have to watch over you." I guess that makes sense, since it'll be hard to do basic acts with only one hand.

"That is what I intend to do." Luxa pipes up. Hazard mumbles something under his breath, but I didn't catch it, and no one else seems to have heard it. What's his problem?

"Good, then I can trust you to look after him." He says shooting me a look. I hear the message he's sending my way, _'and you had better look after her, cause if you don't I just happen to have a whole army I can send after you.' _Okay, maybe not that exactly, but you get the picture.

"Luxa, I assume that with Gregor now out and about that you will be interrogating your cousin soon." Vikus says to Luxa, changing the conversation topic. Are they talking about Henry? Are they really so angered and ashamed by him that much that they can't even call him by his name?

"I was not planning too, but I guess I must." Luxa said a little disappointedly. Call me an expert eye translator, because I just read the look Luxa sent me perfectly. _'Will you help me do it?' _She needs my support. If only I could send eye messages as well as I could receive them. If I try to tell her '_yes'_ with my eyes, she could badly misinterpret it. She could take it as a _'Screw you; you can handle it on your own'_. Stranger things have happened. Look where I am right now!

I reach my hand under the table as answer, and grasp Luxa's hand in mine. She takes this as a yes, and lets a small smile show. Getting any kind of smile out of Luxa in public at all is no small feat.

Soon I have to release Luxa's hand, because I need my right hand to eat, it looks a little strange when you're sitting at the breakfast table and you aren't eating anything.

"When will you be interrogating him, Luxa?" Vikus asks after a pause.

"After we finish breakfast, I assume." Luxa answers back. I see a look in her eyes I can't quite place. It seems familiar, but I can't remember when she looked like that.

The rest of the breakfast proceeds in silence, although a comfortable silence. Except for the fact that Luxa looks slightly unstable. I look across to the others at the table. No one else seems to notice it. And they call themselves her family. I want to ask her what's wrong, but I know she doesn't like negative attention, and she might rip my head off if I draw any to her.

I'm worried though. She never looks unstable. At least, not that I remember. The look in her eyes is kind of familiar though. I wonder where I've seen it.

We soon finish up our breakfast, and take our leave. We head down the passageways of Regalia down to a place that holds only bad memories. The Regalian dungeons. A repulsive place one of the few places in Regalia that is completely void of any beauty. That is, until Luxa walked into it.

As we walk into the largest cell, a different one from the one I was in when I was thrown in here, only pausing to grab a torch from a bracket from the patch of wall in the corridor outside the cell.

It's funny, I always thought that royalty would be placed under house arrest. Well, when Solovet made the plague, they just confined her to her quarters. Maybe it was because that Solovet never actually hurt the queen. Then again, Howard threatened me, not Luxa. Maybe it's the queens' choice.

Through the thick darkness of the dungeon I could see the silhouette of a man. The room was filled with the stench of human waste and uncleansed bodies. As we get closer my suspicions of who was in the cell were confirmed.

Inside the cell was Howard, stretched out on the floor, with his back to the wall, hands behind his head. While asleep he looks less hostile than while he's awake, his sneer absent from his face. It makes me sad that the person I used to look up to for advice, someone I liked having my back, had turned so far south. I remember his pleasant expression that he used to wear, the one that has returned now. He would always smile, he had a cool head, he never freaked out, and he always knew just what to do. Knowing that that part of him is gone makes my heart throb. He was like my brother, in more ways than one. We both lost something, something we cared about, something we had in common. Our bonds.

Three years ago, on our trip to the labyrinth, as we crossed the waterway, we stumbled upon an island. The flyers flew above the island, and found some edible mites similar to mites they would eat in places near the Fount. As it turned out the mites were flesh eating insects that then devoured Pandora, Howards' bond. Howard went into a state that was horrible to watch. He was depressed and lost his drive.

I wonder, if Pandora was still alive today, would it have an effect on the way that Howard's been acting lately? Maybe she would've talked him out of doing all of the horrible things he had done. Or maybe just her presence would have an impact on him. Or maybe it was her death in the first place that made him lose his mind. I know I went a little crazy when Ares died.

Well, no use thinking about it now, she's dead anyways. Thinking of how she could've changed things won't change anything. Only you can make a change. Change has got to start with you.

We walk the rest of the way into the poorly lit room, up to the cell. Howard's peaceful sleeping expression was interrupted by an irritated expression with the sudden amount of light that entered the room. His eyebrows scrunched up, and he scowled. He soon woke up with a start, jumping up from his leaning position on the wall into an independent sitting position. He blinked a couple times, getting used to the amount of light, until his eyes adjusted and landed on us. Upon seeing us, his rigid form relaxed.

"Oh it is just you two." He finally said after leaning back on the wall again. Now with the lit torch so close to the cell, we can see the contents of the cell more clearly. There were plates and pitchers littered across the floor, obviously from past meals he's eaten. Why they haven't been carried out is beyond me, when I was locked in my cell all those years ago the servants would remove the plates while I slept.

In the corner, hardly visible, but incredibly potent, was a pile of human waste. I'm gonna take a chance and say that that can't be healthy. I'll save your stomachs and not go into detail. You and your lunches can thank me later.

"Yes it is us." Luxa retorted hesitantly. I've honestly never seen her like this, she's never been at a loss for words.

"I figured that you would come eventually. However I assumed that you would still be crying at this point." Howard said. Still crying? Does he even know Luxa? She's strong, she can take anything. This is just a way to get in Luxa's head. One way to get to her is to make her believe she is weak.

Neither Luxa nor I responded. I know why I didn't respond, the comment was not aimed for me, but I do not know why Luxa isn't responding. C'mon, unleash a can of your finest Underland buttwoop on this guy.

Howard obviously didn't enjoy being ignored. So he decided to try a different tactic. He looked right past Luxa, to me standing behind her. "How is your arm currently doing?" He asked pointing to my right arm, in all its incompleteness. I can't tell you how much seeing his sneer on his face made me angry, I want to go rager mode on his face.

As much as I want to kill him, I don't think I can, so I just say "It's doing fine, since having your arm cut off is SO good for your health."

"That is good to hear." He said with mock joy and kindness. He almost sounds like the old Howard. Maybe the old Howard is still in there somewhere. "Next time I will cut the whole arm, or maybe I will just decapitate you." Scratch that, out with the old, in with the evil.

"Howard, it is time for your interrogation." Luxa said very simply. Hmmm, something's wrong.

"Alright, I will start," Howard started. What's he up to? "I knowingly led you into a trap, tried to kill the Overlander, fatally injured him, disabled him, and tried to dethrone the queen, and tried to take the throne myself. Have I missed anything?" He asked us. Wow, did he just give a full confession, willingly?

"Yes, you missed the fact that you are a major dumbass." I answer his question.

He obviously didn't know what I said, but he tried to play it off. "Oh, but that is not a punishable offense, Overlander." I almost burst out laughing by the fact that he just admitted to being a dumbass, but I bit my tongue.

"You have pleaded guilty; there is no more to do for now. We shall schedule a hearing for you in three days time." Luxa said stiffly, in an all business tone. Okay, Luxa reserves this to council meetings, not interrogations; I assume she is somewhat hostile during interrogations.

As we turn to leave Howard lets out something that he's been holding inside for a long time. Something I had never even thought of. I had thought that Luxa had felt betrayed, but when Howard speaks there is more betrayal in his voice than I thought there was in the world. "How could you? How dare you?"

Luxa stops in her tracks, hearing the betrayal in his voice. "What is it that you mean?" She asks, her mask starting to slip.

"What is it that I mean? How dare you forget about them? About their ideals, their traditions, their opinions?" Luxa just turns around and gives him a blank stare. "Your parents." Howard adds after seeing her confused look.

"They married to keep the royal bloodline pure, to keep it healthy. They knew what they had to do, to keep the royal line, worthy. But then you come and bring this Overland filth." He said in disgust, pointing to me. "What you have done, I am disgusted by it. So would they. They would hate you for who you have turned out to be. They would hate you Luxa, hate you!" He screams at her.

I look over to Luxa just in time to see the last of her mask shatter, to reveal the confused, betrayed, weak girl underneath. He just hit her hard, mentioning her parents.

I want to scream something at Howard, to tell him he's wrong, to comfort Luxa, to tell her it's not true. But I can't. I didn't know Luxa's parents, or what kind of people they were.

I'm the whole reason. I am to blame. I'm in the center of all this. I'm the one that made Howard slip, to keep the royal bloodline pure.

Luxa didn't verbally respond. She only turned around headed toward the door. I followed behind her. All the while Howard was screaming "They would hate you Luxa, hate you!" Over and over again.

Luxa went through the door with me trailing behind her.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**I'm still alive! Sorry for the month long delay, but I had summer start, several camps, and my dad wants me to mow the lawn every day. I tried to make Howard more human in this chapter, and less of a psycho maniac. Huge shout out to: Cherryangel991 who really encouraged me to get this done. Thanks, you're a peach. You get some cookies.**

**Fly you high**

**-Gamblinman**

**Chapter question: What's up with Hazard? And what's up with Luxa? Are they catching Howards Crazies? **


	26. Breakout

**Hey guys, Gamblinman here. Who else has heard about Tytonic retiring? That made me sad. He was by far the best Underland Chronicles fanfic author out there. His fanfics were amazing. Way better than mine, that's for sure. A moment of silence for our retired comrade. **

…

**Okay, now that that's been addressed, who's up for another chapter?**

**R&amp;E**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles, if I did I would be napping on my giant pile of money, not here writing **

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

The three steps through the door from the dungeon cell that was holding Howard into the outside hallway had what might have held the most dramatic buildup I've ever experienced in my life. Like, legit.

As we stepped into the hallway, after closing the heavy stone door, Luxa spun around to face me midstep. The glare on her face almost made me wet my pants. For a moment I thought she was going punch me, but soon enough, her glare melted and she started sobbing. She leaned into my, and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her.

She wasn't in any shape to talk, so she just sobbed, and let the tears roll down her cheeks. It's sad, the tough girl I know, the one that never cries or gets sad, has been crying so much lately. It's a wonder she hasn't gotten dehydrated.

From the other side of the wall I hear a quiet, well concealed laugh, although I heard it anyways. Oh, Howard must still be able to hear us from the next room. He must be busting his gut laughing at Luxa's sobbing.

I silently unwrap my arms from around Luxa, and rewrap them around her back and behind her knees. I picked her up, and then lifted myself up. She looked up at me, almost distrustingly. Luxa not trusting me? The thought makes me want to kill myself.

"We need to get somewhere safer." I whispered in her ear in a gentle voice. She processed what I just told her for a moment, and then nodded before putting her face back into my chest. I took this as an okay.

As if it was calling out to me, I set my course for that spare room we took haven in after reading the prophecy.  
When we arrived I went to set her on the couch, but Luxa only held onto me tighter. What is she doing? Does she not want to let go of me?

I settled for sitting on the couch with her curled up on my lap, wrapped up in my arms. She had her head on my shoulder and sobbed for a while, letting all of her tears out, if there are even any left after how much she's been crying lately. Lately the odds have been against us.

"Gregor?"

I look at Luxa to find her looking up at me, with wide eyes. "Gregor, is what he said true? Is what we are doing wrong?" She asked me. "Is us being together wrong" her eyes are pleading me to answer.

I want to tell her he was wrong, that what we're doing isn't wrong, that it's okay for us to be together. But I just don't know. I never knew her parents, so I wouldn't know if they would have approved of me. And as for ruining the royal bloodline, well I'm pretty sure that I fit the description of filth.

"Luxa, I'm not sure. I just don't know." I confided. She looked up at me with sad eyes. This is it, isn't it? We just can't be together, can we? We're gonna need to break up.

"I'm so sorry Luxa, it's my entire fault."

But then something in her eyes changed. All of the unsureness in her eyes changed into a sudden clarity and understanding.

"No." Was all she said.

"What?"

"No, it's not your fault." She started. "Look you do not know if what we should be together, and I have to admit, neither do I. However I do know one thing. I know that I love you." Her eyes were gentle, and she looked at me in a caring way.

"I love you too Luxa." Was all I could get out.

"Then that is all that we need." Is all she said before putting her head back down onto my shoulder.

It seemed that for once all was right in the world. Howard is in the dungeon, he has a hearing soon, and me and Luxa learned what is important.

But this peace wouldn't last long.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

We were later disturbed from our peace by Perdita and some guards running into the room.

"Queen Luxa, Queen Luxa!" Perdita shouted as she bursted into the room. Perdita looks alarmed, and she's not one to get scared easily. Somethings definitely wrong.

"What is it?" A concerned Luxa asked.

"I will let him answer." Perdita growled as she pulled a guard with a painful looking bump on his forehead forward.

"Well," the guard stuttered "Every time we tried to clean out his cell we were attacked, so we waited until he was asleep. Well as it turned out he wasn't really asleep." The guard finished, trailing off.

"How long ago was this?" I asked the guard, who was too scared to speak since Luxa was giving him a death glare.

After a while Perdita answered for him. "We have no way of knowing since the guard was knocked out when he entered the cell."

"So he could be anywhere?" I asked her. He can't escape, he just can't.

"Yes."

"You let him escape!" Luxa suddenly outburst, grabbing the collar of the guard and slamming him against the wall.

"I need to search for him." I said to Perdita and started to run out the door while Luxa was distracted. She would never let me go if she knew I was leaving to look for him.

"Overlander!" Perdita shouted behind me. "Best not forget a blade this time" She said as she tossed her sword to me.

"Thanks!" I kinda need this. I'll return it to her later. Last time I didn't have a sword, and my hand got cut off.

I run off as fast as I can, which is fast since I was in track for several years. The sword feels weird since it's in my left hand, but last time I was in the Underland I used a dagger in my left hand, so it isn't as bad as it could be.

If I needed to escape from Regalia, where would I go? Into the city and over the walls? No, the guards would catch him at the walls. Going out into the Underland on foot is a suicide mission too, unless he had some kind of guide.

Maybe take a flyer? No, the flyer he took last time wouldn't let him take him again. And the rest of the flyers wouldn't let him either. Not to mention that the high hall had guards in it.

Come on, think! What other exits are their out of here? How would another creature get in, like a gnawer, yeah how would a giant rat get in and out? Maybe Ripred, how would he get in and out of the palace?

That's it! When Ripred was teaching me how to use echolocation he would get in and out through a secret tunnel on one of the lower levels. That must be his escape route.

I abruptly make a right turn and take off down a staircase. I run through the next three levels, then down an even bigger staircase, that goes so low that it almost goes down to the dungeons.

As I got down to the heavy stone door, I see that it is slightly open. That confirms my suspicions. This was his route of escape. I throw the door open, and walk into the cavern. I hook the sword onto my belt (which is hard with only one hand) so that I don't accidently hit it against the wall. I consider grabbing a torch, but I push the idea aside, he would see its light and know I was coming. Besides, I can use echolocation and he can't. He will need a torch, and I'll see his light from a ways away.

I take off down the tunnel, using my echolocation to guide me. Soon the tunnels forks into two. One of the two tunnels has something in it, and the other doesn't. I go down the tunnel with all of the activity. Of course it may not be Howard. That's another thing, who knows what could be lurking in these tunnels. Gnawers, or spinners, or even creatures unknown to Regalians.

As I go deeper and deeper into the tunnels, my echolocation was getting sharper and sharper. I hadn't realized it, but I haven't used my echolocation for some time. No doubt that if Ripred knew that he would be slapping me with his tail left and right.

It's been a while since I talked to the old rat. It's been a while since I've talked to anyone really. Except for Luxa, I've talked to her nonstop. There are a lot of my old friends that I haven't talked to for a while. Mareth, Hazard, Narissa, and Dulcet, just to name a few. And Perdita, gosh I wouldn't have even talked to her if it wasn't for Howard.

As I go through the tunnels I keep using my strategy of looking for movement in the tunnels to look for Howard. It's kind of a hit and miss plan, but it's better than nothing.

I'm really deep into the tunnels. I'm definitely out of Regalia now. With as far as I've gone, I could've gone into the uncharted lands by now. The Underland isn't really that big, there just isn't very much open space, and there are many levels to it.

Is it just my eyes readjusting to the lack of light, or is there a light up ahead. No it's a light, and it's getting stronger. It's the kind of light that comes off of a torch, it's not daylight, or a large campfire.

That can only mean one thing. Howard is up there. My echolocation confirms it's him. I pull my sword out, and get ready for a fight.

This is the end.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP **

**I'm sorry Gregor but you are wrong, this is not the end.**

**So, how was your Fourth of July? Yeah guys that is my excuse for not updating. Sorry. It wasn't that long this time though.**

**People want me to make Gregor's arm grow back. I can't but I do have something else in mind (coughhowtotrainyourdragoncough). That was so subtle. Now get off my back about his hand.**

**Fly you high**

**-Gamblinman**

**Chapter question: What will the fight be like, if there is one? **


	27. 50 to 1

**What up my peeps? Gamblinman here with another chapter. Just in case this isn't obvious, there are still many chapters coming, this won't be the final battle. **

**R&amp;E**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles, and neither do you (unless your Suzanne Collins, then I'm honored you're even looking at this) **

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

I rushed into a cavern with a blinding amount of light in it. My eyes adjust to the amount of light in the cave, to reveal a rat. No, not a gnawer, Howard.

As I ran into the cavern my footsteps echoed around the small dimly lit area, alerting Howard of my presence. He abruptly turned around to face me, and pulled a short blade (shorter than mine) out of his belt, and I raise mine to match his.

"Howard, put the sword down." I warned him, lowering my blade a little. He may be insane, but he's still Luxa's cousin. I need to try to reason with him. He's family.

"Why, so you can apprehend me without a struggle? No, I am not going back." He said stubbornly.

"Howard…please. Don't do this." I pleaded. I don't want to fight him. I just can't.

Howard's face fell and for a moment he looked like himself again, not the new Howard who doesn't care, but the old Howard who did care, about everyone, about everything.

But as quick as he was there, he was gone, replaced once again with the new jerk.

"It seems that last time we fought, I left my mark on you. Allow me to finish what I started." Howard said, gesturing to my hand before rushing at me full force, blade ready. I just barely got my sword up in time to block it.

Metal clashed on metal, sparks flew as blades collided, our sword kept swinging and colliding, before coming apart due to momentum, only to collide again.

Howard is a great swordsman, and I'm at a disadvantage using my left hand, but I have a few advantages myself. Unlike him I don't need a torch, which is occupying Howard's left hand right now. I can see using my echolocation, and I can see much more than what the light from the torch touches. I also have something that he doesn't. Something that makes me a killer. Something that makes me dangerous. Something savage inside me that is constantly looking for a way to get out, a way to escape, a way to destroy.

My rager sense. It's already buzzing, and I can feel it rising inside me. The more our blades clash, with each stroke of the sword it comes out more and more. Soon it will take control.

Neither one of us is relenting. Our swords never stop, and neither do we. Neither one of us has been touched, but that'll change soon. The rager inside is bubbling and brewing, soon to be unleashed.

Soon I start to feel it take control of me; I'm only holding the sword as it moves. Howard knows it too, and starts to get worried.

But before I can go full rager mode on him, another blade comes out of nowhere taking me out of my focus, and sending the rager mode back down. I quickly move to deflect it, and I successfully block it before another one comes out of nowhere right after the first one.

I release a series of clicks and my echolocation tells me something I can't believe. The royal guards! They're here! I turn to see all of them, with swords and torches in hand, ready to duke it out. It must be almost all of them. They must have followed me down here, but lagged behind me. I would be faster than them, thanks to track, but they still have military training.

Sword after sword they attacked. One came at me with a heavy swing. Rather than deflecting I sidestepped and the guard went flying into the wall of the cavern, knocking his head against the wall, and going unconscious.

Two more rushed me, but I deflected both attacks, and cut one in the leg on the calf. He fell to the ground unable to walk, and his sword too far to grab. While I was doing this the other took his torch, and thrust it into the side of my torso. I recoiled, in pain, but I recovered and hit him on the head with the butt of my sword. He fell to the ground unconscious.

At some point Howard ran off deeper into the tunnels. That weaseling coward. He won't fight me like a man, he'd rather run like a rat. How is he even related to Luxa? She would never run form a battle.

Another tries to attack me from behind but I give him an elbow to the face before giving him a Spartan kick to the chest. I don't want to kill them; I've never killed a human before.

My torso is on fire, definitely a third degree burn, at least. But I can't take a look at it now. So I grit my teeth and pretend it's not there.

I take three more down with a few strokes, all giving them cuts on their upper body (mostly on their arms) although unvital.

My rager sense is really buzzing now, but with so many targets I can't go full rager. The guards keep coming. I didn't know there were so many. They must all slack off. Their swordsman ship is really lacking. One manages to slice me in the chest, and I start to couch up blood. That can't be good. I make sure to give that one a nice long cut on the Achilles tendon. He'll never walk again.

Soon all the guards are down, and I still stand, albeit a little wobbly. Looking at the mass of unconscious guards on the ground, there were at least fifty of them, if not more. My wrist hurts from using my left hand. It's used to a much smaller blade, like a dagger.

I look down to see my chest soaked with blood. That cut was worse than I thought. I start to feel dizzy and light headed. Soon I fall to the ground, and the room starts to spin. 

Everything goes black.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Luxa's POV

"You fool! How could you have let him escape?" I asked the imbecile of a guard, still with my hands grasping his collar and pushing him up against the wall. His feet were dangling a few feet above the ground. Perhaps I do not look like it, but I am much stronger than anyone would assume.

"I am quite sorrowful my queen! I never had any intention of letting the prisoner loose! I give you my oath that I will not allow it to happen again!" The guard pleaded, quite intimidated by me.

I was about to give this guard a piece of my mind, when Perdita tapped me on the shoulder. Had almost anyone else done this, they would have felt my wrath. But Perdita is quite a different case. She was a strong figure when I grew up. After my parents passed away, I started doing a lot of training. Perdita always trained in the arena at the same time as I did, and she showed me a few things. Even though she was only a few years older than I, I still looked up to her as if she was my elder sister.

So right now as she taps my shoulder, I do not take it as a rude, incompetent motion to defy my orders, but as sisterly gesture, telli9ng me that I am possibly pushing too hard.

I put the poor guard down, and he breathes a sigh of relief. However I cannot just let this go unpunished. "Perdita, make sure to demote this guard to the lowest rank." I told her.

"You cannot mean patrol of the far sector?" Perdita deadpanned. Patrol is usually an ordeal by itself, but patrolling the far sector? Every guard's nightmare. The far sector is the section of the city farthest from the Palace and closest to the wall .This is the pinnacle of poverty. There is human waste on the streets, ill citizens lying everywhere, thieves running ramped, the houses are mere cloth and stick booths, and by far the coldest area of Regalia. It is a miracle if a guard ever gets out of there without some sort of ailment. During my rule as queen I hope to get rid of the poverty and cure all the ill, not to mention hand out food and drink.

"Yes that is correct." I confirmed to Perdita. She gave a sorrowful look to the poor guard. No doubt Gregor will stop me and save the poor guard. Even as an Overlander he knows how bad the far sector is, to some extent.

I sigh and get ready for Gregor to tell me that I am being too 'mean' or something. Huh, nothing. Not even a little grumble. Wait a minute…

"Where is the Overlander?" I say unexpectedly. It is true. Gregor is not anywhere in the room, and I know he would now willingly leave me unless it was important.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Perdita shift a little. She knows. "Perdita, do you know where the Overlander is?" I ask her. She doesn't answer, she only looks down to her belt. Wait, her sword is gone. "Answer me!" I ordered.

"He went to find Howard!" Perdita blurted. I should have known.

I would be mad at Perdita, but I have to find Gregor. So I only say "Come along," to her before taking off down the hall. I hear her foot steps and I know that she is following.

She soon catches up to me. "Where has he gone?" I ask her.

"I do not know, I only know that he went to find Howard." She answered. I groaned. This will be harder than I thought.

Up ahead I see a certain rat. Ripred steps in front of us, forcing us to make an abrupt stop. "Whoa, why the hurry, your jerkyness." He said with a mock boy. I put aside his comment for the time being. Remind me to punish both him and Perdita later.

"Howard escaped, and Gregor went to look for him." I answer as I try to go around him. Ripred's bulkiness prevents a detour.

"Well, that seems like a stupid thing to do." Ripred sneers.

"Please Ripred, lend us a hand." Perdita asks.

"Well, I guess I could help out, but only if the queen asks me herself." Ripred said. I see no other choice. Sad as it is, the old rat may be one of the smartest figures in the Underland.

"Please Ripred." I say through gritted teeth.

"Now was that so hard?" Ripred asked before going on. "Well we know that Gregor was trying to catch up to Howard. Now, usually that boy is oblivious, but every once in a while he manages to figure things out." The old rat pointed out. This is true, Gregor may be stupid, yet he has his moments. "Now, Gregor was following Howard, and Howard was trying to escape, so we need to find out which way Howard went." Ripred explained.

"There are four ways out of this city. You can catch a flyer"-

"The flyers would not allow it." I pointed out

"He could escape on foot and catch a lift over the walls"-

"The walls are too heavily guarded, as are the exits of the alace ito the city."

"He could escape the way Gregor did the first time he was here, through the water source"-

"…"

"Or he could escape through the secret tunnels I use to get in, that Gregor used to practice his echolocation in."

"Those last two are the likely choices." Perdita pointed out.

"My thoughts exactly." Ripred said before turning to me. "So which one will it be?" He asked me. It took me a second to think. I know Howard better than anyone else, how which way would he take? Well, he is an expert of the waterway, so that would be the obvious choice, yet that is too easy. He knew we would know that.

"The tunnels." I finally answer.

"Then let's be off!" Ripred Cried before taking off down the hallway.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Hey guys, I'm back! So, I was gonna use more in this chapter, bit I already hit the target amount of words! Don't worry the next chapter will be good. **

**So, new schedule change. Here it is.**

**Tuesday: Update The Prophecy of time! (That's what I'm doing right now)**

**Friday: I'll be your eyes! (gonna try to do both at once)**

**So now you know when to expect updates!**

**Fly you high**

**-Gamblinman **

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP **

**Chapter question: How did you like how I described the rager sense? I wanted to try something new, rather than the old version. How did you guys like Perdita's backstory? Should I take it out? **


	28. Saving Gregor (don't blame me, im tired)

**Hey guys what's up, this is Gamblinman. Sorry I kinda skipped last week, plus I'm late this week, but my little cousin came over, and she would not leave me alone. **

**Okay, some people don't understand what's going on. That's fine, it's my fault for being such a bad writer. But if you have a question about what's going on, please PM me, I will answer any questions you PM me. **

**R&amp;E**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP **

**Luxa's POV **

I swear, if that boy is still alive when I find him I am going to kill him. First he runs off then he goes into a situation that could get him killed? Why is he such an idiot?

Ripred, Perdita and I run down the halls and down to one of the lowest levels of the palace, after stopping at the armory to pick up some swords for me and Perdita. As we run scenarios of what could have happened to Gregor when he went down there. He could have passed out of fatigue from running around everywhere, and is lying in a tunnel down there. Okay that is a little over exaggerated. However he was chasing after Howard when he left us, Howard may not be a master swordsman, but with Gregor having only one hand, he wouldn't stand a chance.

"Finally." Ripred exclaimed as we stopped at a great stone door lodged in the wall. There are very few doors here in the Underland, since there are not any trees to make it out of. The only doors I have seen in my lifetime is this one, and the door for the prophecy room. I rush to open the door but Ripred's tail stopped me.

"What is that for, Ripred?" I asked after the rat's tail snapped at my hand.

"I'm so very sorry, but did you not notice anything strange on the way here your queenliness or the absence of torches in this corridor hmmm?" Ripred asked in mock respect (I mean, it is so hard to get nowadays).

"There were no guards in any of the halls or rooms." He pointed out. That is true I guess, and it is slightly suspicious.

"What do you suggest we do then?" I asked. We do not have much time if we need to find Gregor.

"We need to proceed, that boy's helpless, but we need to proceed with caution." He said."

"Agreed." Perdita agreed.

So, they're gonna gang up on me now, huh? I see how it is. Well I'll go along for now.

We enter the caverns after picking up a torch so that I and Perdita can see. Ripred doesn't need it, since he can see using echolocation, but Perdita and I can't use echolocation. Gregor can use echolocation (something that he has on me) and wouldn't need one, but Howard would, which explains one of the empty torch holders we found outside the door before we came in, but not all of the other ones.

As we go deeper and deeper into the tunnels the light grows dimmer and dimmer and we start to depend on our torches more and more, until it's the only light source available.

I can hear Ripred sniffing heavily next to me, and I can tell he's picking up something. "What do you smell?" I ask him.

"A lot of blood."He responded back grimly.

I gulped. That isn't good. Did Gregor die? Did Howard kill him? Or could Gregor have managed to kill Howard? Unlikely but possible. Or maybe they both died somehow.

"Anything else?" I ask him, trying not to think of the possibility of Gregor's death.

"The smell of blood is so strong that I can't smell anything else, I can hardly smell you two." He said, "But it's too much blood for just Gregor, being so small and wimpy." Pushing the comment about Gregor being 'wimpy' aside, I think about what Ripred said. Too much blood for just Gregor? Could Howard have died too?

"Hey I am sure that Gregor is fine." Perdita tells me with a reassuring smile. I don't know why, but it makes me feel better.

After a few more minutes of running through seemingly endless tunnels, Ripred alerted us that the smell was close. "All the blood I've smelled is close by. We've almost caught up to them."

As we enter a cavern we are greeted by a gory scene. All around were bodies of guards lying on the floor. It must be all fifty of them. They were all cut bashed and knocked around the room. They must have followed Gregor to attack him. Mutiny, I should have known it! I should have fired those guards when I had a chance.

"Wow are they all dead?" Perdita asked. Good question, I was about to ask it myself.

"No, they're all still breathing. They've just been knocked unconscious." He said before adding, "Wow, the kid really did a number on them, I'm actually impressed"

"Speaking of Gregor, where is he?" I asked Ripred.

"I've found him!" It wasn't Ripred who answered but Perdita, on the other side of the room. I sprinted over there, to see a very banged up Gregor. Burns cuts and bruises, and that just from first glance.

"He is in bad shape. We need to take him back to the palace now." Perdita told me. I nodded. I don't normally take orders, but Gregor's life is on the line, so I'll put aside my attitude for once.

As we start to pull him up, we hear a scratching noise. A noise that any Regalian would recognize. "Gnawers."

"What are they doing here; I thought that we made peace with the Gnawers." Perdita stated.

"You did, but with this much blood in the area, and us being so far outside of the Regalian border, they can't resist the fresh meat."

I put Gregor down against the wall in a good point where I can defend him, and pull out my sword. I see Perdita do the same. Ripred gets into a ready stance and gets his claws ready.

Gnawers start pouring in and some start to attack us. But what the others do is much worse. The gnawers that don't attack us do something even more gruesome. They start to eat the bodies of the unconscious guards around the cavern.

I need to protect Gregor from the gnawers. I slash one and it falls back, its nose cut in half and blood dripping off of it.

Gnawers kept on coming in waves and we kept them back. To be honest, if it wasn't for Ripred's rager sense.

After what felt like hours the Gnawers started to lessen up. Then they started to take on a more strategic approach. The one with half a nose (who seemed to be the leader) took the middle and the gnawers charged us. As we raised our swords (and claws) to defend against the attack, a wave of gnawers leaped over the charging gnawers to attack us. We almost got overwhelmed but just when we thought we couldn't take anymore, Ripred started to do a Rager spin.

Let me tell you, a Rager spin is an amazing thing to see. I saw Gregor do one once, and it was okay, but he wasn't as experienced as Ripred is. It was quite literally a vortex of claws, and anything that came into contact with it was ripped apart.

Soon there were no Gnawers left, only Ripred, Perdita, a sleeping Gregor, and I. All the guards were devoured by the gnawers.

"We need to get him back." I hear, and turn around to see Perdita and Ripred picking up Gregor. "He's losing too much blood." Ripred finished. We took off down the tunnels back to Regalia to save Gregor's life by getting him to the doctors.

I feel a single tear roll down my cheek in the darkness. Please Gregor. Don't leave me. You're the only person who cares about me, who loves me. You're the only person I have left.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP **

**Hey guys. I finished this in three hours and it really shows. I think that this is the worst thing I've ever written. What can I say, it's 1:31 AM and I'm tired. I need sleep people. **

**Okay, I'll try to update on time this time. No promises though.**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP **

**Chapter question: I'm too fucking tired to make up a question, just say whatever the fuck you want in the reviews, I don't care (that's not true I do care, pls review that's all I ask)!**


	29. Burns and bruises

**Hey guys, Gamblinman here. Sorry about not posting last week. My family went to the beach and by the time we got home it was like midnight. Didn't want to make it like the week before. And also, sorry about that chapter I was tired. **

**Guys, I now have a twitter. So if you follow me on twitter you can hear all of these excuses live, ask for different fanfics, help me out with some polls etc. **

**R&amp;E**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP **

Luxa's POV

He's dying. He's lost a lot of blood, he's really frail and weak and he's dying. These are the thoughts that run through my head as we run down the tunnels under Regalia me trailing behind Perdita and Ripred as they carry him back to Regalia. Getting him back to the Regalian doctors is his only chance of surviving.

I am no help at all, a few steps behind them, not helping carry. All I am doing is carrying a torch for us to see. I feel like I'm just dead weight.

Ripred and Perdita stop a few feet in front of me and put Gregor down against the wall.

"What are you doing? Do you not know that Gregor's life is on the line?" I ask outraged.

"My apologies princess, but we're both carrying an extra person's worth of weight now, plus we need to check on Gregor's wounds." Ripred retorted as he wipes some sweat off of his brow.

"Well, hurry up then!" I yell before saying, "Oh, I will just do it myself." I walk up to the passed out Gregor and kneel down next to him. I try to remember my training for burns cuts and bruises. For the bruises I cannot do anything, only time heals those. For cuts however, I need to bind those.

I tear strips of fabric from my tunic and bind Gregor's left leg. The cuts were not large, but there were many smaller ones that needed to be taken care of. The rest of the cuts were too small to worry about, mostly on his arms. Some had already begun to close. However the worse cut was a gash on his chest. I need to wrap it up immediately.

I rip off the whole bottom part of my tunic to diagonally wrap his chest going around one shoulder then down coming back around his rib cage on the opposite side. I securely tie it closed and examine my work. It should hold for a while. I already see blood seeping through it though.

Now for the burn. It's on the side of his torso. I've heard that the only way to treat a burn is to put either ointment or water on it. I don't have any ointment; however my canteen is half full. I pour the contents of my canteen onto the burn and I hear it start to sizzle. That's a good thing I think.

Gregor starts to stir in his sleep. He must be starting to wake up. His eyes slowly open. "Luxa?" He asks slowly.

"Shhh. Everything is alright." I reassure him although it's not. "Go back to sleep. I will take care of everything, I promise." I say before pecking him on the cheek. He closes his eyes.

"Look who needs to hurry up now." Ripred snickers. I stand up. Now's not the time, but later, I swear I will strangle you later Ripred.

"Perdita help me take Gregor. Ripred you are the fastest one here, run ahead and tell the doctors to get ready for Gregor." I order, I'm in queen Luxa mode now.

"Alright, alright, I'll go." Ripred said before taking off in a sprint.

I get on one side of Gregor while Perdita gets on his other side, and take him up by his arms. We hoist him up and start to walk to the way out of the tunnel. On top of having to hold Gregor, Perdita also had to carry the torch.

"I am capable of carrying the torch Perdita." I told her.

"No, I am fine." She responded.

I look over at Gregor. He is still breathing, but the time between breaths has expanded.

"He will be alright, Luxa. He will live." Perdita told me as if she was reading my mind.

"Yes he is quite resilient." I respond back trying not to dwell on it.

"No I think that he is more afraid of what you will do with him if he did not survive." I chuckled. This is true. I have told him that if he ever dies I will kill him.

"Do not worry, he will pull through," Perdita continued, "He always does." I nod. It is true, multiple times he has almost died but not yet as he actually died. I have got to give him credit.

Eventually we broke through the tunnel into the chamber that connects to the palace. Good thing too, we were getting tired after going through the tunnels for so long.

We continue to carry Gregor through the palace and to the infirmary. Upon our arrival, Gregor was taken from us by a couple of doctors into a room, where the door was firmly shut behind him.

"Took you two long enough, I was about to go after you guys myself." Ripred said standing by the door.

"Thank you Ripred." I thanked him.

"Hey we need as many people as possible to look after that stupid boy." Ripred said. I laughed again.

"I swear that boy just needs his own hospital room reserved for him, he's in there so often." Ripred continued.

"Yes, he does injure himself often." I agreed. "He is a handful." But he's my handful.

I look back to the hospital room. Please be alright Gregor.

"What happened?" A voice asked. Ripred and I turn around to see Vikus enter the room. "Luxa where is Gregor."

"Vikus, he is in the infirmary." I answer.

"What happened to him?" Vikus asked.

"Howard escaped, and Gregor tracked him down in the tunnels. Something happened down there and Gregor was attacked by the royal guards." I finished explaining.

"What about Howard? And the guards?" Vikus kept asking.

This time Ripred answered. "Gregor kicked ass against the guards and we found them all unconscious in the tunnels. The smell of their blood attracted some rouge gnawers who attacked. The gnawers ate all of the guards, and almost ate Gregor, who was unconscious after the battle."

"And Howard?" Vikus pressed.

"We have no idea. We'll have to ask the stupid boy when he wakes up." Ripred answered.

"Ah. I'm sure he will survive. He is the warrior after all." Vikus pointed out.

"Not anymore." I corrected. Gregor hates it when someone calls him the warrior. He says that the warrior is dead and that he is just Gregor now. Oh Gregor, your so much more than that to me.

"Still, Gregor will not go down so easily." Vikus said, rubbing his chin."

"We will have to see."

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP **

**Okay short chapter I know, but I want to start things off with Gregor's POV next time. I did a decent job I feel like.**

**Okay, so my friend and I got into an argument about if I was 'pop culture' or not. What do you guys think? Am I pop culture?**

**Follow, favorite, review, and follow me on twitter.**

**Fly you high**

**-Gamblinman**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP **

**Chapter question: I already said we will start with Gregor's POV next chapter. What will happen?**


	30. Hospital room interogation

**Hey everybody, Gamblinman here. I've got another chapter for you. **

**Big news. I have a laptop now guys. It'll be easier for me to update now. Hopefully.**

**R&amp;E **

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Gregor's POV

Pain. All I feel is pain. You know the feeling? Heh probably not. After all you probably have never had a third degree burn, a huge cut on a vital area, and so many bruises you're black and blue instead of tan.

Upon waking up I was in so much pain I couldn't even open up my eyes. When I did finally open my eyes, the light was so bright I immediately closed them again. Geez since when has the Underland been so bright.

When my eyes finally get used to the light I get a chance to look around the room. I'm in a hospital room, once again. Seriously I should just get my own hospital room. It's the same one as before. Maybe it was the only one that was open. Or maybe it was just a coincidence. I'll have to ask Luxa when she stops by.

Oh my gosh, Luxa! She's going to be so angry with me. I ran off to chase Howard. She is going to kill me!

Maybe I'm over reacting. I mean, c'mon what all did I do to make her mad? All I did was run off without permission, sneak into a secret cave under the palace, chase her fugitive cousin, fight 50 armed men on my own, almost die, and have to have her track me down and save my ass. No big deal right?

Who am I kidding, she's gonna be furious.

_Knock knock!_

That's probably her. Oh well I guess I'd better get ready for the storm. I brace myself and close my eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not her." Thank god it's just Ripred. Never thought I'd say that. "And count yourself lucky, she doesn't seem all that angry this time. More worried over you than anything."

"Oh." Ripred walks over next to the bed.

"So, fifty armed guards against you huh? I'm actually somewhat impressed that you managed to beat them. Didn't finish the job though." Ripred chuckled.

"I couldn't kill them Ripred. You know I have a problem with death." I told him.

"Yeah, your still too soft for the Underland." Ripred said. "However, you're out of shape." Ripred scolded me. Is he kidding me? Out of shape? Out of shape my ass. I just freaking took out 50 men!

"Really Ripred? Did you not just see fifty men passed out on the cavern floor?" I asked him in disbelief.

"No, I saw fifty-one men passed out on the floor." He corrected. Oh. "You should not have taken such a beating, they're just guards after all!" Ripred said laughing.

"Take it easy on him, Ripred." Luxa said entering the room. "He did fight with only one hand, after all. Not even his dominate hand." Luxa said saving me.

"Hmph, but still. Once your discharged, you, me, arena, training." Ripred said as he left the room.

Luxa turns to look at the door Ripred just exited out of. Here it comes…

"Would you like some food Gregor?" Luxa asked setting a tray down on my lap. "I figured that you would not like the flavorless hospital food they give you here." She said smiling.

"Wait, so you're not mad?" I asked her.

"I was slightly angered at first, however now I am just relived you are alive." Luxa said taking the seat next to my bed.

The food she got me smells heavenly. I have no clue how long it's been since I last ate, and I don't know when the last time I ate was, but it couldn't have been recently. On the tray are Mushrooms and fish, obviously better quality and larger portions than the hospital has. And I also see that Luxa got me a cookie.

"You're amazing." I tell Luxa before shoveling the food into my mouth. She laughs.

"Normally a hospital patient would not be able to handle such quantities of food, however knowing you I was afraid that this was not enough." Luxa said still laughing. "And it looks as if I was right." She said looking at my almost empty plate, now only containing only my cookie.

"I didn't know how hungry I was. Geez how long was I out?" I asked her.

"You were out for a few days. How are you feeling?" She asked me concerned.

"I feel fine." I lie, hoping she won't worry too much.

"Oh?" She says disbelieving. Oh ye of little faith.

"Yeah. I've been through worse. You were there when I fought the Bane." I tell her. She looks at me concernedly. I wonder what she is thinking. Whatever it is she dismisses it.

"Yes, but still you went up against fifty highly trained guards." She retorts.

"Yeah, I see your point. I did beat them though." Gregor grumbled.

"Indeed you did." Luxa agrees sighing.  
"Wait, are all of those guards in the other hospital room, and that's why I'm in this one." I asked her. That would make sense.

Luxa looks around anxiously. "Um, no you are here because this is my royal Healing chambers. It is more than twice the size of regular healing chambers." She answers anxiously, answering one question, but dodging the initial one.

"Wait, but what about the guards?" I asked her. She shifts around in her seat.

"Well, there was a large quantity of blood on the chamber's floor, and the blood attracted a lot of rouge Gnawers. We defended you and managed to get you out of the chamber alive, however we were unable to rescue the guards." Luxa finished, not looking at me.

I let that sink in for a moment. All of those guards I fought. Dead. Every single one of them. And here I thought simply knocking them out was sparing them, but I only sealed for them an even more painful death.

"Gregor?" Luxa asked me, still not looking at me.

"It was all my fault. I'm responsible for the deaths of 50 men." I said after a while.

"Oh, no my knight, of course not. You did not kill them. You spared their lives. That was more than any one of them would have done for you. Besides they were the cohorts of Henry. They were planning to attack me, remember?" Luxa asked me, finally glancing at me.

"Luxa, no human life is worth more than another, and no one deserves to die. Everyone deserves a full, happy, successful life, and nothing less." I say before adding, "Except for me."

"Oh Gregor, you are wrong. The mere fact that you hold so much value over a single life is an amazing thing in itself. Down here it is a rare thing to see someone that does not believe in violence as every answer." She reassures me. That can't be true. For a fact, I know it's not. I don't think that Vikus thinks that way, and I know for a fact that Hamnet didn't think that way. But yeah, a lot of Underlanders believe in violence, and in a place like this, I can't blame them.

"I'm sorry Gregor, but we need some answers for what happened down there." She said to me, blushing. Have I ever told you how cute she is when she blushes.

"Oh, yeah of course. So of course I followed Howard down there and I finally caught up with him, and I almost beat him in a sword duel, but then he played dirty and all the guards attacked me. I think you can tell what happened from there." I finally finish my story.

"Yeah that is all I need." She tells me before climbing up in bed with me and laying her head on my chest, entwining her hand in mine.

"Aren't you going to go report what I said?" I asked her.

"No, I am content with what is happening here." She explains.

"Me too."

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Get a laptop they said. It'll be easier to update they said. Hmph, well at least I didn't have to sit in that horrible desk chair this whole time :D**

**Okay I am so sorry. I'm putting you through hell and back with these update, and not even for a good story. Yeah, guys I am so sorry for how bad this story is. This is like the worst Underland Fanfic in the world and I am so sorry D: **

**Okay to make it all up to you guys I am planning a oneshot for you this weekend. Hope it's not as bad as this one.**

**Fly you high**

**-Gamblinman**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Chapter question: What will Ripred's training be like? **


	31. A reunion with Mareth

**Hello poker chips…er yeah that's first on my list. You guys need a name. I need something to call you. Like poker chips, or aces and spades or something related to my name. I guess we can vote in the reviews, but I'd rather you all follow me on twitter so we can vote on there.**

**Oh, and I need a loge. If there are any good drawers out there, I'm talkin' to you. I know what I want. I want a pair of dice, and I want them both to have rolled a crown. I don't care what's on the die's other sides, it can be a giraffe for all I care, I just want two crowns. You can pm it to me, or, once again, you can just follow me on twitter and get it to me that way.**

**So, sorry about not updating. School started, and I'm a freshman now yay! He said sarcastically. I actually had to read my fanfic just to figure out where I am. **

**So, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own everything, muwahahaha! **

***Collins teleports into the room. "Oh, no you don't!" *Gunshot. Ded X[ **

**R&amp;E**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

For about the next week, I stayed in my hospital bed like a good little patient. People brought me food, and Luxa came and visited me every day. Sometimes we would talk. About how much the Underland had changed since I had left. About Luxa's queenly duties. Sometimes we would talk about the Overland. And, sometimes, even about our future. It's a grim subject thanks to The Prophecy of Sight, but at least it's there to talk about.

But more often than not, we would just sit, and not talk at all. We would hold hands, or, on particularly stressful days on Luxa's end, Luxa would lay on top of me, with her head on my chest while I stroked her hair, and she held my right stub. We wouldn't talk at all, we would just be thankful of the other one's presence.

A week of this routine came and went, and to be honest I was getting pretty tired of it. Don't get me wrong, I love being able to spend time with Luxa and all, but being cooped up in the hospital like this get boring after a while. Not to mention the disgusting hospital food.

"Overlander?" A small voice pipes up disturbing my thoughts. I look up to see a young girl in the doorway. She has to be at least a few years younger than me, only just a kid. But any and all innocence that once occupied her face is now gone due to the harsh Underland life. It saddens me to be reminded of this, but there is nothing I can do about it. Still, this girl seems more full of life than some of the other kids I've met. She was young when the war happened. And the plague. And the whole Bane fiasco. Not to mention the fall of Luxa's parent the queen and king of Regalia. Still stories and fragments of memories have taken their toll

"Yes?" I ask her trying to smile. "You can come on in." I say kindly. My smile seems to look convincing because she comes into the hospital room and stands at my bedside.

"I-I am sorry to inform you that queen Luxa won't be able to join you today. S-she is in an important meeting with the gnawers." She manages to get out. So, Luxa won't be able to make it today.

"Okay, thank you for telling me," I say before she rushes off.

"She looks up to you Overlander." A familiar voice rings out from the doorway.

"Mareth!" I shout out as the old warrior wraps me in a bear hug. "Long time no see." I say when he finally let's go. Geez does he have a tight grip.

"Yes, indeed it had been some time." Mareth says with a chuckle. Mareth walks over to the chair Luxa occasionally uses, and plops down in it.

"I see you have gotten control over you're prosthetic leg." I point out as I look down at his iron leg.

"Yes, well it seems as if we both have our own battle scars." Mareth chuckles as he points to my arm.

"Heh, yeah I guess we do." I agree, as I too look down at my severed arm.

"Well, with a couple of old war veterans like us, it is to be expected." He say as he leans back in the chair.

"You're lucky, at least you get a prosthetic leg. I don't get a mechanical hand." I sigh as lean back down into my hospital bed.

"Hmmm." Mareth sighs thinking.

"What?" I ask him.

"Okay, I will tell you. But you may not tell anyone I told you this, understand?" He decides. I nod my head in agreement. "Okay," he starts as he leans in closer to whisper to me "Well there is word that you may be getting some kind of mechanical hand." Mareth confides.

Really? A mechanical hand? I hadn't even thought that was possible. Especially with Underland technology. A leg sure, that's just a piece of metal attached to your leg for you to stand on. But for a hand? One that can grip, and grab and pick up objects? It doesn't seem possible!

"Who told you this?" I ask him disbelievingly.

"I got it straight out of the mouth of Ripred himself. I believe his actual words were 'The kid's useless with his left hand, we need to do something to help him'." Mareth recites. That definitely sounds like something Ripred would say.

I look down at my arm thoughtfully. I have to admit, it would be nice to have a right hand again. I miss being able to us a sword, and hold Luxa's hand, and even write, although down here I would hardly do any writing.

"Does this information please you Gregor?" Mareth asks carefully.

"Yeah." I simply say as I continue to look at my hand and daydream.

"Ah, good. But you must not admit to anyone that I confided in you." Mareth warns.

"Don't worry Mareth, this'll stay between us." I promise him.

"Thank you Gregor." Mareth said graciously.

I feel bad for not seeing Mareth before this. I actually haven't seen any of my Underland friends since I've gotten back, really. I'm just now seeing Mareth. I haven't seen Dulcet, since there's no Boots for her to look after now. I wouldn't even have seen Perdita if it hadn't been for Howard.

"Hey look, Mareth, I'm really sorry that I haven't really spent any"- I start until Mareth puts his hand up for me to stop.

"There is no need for you to apologize, Gregor. I am aware that you have been caught up with your queen, and her family." I blush. Yeah, I've only really spent time with Luxa since I got down here. And her family, Vikus, Narissa, Hazard, and Howard…Howard. As I think of him the memories of his interrogation flood back to me. All the hurtful things he said to me and Luxa. All of his accusations.

"Hey, Mareth? Can I ask you something?" I ask Mareth cautiously.

"Yes, of course. Anything." Mareth says.

"Okay," I start mentally piecing what I'm going to say, "Well when we interrogated Howard he said some things, and, well, I'm not sure if they're true or not." I say hoping for some answers.

"Retell, what did he say?" He asked curiously.

"Well, he said that the reason he wanted to assassinate me, and take the throne was because I would make the bloodline impure, and that we were going against Luxa's parent's wishes. He said that they would be ashamed of her." I said, putting everything out there.

"Oh Gregor. Why would you believe this? Then again I suppose you never knew Judith and _." Mareth says to himself stroking his chin. "To be honest there is no good way for me to explain it to you. All I can advise you to do is to talk to Vikus. Although I knew them, however I did not know them as well as others." Vikus finished looking solemn.

Looks like I'll have to go talk to Vikus if I want some answers. This worries me though. If Mareth won't tell me, then is Howard right? As if reading my thoughts Mareth said "Do not fear however, I know they would approve greatly of you, I just would not be able to explain it as well as Vikus. He is wise in many ways." He finishes. That's true. Vikus is knowledgeable about many things. I would even go out on a limb and say that he's one of the smartest men in Regalia.

"Alright, I'll do that. Thanks Mareth." I say thanking him.

"It is no problem Gregor. I am sorry, but the hour grows late, and you need you're rest. I will leave you in peace now." Mareth says before walking out the door.

So, I need to talk to Vikus. Well, he would know. They were his children after all.

As I roll over onto my other side to go to sleep, I find myself wanting, no needing the approval of two people I don't know, nor will I ever know them.

And as I fall into the arms of slumber I dread of what these strangers might think of me.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Hello everyone, I'm baaack! Who missed me? This took me a week to write. I only have an hour before I go to sleep to do any writing, but I have a 6 day weekend now, so let's see what I can do. **

**Yeah so please tell me about the pokerchips thing, and if you can please draw me a logo. Not to mention mr. Luxa's father needs a name. After spending 15 minutes on the internet looking it up I've concluded that he doesn't have one. But he needs one, so someone please review a name for him, or if there's this name all fanfic authors use that I'm unaware of please let me know. **

**Fly you high**

**-Gamblinman**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Chapter question: What would Luxa's parents think of Gregor? **


	32. This is it

_**Hey Gamblindudes and duddettes, Gamblinman here. Crying. Onto my laptop. I hope I don't die by getting electrocuted. **_

_**I have some bad news.**_

_**Gamblinman is officially dead. I have killed him off. As of now, there is no Gamblinman. I am shutting down GM Studios for good. No more uploads.**_

_**I'm so sorry. I am legit crying right now. I am really sad about it. But I can't do this anymore.**_

_**I started fanfiction because after finishing the Underland Chronicles, I felt no closure. I had a void. Writing about it gave me a sense of closure. But now, it isn't filling the void anymore. I feel empty inside again, and this is just eating up my time. I'm so sorry but**_

_**It's over.**_

_**I bet too much. The stakes were too high and I lost everything. I fold guys. I'm out.**_

_**I have some emotional and mental disorders. My IQ is under 70 (bareley). Some of you may know that means I'm mentally retarded. Doing this made me feel welcome and appreciated. Thank you all so much. I love all of you. **_

_**My real name is Josh. I'm a sophomore in high school. I plan on writing a book someday, to help people like me. Because I come home from school depressed and lonely, and when that happens a read a fictional book. And then for an hour or two I'm not me anymore. I'm someone else. Brave. Adventurous. I was the main character of that book. It made me feel better. I hope to do that for others. **_

_**I am not taking down my stories. In fact, I am giving themout. None of them are complete, so anyone who wants them just needs to ask. I won't respond via fanfiction, so tweet me. My twitter is in my bio. It's iamgamblinman. They're all open aside from Prophecy of sight.**_

_**I am so sorry guys. We had a good run. Maybe if you ever see my name on a book sleeve you'll pick it up. For old time's sake. **_

_**I'm crying.**_

_**Please don't yell at me. I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore.**_

_**This is the end of Gamblinman. **_

_**I'm taking off my crown. Thank you all for your time.**_

_**And this wouldn't be the real Gamblinman without the outro so…**_

_**May fate deal you your destined hand**_

_**-Gamblinman**_

_**:,( **_


End file.
